


Where The Flame Goes

by rainysleeping



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Royalty, slight mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 46,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainysleeping/pseuds/rainysleeping
Summary: Park Minhyuk, crown prince of the Kingdom of Efirae, has always spent his life in the dark, constantly under his father’s scrutiny for lacking the one thing everyone else in his kingdom had: magic. As such, he is forced to live an unfulfilling life, locked up in the palace under the King’s orders for fear of someone discovering Minhyuk’s secret.Unfortunately, life outside the castle walls isn’t the only thing the prince isn’t privy to, as plenty of questions plagued the young prince’s life inside the palace. With the help of his best friend, the Duke Cha Eunwoo, Minhyuk is able to escape beyond the wall of the castle, hoping to alleviate some of the mysteries that surrounded him. However, life outside the palace offered more questions than answers, as Minhyuk unknowingly gets tangled in much more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Moon Bin/Park Minhyuk | Rocky, Park Minhyuk | Rocky & Everyone
Comments: 28
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome my lovely little raindrops ~ this story is my first ever Astro ff and also the first multichapter story I've attempted in years, so I'm just as nervous to post as I am excited. Hopefully you all will enjoy this story, though, I'm having a lot of fun exploring the characters and writing fantasy :D have fun reading!!

Exhaling harshly, Park Minhyuk peeled himself off the floor, grimacing at the feeling of sweat-soaked fabric against his chest. It was a rather unbecoming state, with his face bare and hair plastered to his forehead, but Minhyuk never felt so alive. Ever since he could remember, dance has been his refuge. The large area he’d cleared out in front of his mirrors inside his quarters had easily and quickly become one of his favourite places within the grand palace. The area was near his window, meaning that Minyuk was always lucky enough to catch the first delicate rays of sunlight after he finished his session before Eunwoo would come in to help him begin his day. Losing himself in the melody and the solitude of the morning, he was able to forget about the silver cuffs on his wrists, the outside world and his father. It was this hour alone when Park Minhyuk was not the powerless, trapped prince of Efirae but rather simply...Park Minhyuk, a boy with quiet dreams and a love for dance.

Walking over to the music box, he gently lowered the lid, fingers lingering on the engravings of the wood. It was a simple rectangular box, and the designs adorning it weren’t extravagant by any means, but Minhyuk loved it all the same and took extra care to keep it as polished and free of scratches as he could. Carefully wrapping it in its velvet cloth, he returned the music box to it’s drawer, where it will wait for him until the dawn of the next day. 

A soft knock echoed through the door and Minhyuk straightened, wiping the damp navy strands away from his eyes before hiding his wrists behind his back. 

“Come in,” he called. 

A man about a head taller than Minhyuk walked in, the beads of his white suit gleaming nicely in the morning sun. 

“Good morning, your highness,” the man smiled serenely, and Minhyuk couldn’t help but notice the contrast between them. Whereas the other male had not a hair out of place and skin clean and soft, Minhyuk suddenly felt slightly self-conscious about his own disheveled appearance, despite this not being the first time the older male has seen him like this. Clearing his throat, he tipped his head, shoulders relaxing nonetheless at the appearance of his friend. 

“Good morning, hyung.” 

“Your father is expecting you at breakfast in roughly an hour.” Eunwoo unrolls the scroll in his suit pocket, eyes scanning the schedule for the day. Minhyuk couldn’t help the downturn of his lips at that, but kept quiet, waiting for Eunwoo to carry on. 

“I’ve already prepped your bath in the next room, and had the maid press your garments for the day, so they should be laid out for you as soon as you’re done.” 

“Thank you.” 

Eunwoo smiled, glancing up briefly before returning to his list. “After breakfast, you have your general and martial arts lessons for the day, a meeting with the council regarding the monthly financial report, and finally,” he paused, his smile faltering as he glanced at the prince, “you have tea with the duchess.” 

This time Minhyuk couldn’t squash his distaste. “Again?” 

Eunwoo pursed his lips, speaking slowly, “It seems that she’s...taken a liking to you, I suppose,” 

“She’s taken a liking to my position, you mean,” Minhyuk countered, and Eunwoo stayed quiet. The duchess had unceremoniously entered their lives nearly a year ago, becoming a permanent resident of the palace shortly after, much to Minhyuk’s disdain. Her aura oozed with power and riches, which she had not been inclined to hide in the slightest, instead taking any and every opportunity to show off in front of the king, giggling cutely and flashing smiles too wide to be anything but genuine. It made him sick. 

Eunwoo looked at him apologetically, eyes creased in concern. “I could inform her you are not feeling well, or perhaps she can consider a reschedule.” 

Minhyuk waved a hand, already feeling exhaustion creeping into his bones, “It’s better to just get it over with.” 

“But-” 

“It’s alright, hyung.” Minhyuk shot a grateful smile towards his friend, not for the first time being glad for the other’s company. The other nodded, straightening up. 

“In that case, I advise you to begin your bath. You don’t want to keep your father waiting,” 

Minhyuk nodded, taking a deep breath before heading over to the adjacent room while Eunwoo got to work fetching his garments. He made quick work of stripping out of his sweaty clothes, and sighed in relief as he stepped into the tub, muscles relaxing instantly at the lovely smell and bubbly water. Usually, he cared not for the extreme luxuries the palace life had to offer, but he couldn’t deny how nice the hot water felt after his earlier dancing session. Besides, he wanted to enjoy the calming atmosphere as much as possible, despite his heart thrumming anxiously in his chest. 

All too soon, he heard a knock at his door, prompting him to reluctantly finish up his bath. Walking out, he saw the suit he would wear to breakfast laid out neatly on his bed. The garment was a nice shade of beige with small blue detailing and lace matching nicely with his own dark blue hair. He also saw a glass of water and fruit slices set aside on the bedside table. Minhyuk made a mental note to thank Eunwoo as he downed the water and popped a couple grapes into his mouth, anticipating he would quickly be losing his appetite later. 

After fitting the last button on the cuffs of his sleeves, he spared a glance at the mirror, waving his arms slightly to make sure the fabric didn’t hitch up and expose his wrists. Running his fingers through his hair that had already been swooped back a few times, he inspected the strands, knowing the lecture awaiting him if he looked anything less than immaculate in front of the king. Even so, he allowed a stray strand to hang down, fixing it just so it looked slightly purposeful. Once satisfied with his appearance, he stepped outside of his quarters to see Eunwoo waiting for him near the doors. The other man promptly fell into step beside the prince, pen and paper in hand as he spoke. 

“I’ve informed your father that you will be arriving shortly.” Lowering his voice, Eunwoo leaned in ever so slightly. “It seems that he’s in a rather good mood this morning, and I had the chef prepare his favourites for breakfast.” 

Despite the innocence of the words, Minhyuk knew they meant _I worked hard to make sure your father isn’t an arse today, please don’t make him angry._

The rest of the short trip was quiet, save for the occasional greeting and pleasantries Minhyuk exchanged with the rest of the palace staff. Soon enough, the two arrived at the king’s quarters, where Minhyuk was rarely seen outside of forced mealtimes. Unlike the prince’s quarters, which were really rather small and plain in comparison, the doors here stretched from ceiling to floor, with exaggerated engravings and draperies, painted glass and chandeliers, and a whole hallway of guards leading to the main door. The lush carpet silenced their footsteps as they approached, and Minhyuk thanked the stars for small mercies. His heart was already pounding uncomfortably in his ears. 

Breathing out, he rapped on the polished wood as Eunwoo stepped away. Minhyuk only spared a glance back towards his friend before stepping into the grand quarters. Closing the door behind him, he could already see his father at the table, various breakfast items nearly overflowing off of it, even though Minhyuk only predicted that a small portion would actually be eaten. The king was as immaculate as ever, dressed in deep navy robes, golden threads and beads forming delicate patterns and details on the cloth. The colours matched nicely with Minhyuk’s own cream-coloured suit. 

“Good morning, Your Majesty,” he spoke, dipping into a low bow. 

“Come, sit,” the older man spoke to him, gesturing slightly to the seat next to him. Minhyuk quietly thanked him and settled at the table. Once Minhyuk was seated, the king began his breakfast, humming appreciatively. The steam and smells coming from the table would have been inviting under different circumstances, Minhyuk thought as he slowly poked at his eggs. 

“Did you sleep well?” Minhyuk questioned, keeping his voice as neutral as possible. 

“Yes, I did. The duchess recommended a particularly soothing blend; I had the maid make it for me last night before bed.” The king sipped his tea. “I could have it made for you if you’d like,” he offered. Minhyuk eyed the teacup next to his plate, the warm liquid suddenly losing its appeal. 

“That won’t be necessary,” he replied, “but thank you for the offer.” 

The king hummed, setting the cup down slowly. “Ah, that’s right, you’re having tea with her later this evening. I expect it would be a great opportunity to get to bond with her. She is quite a wonderful lady, and I believe her son is about your age. Perhaps the two of you could spare some time to get to know each other.” 

“Her...son? She has a son?” Minhyuk couldn’t keep the surprise out of his voice as he stared at his father. 

“Yes, have the two of you not met?” The king mused, raising an eyebrow tone admonishing as if it was Minhyuk’s fault that he hadn’t met the duchess’s son. The prince slowly shook his head. 

“A fine gentleman. He was blessed with the ability to control water. His services would be greatly appreciated during the dry seasons,” the king explained, and Minhyuk couldn’t ignore the edge to his tone. Suddenly the silver cuffs around his wrists felt heavy and burdensome. He tried to resist the urge to tug at his sleeves, instead forcing his lips upward. 

“I will be sure to relay that to him,” 

“I expect you to make the utmost impression. He is quickly proving his worth, and could be of great value on my court.”

“You’ve...met him? I mean,” Minhyuk hesitated, “you’ve been acquainted before?” 

“Yes, he’s joined me for lunch and tea. I even had him take a look at the recent financial reports. He’s suggested some changes to our methods that I found rather exciting.” The king leisurely plucked the ripe grapes from the table, unaware of the torrent of emotions raging inside his son. Minhyuk swallowed, attempting to keep his breath steady. Tea? Lunch? His father barely even _looked_ at him. 

“Why did you let him look at our financial reports?” The question came abruptly and sharply from his lips, and Minhyuk cursed internally at his slip up, watching the corners of his father’s mouth dip down. 

“What I do and whom I do it with is none of your concern,” the king replied coldly. “I suggest you focus on finishing your plate rather than being noisy. That is unbecoming of a prince - perhaps he can teach you a few things about such matters.” 

Minhyuk bit his lip, lowering his head as he ground out an apology. “Forgive me your Majesty, I did not mean to overstep my boundaries.” 

The rest of the breakfast went quietly and uncomfortably. Minhyuk was not looking forward to relaying its events to Eunwoo and having to apologize for the wasted efforts.

It was a shame, Minhyuk mused silently as he pushed his chair away from the table, to have such an atmosphere between father and son but he had long since given up on the notion of ever being up to par with his father’s demands. He had no magic and lacked sufficient public backing to really be of any value to the royal family. Not that there was much of a family to begin with - it’s always been just Minhyuk and his father for as long as he could remember. Until the duchess had appeared, that is. Every day he was reminded of the fact that he had next to nothing regarding information about his mother. He couldn’t say he missed her, since he had personally never known her, and his relationship with his father left much to be desired in terms of family in the holistic sense.

Minhyuk mulled over the bitter feelings as his thoughts strayed to her son. He would never admit out loud to the jealousy inside him at the notion that his father trusted a complete stranger to look at such sensitive documents and offer input, when he was rarely able to even get his suggestions approved beyond the council. The relatively short breakfasts he shared with his father seemed laughable now compared to lunch, tea and actually working together with the King. Minhyuk was not sure what to do with this information. All his life, it had just been him and his father, no matter how much the King disliked him, and that was the only comfort that Minhyuk could perceive in their broken relationship. Now that the duchess and her son had made their home perfectly well within the palace, it appears that Minhyuk could no longer partake in even such a small alleviation. 

The few bites of egg that he managed to swallow during the meal churned uncomfortably in his stomach as he excused himself from the table, shoulders relaxing only when he had safely exited through the gaudy doors of his father’s quarters. The weight on his chest remained as he felt Eunwoo come up beside him. The half hour spent with his father felt so long yet so short, and Minhyuk wasn’t sure which he preferred more.

⥀⥀⥀

“The duchess has a son,”

Eunwoo grunted as Minhyuk’s kick landed precisely on the target mat he was holding. Minhyuk reoriented himself, glaring at the padding in his friend’s hand. Minhyuk had relayed to Eunwoo what had happened at breakfast as soon as the door closed behind the last maid, granting the two some privacy in the grand room. It was where Minhyuk spent a good majority of his time, practicing several forms of martial arts as part of his daily schedule. He remembered being told that the room had first been designed as a space for magic practice, but since he had no magic to practice with, it had quickly been transformed into a rather impressive martial arts practice room, with a wide expansive mat placed in the middle, where the two of them were currently standing. 

After another successful hit, Eunwoo lowered the smaller individual mat, going over to retrieve a glass of water off the nearby table. 

“I don’t quite understand. Why is that a problem?” He turned towards the prince, holding out a glass. Minhyuk huffed, calming down enough to carefully take the water without spilling. 

“There’s just...something fishy about all of this, don’t you think?” 

Eunwoo tipped his head. “Something fishy about the duchess liking your father or that she has a son?” 

“Both. She’s made herself way too comfortable way too fast. And she shows off. I bet her son is as shallow and infuriating as she is,” Minhyuk muttered resolutely, pausing only to drink. Eunwoo pressed his lips together, trying to choose his next words carefully. 

“Well,” he reasoned, “the king _is_ allowed to love whoever he likes. It’s been years-” 

“I know more about this duchess than I do about my own mother,” Minhyuk cut him off. “It’s like she never even existed. But suddenly duchess is all that’s on my father’s mind?” he huffed. 

Eunwoo sighed, placing the mat down. Minhyuk took that as an invitation to continue. 

“Her _son_ has been having tea and lunch with _my_ father,” he felt his fingers curl, “and apparently, he’s even looked over our financial reports and given us his wonderful, gracious suggestions.”

“And... I’m assuming your father liked those suggestions,” the duke concluded. Minhyuk scowled. Eunwoo deflated, very much aware of the prince’s pain. 

“I’m sorry, Minhyuk. You know if I could try to speak to your father-” 

“Don’t. There’s no reason for you to put yourself in harm’s way for my sake,”

“But you’re my-” 

“Friend. I’m your friend, Eunwoo. I will not allow my friend to put himself in such a situation.” Minhyuk cut him off sternly, but the taller male shook his head. 

“You are also my prince and my dongsaeng. My loyalty and duties lie with you,” Eunwoo spoke gently despite the determination in his gaze. “And my duty is to care for you.” 

“I’m not a child, hyung,” Minhyuk retorted, but it fell flat. Instead of being angry, Eunwoo smiled softly. 

“Maybe not, but you’ve been given more than enough troubles for one man. I can only hope to alleviate some of them.” 

Minhyuk physically deflated, shame making him curl in on himself. His hyung looked at him with nothing but love and kindness, yet Minhyuk felt sick. _He_ should be helping out Eunwoo, _he_ should be comforting not comforted, _he_ should have the power and ability to stand up for himself and others, but the truth of the matter was that he had no more authority than Eunwoo himself. In fact, Minhyuk noted bitterly, he was more likely to do harm than good for the other man. 

A hand on his shoulder snapped him out of his thoughts. Minhyuk looked at Eunwoo, and thought not for the first time of the other’s tact and serenity. Somehow, the duke always seemed to know when to do what. It seemed that wherever he went, he was calm and collected- in control. And he didn’t even need magic to command a presence. Minhyuk could count on one hand the number of times that Eunwoo had used his magic in front of him, and it was mostly when they were out in the garden. Eunwoo had the ability to bend rays of light to his will, and the only time Minhyuk had seen him use it was to redirect the sun’s beams to a wilting flower, or a stray cat that was lounging around on a cloudy day. These rather small but thoughtful gestures were the ones that Minhyuk admired quietly, watching as the other’s hands molded the perfect amount of sunlight. Whatever the other did, watching Eunwoo work put him at ease. Even now when they were packing up the equipment, the quiet company they shared was calming and Minhyuk thought that the other male would make the perfect prince.

Those thoughts carried him through the remainder of the time and through the meeting with the council as he hardly spared a glance at the papers in front of him. It wouldn’t matter anyway, he thought as he handed off the parchment, since none of his proposals would live to see the light of day. It was many agonizing moments later that the great clock chimed, signaling the end of the meeting. Only one more hurdle left for the day. He felt exhausted, heart heavy and thoughts swirling. 

He hoped he could last long enough to return to his quarters, where it was safe and quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading! Please do leave a comment, banana milk or scream with me [rainysleeping](https://twitter.com/rainysleeping) on twitter! I would love to hear your thoughts! Special thanks to my writing inspiration and beta [vonseal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonseal/pseuds/vonseal) for helping me and just being awesome in general. This story has been in the works since April (so I have a couple of chapters prewritten!) and I am finally posting so I'm really excited to share it with you guys! 
> 
> See you all next time!


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back everyone!! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter :0 I'm very excited to post this chapter so I hope you all like this one as well.

Minhyuk licked his lips, mouth dry as he sat at the wooden table. The tea party was taking place in the middle of the castle gardens, where a grand gazebo stood amongst an ocean of flowers. The gazebo was specifically designed to give the best view of the garden from every angle, showcasing the rather large and decorated space and its beautiful roses. It was late afternoon by the time he arrived at the gazebo, the sun casting a perfect shade of soft gold upon the delicate tea set. It was a lovely place really, and Minhyuk usually appreciated the scenery. However, his current concern lay not with the artistic arrangement of the flowers or the interior design of the gazebo, but instead with the woman and young man seated across from him. Eunwoo took his place behind the prince, politely refusing the duchess’s invitation to sit. 

“It’s so lovely to have both of you here with me today! I would say it’s almost like a little family outing!” The duchess spoke into the fancy cup in her hand, bright red lip tint a stark contrast against the white china. Her hair was done up with meticulous curls, decorated with ribbons and dainty accessories that matched her crimson gown. _She would be beautiful_ , Minhyuk mused, _if not for her frivolous personality_. 

A gentle hand on his back stopped him from snapping back that they were _not_ a family. How dare this woman claim such a thing with ease when Minhyuk could not seem to hold a single civil conversation with his father? 

It seemed that Minhyuk was not the only one who resented the duchess’s statement, as her son wrinkled his nose, hand brushing through sandy blond strands. Unlike the duchess, who had chocolate-brown locks and fair skin, her son had lighter hair and a slightly darker complexion. And it seemed clear that the young man did not like Minhyuk from the moment Minhyuk made his entrance, and was making little effort to hide the fact. Minhyuk was more than fine with interacting as little as possible, but he had caught her son glaring at him over the rim of his cup more times than he could count. Minhyuk cleared his throat, fingers tinkering with the handle of his own cup of tea but making no move to actually drink it. 

“So...my father told me you liked tea?” He winced inwardly at the awkwardness, but he had never been good at small talk and exchanging meaningless words with people who didn’t care for what he had to say in the first place. For her part, the duchess seemed more than happy to engage in such frivolous conversation, which he was almost thankful for. 

“Oh yes, I often like to experiment with blends to get the most flavour and benefits! His Majesty was gracious enough to allow me to recommend him one of my own brews,” she preened. “I mixed it based on what benefits he preferred - I hope he found it to be to his liking?” 

Minhyuk nodded, lips pressed tight as he smiled. “Yes, he was informing me of how much he adored it this morning.” 

“I’m delighted to hear that! Do tell him that the duchess was pleased with his approval. Perhaps you would care for a blend?” She leaned forward, eagerness making her voice pitch higher. The prince managed to keep his expression neutral despite the increasing urge to grimace at her use of third person speech. 

“Oh, please don’t trouble yourself-” 

“Nonsense! I would be delighted to serve His Highness some of my work,” she said waving him off, her red nails glinting in the sunlight. Minhyuk couldn’t help but compare the colour to that of fresh blood seeping from a wound and he swallowed back his sickness. The duchess continued talking, hands flying about excitedly. “Of course, you must let me know your preferences so I can be sure to give you the best possible blend.”

“Ah... I see. I will have the duke inform you when I manage to properly think of a list, thank you,” he relented before turning to her son, desperate to get the attention away from him. “What about you, uh, Saeran, was it? Do you share your mother’s interests?” 

“I prefer to spend my precious time on important things such as security measures or financial reports — my interests lie in serving this kingdom _properly_. I’m sure you can relate, Your Highness, seeing as you must be so busy that I haven’t had the pleasure of seeing you around the palace.” Saeran seemed almost disgusted with the act of speaking to Minhyuk, who frowned at the other’s tone. It was one thing to be silenced and humiliated by the king, but he could only stay so complacent with letting the random son of a duchess make a fool of him. He ignored the warning squeeze of his shoulder. 

“What are you implying?”

Saeran put down his cup and jut out his chin. “I’m not implying anything, Your Highness. I was merely observing some similarities between us. I do hope you find that to be flattering, for I do believe we have-”

“Do not think you know enough about me to make such assumptions,” Minhyuk cut him off sharply, narrowing his eyes. Across the table, the duchess smiled nervously, fingers dancing lightly against the rim of her cup as she turned to address Minhyuk. The prince felt a gentle hand settle on his shoulder. 

“Forgive us if we have bothered you in any way Your Highness, I’m sure Saeran only meant to extend his willingness to get to know you better,” she spoke quickly, attempting to damage control the situation. “Perhaps I can interest you in a refill?” 

Minhyuk pushed himself away, the legs of his chair screeching uncomfortably as he got up. 

“That won’t be necessary, duchess, I think we’ve both had quite enough tea for the day.” He ignored her protests, bowing stiffly before making his way out from under the gazebo, Eunwoo quickly following suit. He felt Saeran glaring at his retreating back, making it harder to breathe as he made his way inside and straight up to his room. His skin felt hot while autopilot took over, allowing him to fume silently as he made his way up. Blindly walking into his room, he harshly tugged at his garments, quickly shedding his topcoat and vest and tossing them aside. The price ripped the ridiculously over-ruffled ascot from around his neck before crossing over to his window. 

Despite being left with nothing but a light silky blouse underneath, it did not get any easier to breathe. 

Throughout it all, Eunwoo stayed silent, observing the prince quietly from behind. It wasn’t too often that Minhyuk broke down so suddenly, Eunwoo reflected, as the prince was usually good at holding it in until he retired for the night. Although he never brought them up to Minhyuk, Eunwoo did not miss the nights where tears shined in the prince’s eyes, waiting to fall as soon as Eunwoo left the room. Eunwoo stopped shortly after entering, eyes tracking the prince as he made his way to the window. Even from far away Eunwoo could see the tense line of Minhyuk’s shoulder, dark hair mussed from taking off his clothes so haphazardly. It was a long moment before he heard the prince finally break the silence. 

“How much longer can I keep doing this hyung?” Minhyuk murmured, gaze lost in the city below.

One of the only things he cherished about this room was the view from his window. From so far up, it was easy to sweep over the kingdom below, the faint sounds of church bells swimming in the air. It was a beautiful sight really, but what always caught the prince’s eyes was not the lush green gardens surrounding the palace, nor the grand cathedrals and estates that were mere brown and black specks from so far away. It was rather the plain high wall that separated the two districts of his kingdom, adorned simply with dark iron gates that remained closed. In all his years, he’s never seen them open; never revealing the secrets of what lies behind them. He always wondered if they would even be able to open; surely they must be rusted over remarkably by now.

Eighteen years is a long time after all. 

He knew vaguely of the people there, that no magic rested beyond the gates. According to the bits and pieces from his father, the district was crawling with conniving thieves, poor peasants and weak-minded rebels that did nothing to contribute to their wonderful and prosperous kingdom; hence the reason for such gates. And with no magic, and no real power, it was rare to interact with those on the other side. Perhaps such descriptions should deter any thought of ever venturing beyond or opening those solid gates, but the unknown always lured him in nonetheless. Perhaps such thoughts were in mere defiance of his strict father, or just the genuine pull of curiosity. Perhaps, deep down, Minhyuk wanted to believe that such claims were not true, and that those without magic were not as worthless and vile as his father presumed. 

Glancing down at the silver cuffs adorning his wrists, he frowned. They were usually not visible under the puffed sleeves and ruffles of the cuffs of his shirts. Not many knew of the cuffs either, for under the king's orders they were to be hidden at all times. The only other person who knew about them apart from Minhyuk and his father was his right hand and best friend, Cha Eunwoo, and perhaps why Minhyuk often traded the tight sleeves for something much more loose fitting upon entering the privacy of his own quarters, when it was just the two of them. 

He heard Eunwoo sigh softly behind him, and Minhyuk hated the tired tone underneath it. They’ve been having this conversation more and more recently as his father had restricted travel outside the palace, though it wasn’t all that different than what had been established before. Minhyuk was rarely allowed to go out freely on his own, besides standard royal duties and occasions; so really, in his eyes, the king had no need for further restrictions. The uncomfortable meeting with the duchess and her son only accelerated his frustrations. 

He heard the shuffling sound of silky garments as he turned around to see Eunwoo settling into one of the chairs in his quarters, lips pressed tightly together. 

“Is there nothing that would be able to convince your father to let you leave? Maybe you could...” 

Eunwoo trailed off as Minhyuk shook his head, leaning his back against the sill. “Don’t you think I’ve been trying?” He sighed, “At this point I’m wondering if there’s any... point to all of this.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean even if I become king —what then? What am I supposed to do when the entire kingdom finds out the prince has been a fraud,that I have no power and no respect? What will the people say?” Minhyuk questioned, staring resolutely at the floor. “My father isn’t stupid, he’s no doubt thought about this, and likely much more than I have. But what does keeping me here accomplish?” 

The duke hummed in response, hands running absentmindedly along the arms of his chair as he thought over his prince’s words. “Is this why you don’t like the duchess?” 

Minhyuk frowned at the question. “She’s a shallow, power-hungry noble who wants nothing more than to get her hands on jewels and superficial luxuries. Of course I don’t like her.” 

“But you know how she’s going to get those things,” Eunwoo prodded. 

“I do. It's such a simple scheme, but it seems to be working. My father is clearly delighted to have her here,” Minhyuk sighed. “All in all, she’s harmless... relatively speaking. People like her are simple-minded since they are driven by such shallow things.” 

“I see. And her son?” 

“I’m assuming he wants the same. He’s an overgrown child with a silver spoon stuck up his arse,” he replied, smirking slightly as he saw Eunwoo huff out a small laugh. The room got quiet after that, a comfortable silence settling in before Eunwoo spoke up again. 

“I wish there was a way I could help you, Minhyukkie.” He leaned forward in his chair, gaze soft as he looked at Minhyuk. “If there is anything you think of where I may be of service, I hope you do not hesitate to let me know.”

Minhyuk smiled slightly, warmth spreading through his chest. “Thank you, hyung. I do not deserve your kindness.”

Eunwoo waved him off. “On the contrary, I believe you do not receive enough of it.” The older man stood up, straightening his white suit while a hand reached down to check his pocket watch. “I’m afraid I must leave to oversee preparations for tomorrow’s schedule,” he informed, bowing slightly. Minhyuk nodded, waving him off. 

“You’ve had a long day,” Eunwoo began as he straightened. “Please try to get some rest.” 

Minhyuk thanked his friend with another silent nod, watching as the other man left his quarters. The door closed with a soft echo, leaving Minhyuk completely alone with his thoughts. Turning back to the window, he relished the quiet, but longed for something more. He sometimes laughed to himself at the irony that his room was his sanctuary as much as it was his prison. The silver cuffs around his wrists were beautiful jewelry as much as they were chains. The metal bands may as well have been a part of his skin, as Minhyuk could not recall a day when they had not been on. He’d given up trying to take them off a long time ago. Tracing the intricate patterns engraved into the cuffs with his finger, he wondered about them for seemingly the millionth time. His father had never explicitly explained what they were for, always getting viciously angry whenever they were even seen, as if the sight of them was an unforgivable offense. He recalled a specific conversation he had years ago with his father that resulted in a particularly nasty bruise on his chest. He had just turned ten years old at the time. 

_“I thought I told you those damn cuffs were not to be seen!”_

_Minhyuk looked down at the floor, hands behind his back as his heart pounded loudly, nearly blocking out his father’s yells. The two were having a rare afternoon together. His father had invited Minhyuk to spend an afternoon with him on the balcony as a way to celebrate Minhyuk’s thirteenth birthday. Minhyuk had been elated at the time as he didn’t have a balcony in his quarters. In his excitement he’d forgotten to tighten his sleeves and they’d hitched as he reached across the table for a pastry._

_Minhyuk tried to stammer out an apology, eyes prickling with the telltale flush of oncoming tears and he squeezed them shut. He heard his father’s chair scrape against the floor and he winced at the harsh sound._

_“Get out of my sight,” the king spoke harshly and Minhyuk’s head snapped up just in time to see his father walk away, shoes clacking against the balcony floor._

_“D-dad wait, I’m sorry-!” His feet carried him before he had time to think, hands reaching out for his father’s robes. He never got a chance to grab them before he felt a sharp pain in his chest, knocking the breath out of him as he was shoved backwards. He whimpered, hands clawing at his chest as he gasped for air. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw his father’s hand glowing with fire, the heat lapping at Minhyuk’s skin._

_“What a disgrace,” his father sneered, “that someone as pathetic as you are is the son of the most powerful king this kingdom has had in decades.”_

The aftermath had been a disaster, Minhyuk recalled. Eunwoo had taken care of him then, despite the two not being as close as they were now. Though Minhyuk supposed it was Eunwoo’s duty to help him regardless, he did it with the tenderness of an older brother who’d been by his side for years instead of a couple months. It was the first time he’d allowed himself to cry in front of someone else, and he as much as he had hated himself for breaking down, the pain was far too much for him to bear at such an age. He remembered desperately trying to get the cuffs off to no avail, stopping only when Eunwoo had grabbed him, forcing him to calm down. The intensity of such pain, anger, and confusion he felt then had still been so raw to his younger self that it burned him. And unlike the burn and bruises left by his father that day, these scars had not faded with time, instead festering bigger as he got older. 

Needless to say, he did not celebrate much with his father after that. 

⥀⥀⥀

Minhyuk stared at the canopy above his bed later that evening, his wandering thoughts betraying his desire to slip into the blissfully ignorant world of dreams. After another feeble attempt at closing his eyes, he sighed, accepting the futility of trying to sleep. Grunting, he threw back the covers, sitting up and slipping over to his window. Maybe a change of scenery and fresh air would help. 

Looking down at the kingdom below, he sighed again as he took in the calming faint lights of the lanterns, observing the tiny dots of people moving about and wondering not for the first time what it would be like to be one of those dots, distant and unknown. The thought was quickly banished as he scoffed, glancing down at his hands. His powerless hands. Other than important festivals and custom occasions (that were far and few in between), Minhyuk couldn’t recall a time when he was allowed to wander freely within the streets of his own kingdom. And how could he? He would get ridiculed and targeted if the public ever found out. He suspected that his people were suspicious in any case; people loved to gossip, especially nobles who had nothing better to spend their time on. And Minhyuk supposed it was only logical to have such an outcome, for why else would the crown prince be hidden away if there wasn’t something amiss? The humiliation from the earlier tea party seeped into his veins, making him uncomfortably hot as he tried to shake the recollection away. 

His gaze wandered over to the wall in the distance and he felt a strange urge come over him. His wrists ached with the phantom weight of the bracelets. An idea wormed its way into his thoughts, no matter how much he tried to prevent it from taking hold. But he couldn’t, as the humiliation, anger and resentment thrummed in his heart instead of blood. It wasn’t a particularly brand new thought, he admitted to himself, as he’d thought countless times of running away before; but those had all been childish whims, never serious enough to go beyond empty wishes. 

His knuckles turned white as he gripped the ledge, leaning out as far as he could go, eyes boring into the faraway wall. It was a crazy idea, he acknowledged vaguely, but the thought of actually leaving would not fade from his mind, the pull of it so alluring in its outrageousness that he could not help but get more excited as he pondered it, turning it over in his head this way and that. He resisted the urge to run to Eunwoo, and instead forced himself to stay put, the idea coming together bit by bit until he could hardly stay still. He bit his lip, fingers tapping relentlessly against the sill as he wondered how to expend all this sudden excess energy, knowing he needed to sleep soon. 

Making his way over to his drawer, he hastily opened it, pulling out the music box and setting up on top of the dresser. He knew that attempting to sleep now would be pointless, and staring out his window would only serve him so much. Dancing at least, would hopefully tire him enough to catch a few hours. He would worry more about his idea later, when Eunwoo would no doubt show up to greet him in the morning. He knew there were risks and consequences but he put those thoughts on hold, and decided to grasp onto the excitement instead, letting it fuel his movements. 

The first few notes hit and he closed his eyes, letting his body settle into the familiar tune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Minhyukkie has an idea :0c but will Eunwoo be on board? We shall see next week. 
> 
> I really hope you all are having as much reading as I am writing! Special thanks to my (now) two lovely amazing betas: [casey](https://twitter.com/supersocks18) and [seal](https://twitter.com/thevonseal) !!! I love you both so much <3 
> 
> As always you can always find me over on twitter @[rainysleeping](https://twitter.com/rainysleeping)! Thank you so much for reading and I shall see you lovely people next week!


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back my lovely little raindrops! Hope you're all doing well ~

Minhyuk startled awake, gasping softly as he heard sharp knocks at his door. Squinting at his window, he noticed that the sun was already shining brightly, which meant that he had slept in. Cursing, he scrambled out of bed, throwing back the covers haphazardly. In his haste, he tripped, getting tangled in the sheets and landing face down with a loud thud. 

“Ow…”

“Your Highness? Are you alright?” Eunwoo’s voice came from above, and Minhyuk groaned softly. Lifting his head he saw the duke bent over him, confusion and concern creasing his eyes. Minhyuk blinked as he felt his cheeks warming. He hadn’t heard the other come in. 

“Yes, I’m fine, hyung,” Minhyuk tried not to cringe at the grogginess of his voice, accepting the outstretched hand being offered to him. 

“May I... ask why you were on the floor?” Eunwoo spoke while reaching out a hand to straighten down the stray strands of Minhyuk’s hair. Minhyuk leaned into the gentle touch, humming quietly. 

“Tripped,” he mumbled. Eunwoo frowned, letting his hand drop. He observed Minhyuk, noting the fact that the prince was still in his nightwear, the sheets still tangled loosely around his legs. Usually Minhyuk would be finishing a dance session in loose garments, bed made and tidy.

“Are you sure? Do you feel ill? I can send for the doctor at once-”

“I said I’m fine, hyung. I just stayed up late last night,” he explained, smiling at his friend’s concern. The duke frowned slightly, but ultimately let it go with a sigh. 

“What is my schedule for the day?” Minhyuk asked, biting his lip. 

Eunwoo stared at the prince for a moment more before responding slowly. “Well, you have your daily lessons, followed by a briefing with the new captain of the guards and-”

“A new captain?” Minhyuk cut him off, frowning, “What happened to the old captain? He was perfectly fine.” _It hadn’t been too long since he took position either_ , Minhyuk thought. 

“I’m not sure, Your Highness. I was just told that he had been replaced last night.” 

Minhyuk wanted to question Eunwoo more, and he would have under normal circumstances, but his mind was already wandering back to last night’s thoughts. Swallowing back any other words, he nodded, allowing Eunwoo to continue. 

“There are some documents that need your finalization and approval from the council, they should be on your desk by the evening,” Eunwoo finished. 

Minhyuk licked his lips, mouth suddenly slightly dry. “Is that all?” 

Eunwoo nodded, smiling slightly. “Yes, that is all- a nice light schedule for today. I hope you take this chance to res-”

“That’s perfect, hyung,” Minhyuk cut him off, bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

The duke looked at him, an eyebrow lifting in confusion. “Perfect?” 

Minhyuk nodded, feet already carrying him towards his closet, searching for a particular garment. “Yes. Cancel my lessons for the day, and reschedule the meeting with the guard for tomorrow morning. There is something I need to discuss with you,”

“ _All_ of your lessons?” Eunwoo echoed, round eyes widening in shock at the sudden request. The prince hardly missed any of his responsibilities, at least not intentionally. Even on days when he did not feel well, he attempted to at least be present. Something was off. 

Minhyuk sifted through the hanging clothes, humming as he examined them critically. He would need something inconspicuous. “Yes. You can have the maid bring breakfast to my room, I’m going to need you here all day.” He heard the scratching of quill on parchment, no doubt Eunwoo making notes already on how to fit the missed lessons into the prince’s later schedule. Minhyuk tried not to feel too guilty about giving his friend more work, but he didn’t dwell on it too long as his eyes landed on a plain blouse tucked in the back of his closet. He had a few of them that the seamstress had crafted for his dancing and for lounging about in his own quarters — all farmore comfortable and simple than anything his father had made for him. Running his fingers over the material, he pondered the shirt, frowning slightly while noting that all of the blouses he had tailored had wide cuffs, since he never planned on wearing them outside of his quarters. 

“What is it, Your Highness? This isn’t like you.” The prince jumped, not noticing that Eunwoo had managed to sidle up next to him, parchment and ink nowhere to be found. Instead, the other man was frowning heavily, arms folded as he faced the prince. His voice was quiet and soft like always, but Minhyuk knew his friend enough to pick up on the tension in his words. “You usually never would even think of cancelling your lessons, especially not all of them. What has gotten you so worked up like this?” Eunwoo questioned, arms relaxing as his face softened, “Is it because of what happened yesterday with the duchess? Are you sure you’re feeling alright?” 

Minhyuk let out a breath, the reminder doing nothing to ease his nerves. “No. It’s not because of the duchess.” Leaning against the frame of his closet, he chewed his lip before answering. Eunwoo was right; he realized how rash he is acting, but he couldn’t help it. Now that he had thought of such an idea seriously, now that he had the inkling, the itching of leaving this castle behind, he couldn’t let it go. It was sudden, it was slightly reckless, but something about Saeran sneering at him behind the decorated glass of the teacup the evening prior made his blood boil in ways he had not experienced before. He’d always been restricted to the palace, shackled to a life of being hidden away by a father who was too ashamed to admit his son was _powerless_. He’d endured thus far, following orders and completing the tasks he was given without complaint only to be rewarded with another chain in the form of a conniving woman and her presumptuous son. 

“Last night, I came up with an idea,” he began slowly, eyeing Eunwoo. He trusted the duke with everything he had, but voicing his thoughts from the night prior made him hesitate, the excitement from last night suddenly turning into a sickly bout of anxiety in his stomach. For his part, Eunwoo simply tilted his head, intently listening. 

“An idea? For what?” 

Minhyuk swallowed, focusing on a spot between his bare feet. “Well…”

⥀⥀⥀

“I’m sorry, I must have misheard you. You’re going to _what_?” Eunwoo looked at him incredulously, voice louder than Minhyuk had heard in a long time. He had never seen Eunwoo lose his calm demeanor before, and the thought of witnessing it now was not particularly soothing to his already fraying nerves. Unexpectedly, Eunwoo had reacted in the complete opposite of what he had envisioned yesterday. Then again, he didn’t think the Eunwoo mindlessly supporting him in his daydreams was particularly realistic either. Nonetheless, he was very aware of the rising tension in the room. 

“What else is there for me to do?” he pressed, voice straining. Minhyuk hated how desperate and loud his voice sounded, even to his own ears. Much like Eunwoo, he found himself rarely getting worked up, and yelling at the people who worked for him, especially his friend, had hardly ever crossed his mind. 

“Talk with your father! Do you realize much trouble you’ll be in if you get caught?” 

“You think I haven’t tried that? He despises me, hyung. He hardly cares to listen to a word I say to him about anything. What makes you think he would be willing to sit down and listen to me telling him how I’m going to go against his orders?” Minhyuk questioned. 

“Then wait! Just wait until you’re able to work things out-”

“I’m tired of waiting, hyung! I’m tired of waiting here in this tower like a useless trophy the kingdom doesn’t even get to see!” 

He watched as Eunwoo clamped his mouth shut, still scowling slightly. The silence between them was deafening, and Minhyuk was too aware of the wild beating of his heart. The seconds passed too slowly for his liking as he waited for the duke to respond. This was not going the way he had imagined at all. 

Finally Eunwoo spoke, fingers raking back and pulling on his perfectly styled hair, ruining it in the process. “It’s still dangerous to sneak out like this- without guards or anything to protect you. You could get mugged, kidnapped, or- or even worse! You don’t know what kind of people are out there, Minhyuk. We have rules and regulations, but not everyone follows them obviously. Not everyone is as kind and honest as you want to think they are. Life outside is not some sort of fairy tale. You’re just going to become a target-” 

“I know hyung, that’s why I’m going to go in disguise. No one will even spare a glance when I’m in these,” he held up the plain beige garments in his hands, “and besides —do you think anyone really even cares? It’s not like the public sees me that often anyways,” he laughed, but there was no humor behind it. “The last time I went out was the festival almost two years ago and that was only because it was to honour the royal family, and you remember how that went.” Minhyuk was still bitter about being kept in the carriage for the majority of the festivities, during which his only consolation being the greasy snacks Eunwoo had managed to sneak in for him. The memory would have brought a smile to the prince’s face had it not been for the current tension. 

Eunwoo let out a long sigh, closing his eyes. “What about your cuffs?” He asked quietly. 

“I’ll cover them up with some sort of wrap. I’ll try to avoid crowded areas or anywhere that looks barren and I will come back should anything look suspicious. Don’t worry, I plan to be as safe as possible.” 

“That doesn’t mean that this isn’t still dangerous!” 

“Eunwoo-hyung…”

“No! What if something happens to you? What am I supposed to say if the king asks for you or if there’s an emergency?” 

“That’s where I need your help, actually. I need you to cover for me while I’m gone.” Eunwoo was already shaking his head before Minhyuk even finished speaking. 

“Are you even listening to me, Minhyuk? I don’t agree with this,” he replied sternly. “It’s reckless and dangerous- there isn’t even a solid plan! You can’t just expect to walk outside and have everything go well when you haven’t been outside for more than a year! You don’t know what’s out there!” 

“And that’s the problem!” Minhyuk cried out. He grasped Eunwoo’s hands, making sure to look the taller male in the eye. “Listen, please. I know this is a lot to ask of you and that it’s dangerous, but what other choice do I have? I have to see my people, see this kingdom, and not just through council reports or my window. I can’t stay up here anymore, hyung.” Minhyuk let out a shaky breath, his knuckles turning white. Eunwoo stayed quiet, and Minhyuk could see the other’s jaw working, that Eunwoo was being worn down by the younger’s pleads. 

“Your Highness, _Minhyukkie_ , I can’t-”

“Please.” 

Eunwoo bowed his head, “Listen, I’ve always agreed with you because I trusted your decisions, I trusted your judgement...I trusted you. I still do. But I can’t follow this. This is too dangerous. If something happens to you and I can’t stop it?” Eunwoo’s hands balled into fists in Minhyuk’s grasp, “my job is to protect and serve you, please don’t take that away from me.” 

Minhyuk felt his heart squeeze uncomfortably at his hyung’s words. Any excitement he had from before was extinguished, instead being replaced with confusion and hurt. 

“Why? I don’t understand. Why won’t you at least give me a chance?” 

“Because I can’t just let you get hurt- or worse. It’s better, _safer_ , for you to stay here where I can keep an eye on you.”

The prince huffed, exasperated. “You don’t have to keep an eye on me, hyung. Do you really think I won’t be able to take care of myself? Do you think that just because you’re here, that I’m perfectly 100 percent safe?” Minhyuk questioned, heat seeping into his words. Eunwoo tugged his hands out of Minhyuk’s grasp. 

“I didn’t say that-” 

“But that’s what you’re implying!” Minhyuk shot back. “Do you really think just because I don’t have magic that I won’t be able to handle myself outside the palace?”

“Can you?” 

Minhyuk paused at his friend’s stiff tone. “What?”

“Can you handle yourself, should you get into trouble and be at a clear disadvantage?” Eunwoo repeated, voice hard. 

“I’ll try to! I’ll fight through it-”

 _“That’s not good enough!”_

The words rang out sharply from Eunwoo’s lips, and Minhyuk felt the words pierce through his chest as he looked at his friend with wide eyes. Eunwoo looked angry, eyes dark and cold, so much unlike the normal serenity that Minhyuk was used to that he couldn’t help but take a step back, heels bumping against the dresser. It was quiet between the two of them as Minhyuk stared at the duke, a whirl of emotions swelling up inside of him. The two of them had gotten far more worked up than he had anticipated and now the only thing between them is the stiff silence that was suffocating Minhyuk. His head ached and the words Eunwoo had thrown at him kept replaying in his mind like a broken record. 

That’s not good enough. 

Minhyuk looked away, unable to meet the eyes of someone who had uttered the same words that haunted him throughout his entire life. “It would seem that,” he swallowed thickly, “my father is not the only one who seems to think that I am not good enough.” 

Minhyuk did not see the way Eunwoo’s face rapidly drained of colour, falling instantly as panic seeped into his voice. 

“Your Highness no, I didn’t mean-” 

Minhyuk held up a hand, stopping Eunwoo’s rebuttal. “Listen to me. I’m going to do this whether or not you, my father, or anyone, is okay with it. This is my decision to make and I had hoped that you would respect it, but I understand your concerns.” 

Eunwoo exhaled harshly, staying quiet for a while before responding in a low voice. “I don’t have a choice in this, do I?” 

“Do not force me to make this into an order, hyung. Please understand.” 

“Then promise me.” 

Minhyuk looked up, confused, “Promise you?” 

Eunwoo nodded, eyes flickering nervously, “Promise me that you will come back safely and that you won’t do anything reckless out there.” 

Minhyuk’s heart warmed slightly, the earlier anger easing slightly as he observed Eunwoo. The same Eunwoo who had tended his wounds and stayed by his side all these years. The prince realized that his plan, his ambitions, involved his friend as much as it involved him. Looking at Eunwoo now, he could see how uncomfortable it was for him and Minhyuk felt the tendrils of guilt curl in his stomach. Reaching out a hand, he placed it carefully on Eunwoo’s arm, making sure to look the duke in the eye as he spoke. 

“I promise, hyung. I’ll leave in the afternoon and return before the sun sets - I won’t be away for long.” Minhyuk assured, tone firm. “Trust me.” 

It took a moment, and Minhyuk could see the conflict swimming behind his friend’s eyes before he closed them. The prince held his breath, waiting for what seemed like an eternity before Eunwoo finally replied. 

“As long as you come back to me safe, I will do everything I can to help you.” 

Minhyuk beamed, eyes shining as he felt the prickle of tears. Wiping at them hastily, he reached out to wrap his arms around his friend, relishing in the relief that Eunwoo’s agreement had brought him. Eunwoo grunted softly before he returned the embrace, hand coming up to gently rest on the back of Minhyuk’s head, fingers starting to work on untangling the knots from the prince’s navy-coloured strands. 

“Thank you.” 

They stayed like that for a while, excitement, uncertainty, and the promise of change swirling between them and Eunwoo couldn’t help but worry about what would happen next. He had agreed, if only because defying Minhyuk, the person he had come to cherish the most in this palace, was exhausting. There was something grounding about Minhyuk, and Eunwoo had come to hold the prince’s presence beside him close to his heart, making him weak to everything the prince said. Eunwoo could only hope that he would not come to regret his cowardice, sending out a silent prayer to whoever was listening to help him protect Minhyuk. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if the prince was no longer by his side. 

⥀⥀⥀

“So when do you plan on leaving?” Eunwoo asked, carefully wrapping the long strip of cloth around Minhyuk’s arms, making sure to secure them enough but not so much that he was hurting the prince.

“In an hour or so, that’s usually when the servant’s entrance is open for the day, so I’ll sneak out from there.” 

Eunwoo nodded, securing the last bit of cloth around the prince’s wrist. “And you’re going to come back before sunset,” he concluded. 

“Yes, and you’ll be there to make sure I can get back in,” Minhyuk finished. Eunwoo hummed, running through the prince’s plan through his mind. It was relatively feasible. Eunwoo was in charge of overseeing exchanges and deliveries from outside the palace, and would usually be there when they opened up that area of the castle for the servants to pass through and when they closed the gates as well. The gates opened up to a direct route from the castle to the village. If everything ran smoothly, Eunwoo would be able to help Minhyuk sneak in and out easily. 

“Well, if this is going to work, then you’re going to have to cover up your hair,” Eunwoo said. “Even if you dress up plainly, you’re pretty recognizable with your hair colour.” Minhyuk hummed, frowning as he mulled over a solution. 

“You’re right, I’m going to need a wig or…” 

“Or, I can get you a servant’s cap, I see a lot of them wearing it. It’ll be easier to get a hold of than a wig, and easier to wear as well.”

Minhyuk grinned, “That would be perfect, thank you hyung.” The prince got up from where the two had settled on his bed, making his way over to the mirror to examine Eunwoo’s handiwork. Staring at himself, he felt oddly at ease, the loose, plain fabric falling comfortably on his frame. He’d chosen old brown slacks that he’d kept for dance practice, hems having been frayed from overuse, and a cream coloured top with simple sleeves and no embellishments. He couldn’t help but think that commoner clothing fit him far better than anything fancy ordered for him by his father. 

Glancing outside his window he squinted against the rising sun. It would be noon soon, meaning that Eunwoo had to leave to oversee the opening of the gates along with the designated guards. Closing his eyes, he breathed deeply, dispelling any doubts that he had. There was no room for hesitation if he wanted this endeavor to turn out in his favour. 

He was going to do this. 

Sneaking out of the palace against his father’s orders would be punishable as treason, but he supposed that it would be better than being eternally ignored by someone who was supposed to be his only family. 

“Alright,” Minhyuk turned around, shooting a wobbly smile at his friend, “let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright sooo our little prince is going off on his own in the village for the very first time :0c there's no way this could possibly go wrong, right? Anyways, thank you everyone for reading!! I feel like this is where the story really kicks off, so hopefully you guys are enjoying the ride :D as always you can go ahead and find me over on [twitter](https://twitter.com/rainysleeping)! Big thanks again to seal and casey for being phenomenal betas I love you guys <3
> 
> See you all next time!


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back everyone!

Minhyuk used one of his fancier cloaks to cover himself as he and Eunwoo made their way towards the servant’s gates, making light and random conversation between themselves. On the outside they looked normal, confident even, but Minhyuk’s heart was pounding furiously and he could feel the sweat gathering around his neck and his upper lip. He tried distracting himself by tracing the embroidery of the satchel he hid under the cloak but it only succeeded in making him hotter. It was uncomfortable and had his vision spinning as he walked through the hallways, the lavish decorations and drapes decreasing in intensity until the two of them stopped in front of the scratched up doors. Eunwoo placed a hand on the prince’s back, leading the two of them inside. 

There was no one around, and Minhyuk let out a sigh, shoulder’s relaxing slightly now that the two of them were alone for a moment, no longer watched by the wandering eyes of the castle staff. While Eunwoo made quick work of taking out the keys, Minhyuk took a moment to observe the servant quarters, noting how plain and dark everything was. In contrast to the royal purples and reds and gold that decorated the castle, the dark stone walls of these quarters were drab and rather depressing; an ambience that didn’t help with his already fraying nerves. Strewn about were various carts, barrels, and crates, no doubt used to bring in the daily shipments and cargo from the outside. He didn’t have more time to look around however, as a balled up cap was thrust into his hands. 

“Put this on and make sure to hide all your hair. I’m going to open the gates a little earlier, so there shouldn’t be too many people outside, and you should be able to slip out,” Eunwoo spoke quickly but steadily, and Minhyuk knew that the duke was completely focused on getting his plan to work. Brushing back his blue strands, he fastened the cap tightly, pulling it low over his eyes. Taking off his cloak, he watched Eunwoo grab one of the smaller crates before holding it out to him. 

“What is this for?” Minhyuk asked as he took the wooden box in his hands. 

“You wanted a disguise right? It’ll look odd if you’re just wandering out without anything in your hand. At least with this it’ll make you look like you’re off to pick up something,” 

The serious look on Eunwoo’s face as he spoke was endearing, and Minhyuk couldn’t help but smile softly as he listened. His mind wandered to the small pouch of coins hidden underneath his clothes and he made a mental note to pick up something for his friend in thanks. The snap of a pocket watch closing brought him back to reality, and he blinked. Eunwoo exhaled softly before the corners of his lips curled into a slight smile. 

“The guards will be here soon, so you have to hurry if you want to avoid as much security as possible. You ready?”

Minhyuk nodded, hoisting up the crate. “Yeah. Yeah let’s go.”

The clicks of the gate’s lock echoed in his ears, blending with the thudding of his heart. He hesitated in front of the gates, the gravity of the situation hitting him suddenly and making his knees go weak. The metal rods of the gates loomed high over him as they stood there, teasing him silently. He was so close. The taste of freedom on his tongue was as terrifying as it was exhilarating. 

“Hyung, I’m going to do it,” he whispered, and the duke was beside him in an instant, hands steadying him.

“Come back to me safe, Minhyukie,” Eunwoo spoke in a low tone, his voice calming. Minhyuk felt a gentle nudge from behind, pushing him past the gates and out onto the path to the village. 

_This is it._

And with one final sigh, he was off. 

⥀⥀⥀

Sneaking out was relatively simple with the tips and upgrades to his disguise that Eunwoo had given him. Ditching the wooden crate in a nearby abandoned cart once he was a safe distance away, he let out a breath that he hadn’t realized he’d been holding since he stepped outside. He’d been so anxious about slipping away unnoticed that he’d kept his head down the majority of the way away from the palace. Now that he put some distance between himself and the castle’s walls, he allowed himself to dwell on the elation flowing through his blood, his hands twitching with eagerness. 

The village was bustling and Minhyuk soaked in as much of everything as he could. Taking a comparatively slower stride than before, he let his eyes wander, gaze trailing over the stalls and shops. Minhyuk realized he’d never witnessed such a magnificent mirage of colours all at once, the dark hues of the palace having limited his palette greatly. Smells of street food wafted around him and he felt his mouth water, the new scents tantalizing in their mysteriousness. The clack of wagons over cobblestone combined with the pitter of hundreds of busy footsteps faded nicely into the background as the advertisements of vendors and shopkeepers blended with the excited squeals of children that ran past him. He watched them run ahead, fascinated with the little figurines some held in their hands. He’d gotten relatively few toys growing up. His father, on the occasion that he felt in a particularly good mood, preferred to hand him books and quills (or rather have someone else shop pick them up to give to Minhyuk). What Minhyuk had lacked in magical abilities, he was told to make up for in studies and knowledge. The only fond memories he had with such trinkets were the children’s books and wooden soldiers that Eunwoo used to sneak in for him to read and play with before bed time.

Shaking the thoughts away, he followed the younger children, eyes trained on the dolls they waved around, the colours of the doll’s clothing a blend of various bright hues. Tiny crystals on the dolls clothes glittered in the afternoon sun. Upon closer inspection, the small group of children consisted of a young girl and two boys who were slightly taller than her. They all shared the same chestnut-coloured hair and were dressed somewhat fancy- at least compared to what Minhyuk was currently wearing. He guessed they must be children of rich merchants or nobles. 

He caught up to them in front of a window to a toy shop, their chatter becoming clearer as he got closer. He managed to hear the tail end of their conversation, and it seemed that the younger girl was less enthusiastic than before. 

“But I want _this_ one!” 

Minhyuk’s gaze followed to where she was pointing through the window to a rather simple looking doll. It had comparatively less embellishments than the one she was currently holding but had longer hair that seemed particularly shiny and realistic. Minhyuk didn’t know much about dolls and toys, but he guessed that the longer locks on the doll in the store was what appealed to the little girl. Whatever the case, it seemed that she was unable to get the doll for some reason the prince was unable to discern. His hand subconsciously settled on the pouch at his side as he bit his lip. His feet seemed to move on his own into the store, even though he promised Eunwoo that he wouldn’t go out of his way to get noticed. The jingle of a bell greeted him once he stepped inside. 

“Woah… amazing,” he breathed out softly. The shop was lined with shelves upon shelves of toys of all kinds, shapes and sizes. There were stuffed animals, dolls with dresses and slacks, little wooden trinkets and toys in every colour. Reaching out a hand to a nearby shelf, he ran his fingers through the fluffy-looking cotton of a stuffed horse and he huffed out a silent laugh at how soft it was. Never had he imagined to find intrigue in such a simple thing, but the excitement he had felt earlier came back in childish joy as he marveled at the toys. 

He was snapped out of his trance by movement at the window, and glancing outside, he made direct eye contact with the little village girl from earlier. She was staring right at him, almost _through_ him, for a long moment before she returned her attention to the doll in the window. 

“Can I help you, son?” 

The voice of an elderly man behind him made him jump as he spun around to face the newcomer. In front of him was a man with long white hair and an even longer beard. He had on dark navy trousers and a light brown top that hung loosely from his skinny frame. Minhyuk eyed the simple wooden cane the man used to lean on, couldn’t help but think that the elder man looked quite similar to the wizard characters Eunwoo used to read to him about when he was younger. Clearing his throat, he offered a small smile and quickly tried to gather his composure, resisting the urge to bow by reminding himself that he was no longer in the palace. 

“Are you by chance the shopkeeper?” 

The older gentlemen smiled back, amusement twinkling in his eyes. “Well, by chance, that would be me.” 

Minhyuk instantly took a liking to the man. “Well...I was wondering, um, if-” 

“You would like to purchase the doll in the window for that young lady over there?” The shopkeeper cut him off, not unkindly, as he nodded towards the doll. Minhyuk’s eyes widened as he stared at the older man. 

“How’d you know?” 

“I wasn’t born yesterday, son,” the shopkeeper chuckled, waving a wrinkled hand. He walked over to the window slowly, cane creaking under his weight as he reached out and gently took the doll away from the display. 

“How much is it?” Minhyuk asked, hand reaching for his pouch as he followed behind the older gentlemen who made his way slowly to the counter in the back of the small shop. 

“Well, normally she’d be worth 20 coins, but for a kind young lad like you I’ll make an exception,” the man said, taking Minhyuk aback by the generous offer.

“Oh, no, I couldn’t possibly-”

“I don’t wanna hear it,” the shopkeeper interrupted him, smiling. “Besides, this isn’t the first time that young lady has stood in front of this ol’ shop. I reckon it’s high time this doll got a proper home anyway,” he spoke knowingly as he got out a piece of cloth. Minhyuk watched a moment as the man’s wrinkled hands worked to carefully wrap the doll inside the cloth. 

“Thank you, Sir, uh…”

“Just Clarence is fine, son.”

Minhyuk nodded, smiling as he wondered if everyone in the village was as kind and lively as the older man. “Thank you, Clarence.” 

Clarence tipped his head as Minhyuk mimicked the shopkeeper’s gentle movements from earlier as he picked up the doll. While moving, his eyes caught on little blue and yellow figures with one eye on the bottom shelves behind Clarence. They looked like they hadn’t been touched in a while, but for some reason he could not name, Minhyuk couldn’t help but think of Eunwoo when he saw them. Clarence followed Minhyuk’s line of sight. 

“Ah, those old things,” the older man grunted as he bent down to grab one of the little figurines 

“What are they?” 

“Abandoned projects of mine, never really hit it off with the younger kids,” Clarence explained, holding out the figurine for Minhyuk to examine. It was oval-shaped, with a yellow body and blue overalls sculpted on with surprising detail for such a small and simple thing. 

“You made these?” he asked in slight shock. 

“Yup.” 

“Incredible. You’re quite skilled, I don’t understand why children would not love these.” 

Clarence huffed out a little laugh. “Thanks, son. But I’m afraid it’s been a while since I’ve tried selling them.” 

“Oh,” Minhyuk frowned, not understanding why anyone would decline such craftsmanship. Pointing to the little figure the shopkeeper held in his hand, Minhyuk asked, “Do you mind if I buy this then?” Clarence opened his mouth but Minhyuk held up a hand to stop the shopkeeper from protesting, “I insist, Clarence.” 

The smile that broke out on the face of the older man was blinding, and Minhyuk felt warmth bloom in his chest. 

Minhyuk left the shop, wrapped doll in hand and the small wooden figure tucked into his pocket. Stepping out, the jingle of the shop bell faded as the door swung shut. The little girl turned to look at him, eyes wide and expectant. Minhyuk smiled hesitantly and held out the doll towards her, lowering himself so he was at the same eye level. 

“This- this is the one you wanted, right?” 

The young girl nodded shyly, half of her face hidden behind the doll she had been waving around earlier. Minhyuk watched as she reached out a hand slowly to take, but stopped as a harsher voice made her gasp and snatch her hand back. 

“Eun Ae! Get away from that man this instant!” 

Minhyuk turned to see a woman dressed lavishly, an overbearingly embellished fan waving around in her hands. She approached the pair, her dress swishing around in time with her steps. Even from afar, Minhyuk could tell her dress was obviously made from fine imported silks. Not as expensive as the ones he was used to seeing in the palace, but close enough to where an untrained eye couldn’t possibly tell the difference. 

Minhyuk straightened and stepped away from the girl, doll hanging uselessly at his side. He felt wary of the approaching woman, her glare making him shrink back. The older woman grabbed who Minhyuk now knew to be Eun Ae and pulled the younger girl closer to her. She scanned Minhyuk up and down from behind her fan and the prince could see the disgust overflowing from her eyes, but he couldn’t understand why it was directed at him or why it was even there in the first place. She huffed, turning around without a word to Minhyuk and marching away from him as she dragged Eun Ae with her, talking with the younger girl harshly.

“How many times have I told you not to go near that peasant shop?” 

“But-”

“Enough. We can have a better doll imported for you from overseas.” 

Minhyuk watched the pair leave, an ugly feeling settling in his stomach. He knew that in this case, ‘better’ simply meant ‘more expensive’. He glanced down at his plain clothes, mind turning with a whirl of thoughts. The women reminded him too much of the people he was forced to interact with, particularly his father’s current love interest. The similarities brought a bad taste to his mouth as he looked at the abandoned doll in his hands. He couldn’t help but feel like he lost something. It was strange, feeling so bare and exposed outside the familiar walls of the castle. 

“I guess this old shop is just not cutting it anymore, eh?” the shopkeeper seemed to materialize next to him, joining Minhyuk in watching the noblewoman and her daughter walk away. 

“You saw.”

It wasn’t a question, but the older man nodded anyway, a gentle hand coming up to pat Minhyuk on the shoulder.

“Some people will only ever chase after wealth, but in the end, they will end up having nothing of value. But I guess us simple folks wouldn’t understand that life I suppose.” 

“I know,” Minhyuk answered quietly. If only he could tell Clarence how much he understood that sentiment. Instead he held out the doll. “You should take this back.” 

“Keep it. I have a feeling it’ll find a home eventually with you.” With a final pat on the back and a smile, Clarence turned around and went back inside, leaving Minhyuk outside before the prince had a chance to object. Standing alone, Eunwoo’s words from earlier echoed in his mind as he frowned. 

_You don’t know what kind of people are out there, Minhyuk. Not everyone is as kind and honest as you want to think they are._

He supposed, as he tucked the doll dejectedly into his satchel, it was foolish to think for a second that life outside the palace was much different than life inside of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was a little disappointing for Minhyuk :( but there's still so much left of the village to explore! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter- I'm really excited to release the next one so look forward to it!! Again special thanks to Seal and Casey for their amazing help with beta reading this story I love you guys so much <3 and as always, hit me up over on [twitter](https://twitter.com/rainysleeping)! 
> 
> See you all soon!


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome welcome! I'm super excited for you guys to read this chapter, so without further ado :0c let's begin!

Walking a little further into the village, it seemed that the streets were getting even more and more crowded and by extension, more exciting. One thing that had caught his eye as he moved away from the toy shop was the abundance of magic all around him. His father was powerful and all the staff in the palace had magic, but magic in the castle was restricted for security purposes. Anyone breaking conduct would have to face his father, and usually no one ever saw them again. Minhyuk tried not to think about what his father would do to him, and Eunwoo for that matter, if he was caught. Tugging the cap lower over his eyes, he groaned softly at the sudden onslaught of nerves, making his stomach turn. 

_Get a hold of yourself Minhyuk. This was your idea...own up to it._

He spotted a group of guards on patrol up ahead, conversing silently amongst themselves and he held his breath, ducking his head as he continued walking, heading straight for them. His entire body was rigid as he kept his eyes low and strained to keep the same leisurely walking pace as before. He figured it would look suspicious if he was in a rush to get away from the guards, and tried to maintain a somewhat relaxed composure. He could only hope that he blended in enough and seemed like a normal civilian strolling through the city and not the crown prince breaking the law in broad daylight. Fortunately, he passed by them unnoticed as he overheard their conversation about who could impress a nearby high ranking woman first. Minhyuk couldn’t help but roll his eyes under his cap. 

Taking a few deep breaths, he straightened himself again after putting some distance between him and the guards, forcing his thoughts elsewhere. He couldn’t get distracted with such dark ideas and miss out on the wonderful sights around him. The smell of the shops and street food was mouthwatering, and he peeked through the display window of a bakery as he passed to marvel at the breads and pastries that were placed artfully to encourage onlookers to step inside. The shop owner was a small pudgy man, who was waving his hands around swiftly. Minhyuk gasped softly as he watched, pots, pans and rolling pins dancing in the air elegantly like some bakery choreography. Minhyuk guessed the baker had some sort of levitation based magic and clearly made no effort to hide it, as the prince spotted onlookers inside the shop, also in awe at the dance of kitchen utensils. It seemed to be a marketing tactic, but Minhyuk didn’t need any more convincing as moments later, he too was part of the sparse crowd of customers, children and parents alike. 

Leaving the shop with a fresh baked donut in hand, the earlier encounter with the rude noblewoman was nearly forgotten as he hummed in satisfaction. Unlike the palace, magic was much less restricted in the village than he had thought. He continued to see all sorts of abilities, some elemental based like his father (he tried to stay away from anything close to fire), some similar to Eunwoo’s, and others like the baker’s. Those who could use magic seemed to use it to their advantage, using flashy tricks and attractive gestures to draw in more customers and onlookers. Minhyuk was drawn in as easily as a moth to a flame, trying to stick to the back of the crowds and abide by his promise to Eunwoo. Although his efforts were to stay as inconspicuous as possible, there was little to be done to quell the itching begging him to observe the magic much closer. 

That was how he spent the majority of his time: observing from afar, occasionally slipping in and out of a shop that had grabbed his attention and refused to let it go. He saw street performers and people of all ages and backgrounds, and he could hardly keep up with the influx of new information and experiences. It was as fascinating as it was exhausting. His favourite part of it all, he thought honestly as he jumped out the way of a horse-pulled wagon, was the anonymity of it all. The freedom to wander and explore without fear of being judged, of having others whisper behind his back. The disappointment and anger of his father weighing on his shoulder was lifted for the first time in his life and it was exhilarating. In the castle he was a prince, with servants and duties suffocating him. Out here he was a nobody, and it was intoxicating, drawing him out further and further away from the prison disguised as a palace. 

Eventually he arrived at what appeared to be the heart of the town, a large area devoid of any buildings or vendors save for a slew of street performers, children running around, and the great clock tower. The tower had a small fountain shaped in a ring all around the base, intercepted only for a small gate in the center. Beyond the fountain lay an abundance of flowerbeds, all of various colours and varieties.. It made for a lovely center to the town, he concluded. Minhyuk stared up at the tall structure, excited when he noticed that he could see the giant hands of the clock moving noticeably as each second passed. It was only then, however, that he had noticed the time, causing him to gasp audibly. It may have felt as if he had just stepped foot outside the palace, but according to the clock in front of him, several hours had already passed. 

_That couldn’t be_ , he thought dejectedly. He still had so much he wanted to see, so many nooks and streets that he hadn’t been to yet. Minhyuk cursed silently at the clock, frowning, but tried not to dwell too much on the thought of passing time. According to the clock, he still had a handful of hours, before he would have to eventually make his way back to the palace in time to be able to slip in before the servant’s gates closed for the day. 

Gripping his satchel he turned around, determined to make the most of the last few hours of freedom and fun. A nearby street performer that was drawing a crowd drew his attention and he inched closer to the commotion. Shouts of encouragement and appreciation from the crowd pushed him to the front as he jostled his way through the thickening mass of onlookers. After muttering a plethora of ‘excuse me’s and ‘pardon me’s, he landed on the cobblestone with a grunt. Grumbling, he dusted himself off as he stood, hoping that whatever he had struggled for was worth it. 

Minhyuk was not disappointed. The performer was dancing powerfully, soft purple and pink flames flowing from his fingertips, blending with his graceful movements to make the most mesmerizing choreography and Minhyuk was taken aback by how beautiful they were. The inviting and warm pastel-coloured fire he was witnessing now was in stark contrast to the harsh and threatening red flames his own father wielded. Minhyuk tended to avoid any fire-based magic, but the spectacle in front of him was different. The artistry and joy of the dance made him unable to take his eyes off the man commanding such a large crowd with his choreography. 

The dancer had pale golden hair and wore a loose fitting silk garment with golden threading and tiny gem detailing that complimented and reflected the light of the flames and afternoon sun beautifully. His body was lithe and moved in a way that was as enchanting as his looks, and Minhyuk was surprised at how young and handsome the performer was. Minhyuk noticed the man was barefoot, and the prince wondered how he managed to step on the rough cobblestone beneath him without wincing. A closer look revealed that the dancer seemed to barely touch the ground, movements light as air as he danced to a faint R&B hip hop track playing in the background, barely heard over the increasing roar of the crowd. Minhyuk saw that it was coming from a man suspended in mid-air a ways away behind the dancer, long black hair flowing in tune with the rhythm that seemed to be produced from the man’s hands. 

It was incredible. 

Yet as much as Minhyuk was entranced by the performer, he could not help the jealousy and longing worming into his heart. A quick glance around showed a diverse audience, from simple shop owners who had come out to watch the spectacle to posh upperclassmen who had an eye for artistry and public entertainment. Everyone seemed to be in awe, or at least somewhat impressed with the dancer, admiration clear in their cheers and claps. Minhyuk envied the freedom and love the dancer had as he felt his feet tapping and twitching along in time with the background music. If he closed his eyes, he could imagine it was _him_ dancing in the center of the town, without a care in the world and the awe of a growing crowd of admirers at his fingertips.

His daydreams were cut short as the song came to an end, the last notes fading fast with the rush of noise that consumed the crowd, hollers for an encore sweeping the rest of the onlookers. Minhyuk’s eyes snapped open, hands coming together as he saw the performer take a bow, smile wide with glee and flames dancing off of him in the excitement. He reminded Minhyuk of a fairy. 

A sudden, high-pitched scream cut through the crowd and in a blink of an eye, the ambience of the moment was gone. Minhyuk grunted as he was jostled around once more, the people around him pushing and rushing to disperse in their panic. He barely got a chance to catch his footing as he was shoved around, but it was no use as he found himself on the ground, his satchel getting knocked away from him along with his pouch of coins. 

_“Thief! Thief!”_

Minhyuk covered his head, hands latching tightly onto his cap, as footsteps rained all around him, deciding it was best to duck for cover instead of getting trampled as people dispersed. He figured someone had gotten pickpocketed whilst they were distracted with the performance, based on the accusations of the woman yelling. The screaming continued, and he recognized the voice to be that of a middle aged woman. Chancing a glance up he spotted a lady dressed similarly to the mother of Eun Ae, with a fancy dress and ridiculous hairstyle to match. A closer look came with the realization that it was in fact the mother of the very same younger girl. Earlier he had hoped that he would not encounter her again so soon, cursing his luck as he watched the heavy curls of her hair bounce animatedly in time with her wails and wild gestures. Minhyuk had always wondered how ladies managed to walk right, let alone scream and gesture wildly, with all that weight on their head. The woman of the lower class had comparatively simpler updos and garments, and much less makeup caked onto their faces — Minhyuk found the simplicity refreshing.

The thundering footsteps around him finally receded enough to where Minhyuk deemed it safe to get up and fetch his things, hoping that they didn’t get lost or stolen as well in the commotion. This time luck seemed to be on his side, and had him sighing in relief after spotting his lost satchel and pouch not too far away. Crawling over to them, he grabbed his pouch first, the tightness in his chest easing as his fingers curled around the fabric, the weight of the coins a reassurance in his palm. He went to reach for his satchel, and he barely managed to grab the course brown fabric before a shiny, high-heeled clad foot came down on top of his fingers. He instinctively winced, trying to tug his hand free. Looking up, he saw the same noblewoman who was screaming earlier, her gaze cold and piercing. He swallowed. 

“You!” 

Her harsh tone grated against his ears as he stared up at her, confused as to why he was on the receiving end of such a nasty confrontation. She leaned close to him, manicured finger jutting into his chest and he shut his eyes against the bits of spit that flew from her mouth as she continued to shout angrily. 

“I knew you were up to no good! You _commoners_ with your filthy methods of earning a good coin- why, I ought to have you arrested and hung!” 

The words _arrested, hung,_ and _commoner_ seared through his mind as he quickly tried to defend himself. 

“This is _my_ satchel- hey those coins belong to me!”

The noblewoman had swooped down swiftly and snatched the stray pouch of coins, pocketing it. She lowered her feathered fan to grin down at him then, red stained lips pulling back sharply before turning, her face morphing to form a fearful expression. As she stepped off the satchel and cowered next to him, Minhyuk watched in horror as she called out for the guards, voice shrill and loud. She sounded terrified as if she wasn’t the one harassing him, unprovoked only moments prior. 

Panic seized his throat and he suddenly found it hard to breath. How was he going to get out of this? He couldn’t let the guards catch him and bring him back to the palace. Even before he was dragged away, he risked being discovered in the middle of the village, exposed in front of the entire kingdom. He sent a split-second thank you to the heavens that he was already on the ground because the thought of such a scenario made his knees weak. It was bad enough that he was being wrongly accused of a crime, but the dispersed crowd from earlier was starting to close in, drawn by the woman’s screeching, no doubt ready to jump in and attack Minhyuk based on their angry glares. 

The sound of distant shouting from the guards joined the fray, and Minhyuk saw his hands trembling as he grabbed his brown bag off the ground, knuckles white as his mind screamed at him to run, to do something, anything to get away; but he couldn’t. His head pounded uncomfortably, and he struggled to draw in proper breaths. Sitting there frozen as the cobblestone grated against his knees, fear and panic had rendered him useless, his eyes squeezed shut as he willed the ground to open up and swallow him whole. It was something right out of a nightmare and right then, Minhyuk longed for the comfort and the silence of his room. He craved the steady, grounding presence of Eunwoo by his side as he was instead surrounded by screams and angry hands reaching for him. 

He felt two hands grab his shoulders, and before he had time to panic that the guards had come to arrest him, a yank backwards had him gasping in surprise. He was tugged to his feet and he scrambled to steady himself, barely managing to get his legs steady under him before he was being pulled again. Suddenly, he was face to face with a hooded man a little taller than him, tufts of soft pink hair peeking out from underneath his hood. Minhyuk stared at a pair of mischievous looking eyes, heart racing. 

“W-who are you?” 

“I’m someone who’s gonna help you get outta here,” the man replied, a little too gleefully for Minhyuk to completely trust him. 

“What?” 

“You wanna get caught and get dragged back to the palace so they can execute you?” the stranger replied easily, an eyebrow raised in question. The sound of the guards came closer this time, and Minhyuk glanced back, eyes wide as his heart lurched in his chest.

“I-” 

“I’ll take that as a ‘no’. You can thank me later, kid.” 

And before Minhyuk could open his mouth to retort, the other man had grabbed his hand and without another word, they ran. Leaving behind the crowd of angry people, the stranger guided Minhyuk through the unfamiliar city. As they ran, Minhyuk couldn’t help but glance back behind them, terrified as he saw the smaller silhouettes of the guards behind them. 

“Don’t look back. Focus on me.” 

The stranger’s words came strong and steady, effectively grabbing Minhyuk’s attention as he turned around. The man picked up the pace, and Minhyuk was glad when he found he could keep up, surprised to find the rigorous athletic training his father had insisted had come in handy, albeit not in the way the prince had imagined. Putting some distance between them and their pursuers, Minhyuk tried to collect himself as he ran. He wasn’t relaxed —not in the slightest—but he had to admit he was feeling marginally better than he was moments prior, paralyzed on the ground. If they were successful in slipping away, he would have to take a moment and properly thank this stranger for the save. 

He took this moment to fully examine the hooded man who had swooped in to help him, examining him as much as he could considering most of his identifying features were covered. Still, the prince noticed that the stranger was relatively taller than him, and seemed to know the village a lot better than Minhyuk had originally thought. 

After running for what seemed to be no small amount of time, Minhyuk started to notice the physical changes around them. The pair of runaways were no longer on the main streets and Minhyuk noted that the pitter patter of their footsteps on the cobblestone was no longer heard, instead replaced with the scratchy resistance of the gravel beneath them. The hubbub of the bustling marketplace from earlier was nearly gone, muffled in the background; instead, their surroundings were eerily quiet save for a dull murmur in the air and the faint shouts of the palace guards running behind them. Compared to the rush of the village square and surrounding marketplace and houses, the broken down, dull wooden buildings seemed almost devoid of life save for the occasional straggler they passed. Everyone they saw on their way was dressed even more plainly than Minhyuk, some even having sizable holes in their tattered garments. He couldn’t get a good enough look at their faces as they ran. The smell hit him almost instantly, making him crinkle his nose in disgust. The entire atmosphere was so unlike the one he had spent hours wandering in earlier that he could only hope that they were even in the same village anymore. 

A flash of light near their heels made him yelp. Looking back, Minhyuk saw the bursts of colored arrows head for them, and his heart dropped down to his stomach. Maybe being outside of the village wasn’t such an unappealing thought after all. 

He turned back around to call out a warning to the boy in front of him. “They’re shooting magic at us!” 

_“Shit.”_

Minhyuk barely heard the curse over the rush of wind and hiss of magic landing around them, barely missing their marks. The stranger started pulling him in different directions, twisting and turning and ducking into more alleyways than Minhyuk even thought could have possibly existed. He didn’t even have time to be dizzy from it all. 

Minhyuk was suddenly yanked sideways and pressed back against a wall, his shoulders knocking uncomfortably against the hard surface. The unexpected stop left his head reeling as he gasped for breath. 

“What- w-why’d we stop? Did we lose them?” Minhyuk wheezed out, hand grasping at the wall as he gulped in air, beads of sweat sliding down his cheek. Peering up through squinted eyes, he watched as the other boy fumbled through a pocket, chest heaving as well. Instead of receiving an answer, a small item was thrust into his hand, and a look at it revealed it to be a tiny metal pendant fastened to a length of thin silver chain. 

“Here. Wear this- at least just while we get somewhere safe.” 

Minhyuk held the pendant, staring at it curiously. He had so many questions, about who the stranger was, what the pendant was for, and why had he stepped in to help Minhyuk in the first place. For now however, he decided that their safety and escaping the palace guards took top priority, and that his other curiosities can be answered later. He fiddled with the pendant until it was safely secured around his neck, the metal feeling surprisingly warm against his skin. With a deep breath, the prince straightened up, steeling himself as he met the stranger’s gaze. 

“Where are we going?”

The man looked at him for a long moment before turning around and pointing to the yellow bricks nearby that had plagued Minhyuk’s mind ever since he was young. 

“Over that wall.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading! I wonder who the mystery boy is :^^ I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I feel like the story is really picking up now so please look forward to the next chapters and let me know what you think! Thanks again to my wonderful betas, Casey and Seal, for their work I owe them so much! Find me over on [twitter](https://twitter.com/rainysleeping), I would love to interact with you all! 
> 
> See you lovely folks next time!


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back~ are you all ready to find out who our mystery hero is?

Minhyuk froze, the world around him fading out as he found himself right in front of the great wall itself, the ugly yellow shade of the bricks unmistakable and sending a chill of exhilaration up his spine. In the rush of running away from the guards and worrying over getting caught, he had somehow forgotten to notice how close they had gotten to the yellow wall. The nook that the stranger had ducked into led to a concealed opening behind a trick wall, the drab shade of the yellow bricks distinct as it showed through. It almost seemed surreal— he’d never imagined he could ever be this close. The threat of the guards seemed far away as he stared at the wall, wide eyed and stock still. Minhyuk could feel the stranger observing him silently, but he said nothing, and Minhyuk paid him no mind. The prince’s feet moved on their own and without taking his eyes off the yellow bricks he slowly made his way closer to the opening, hesitating only as he reached the threshold. The road beyond the opening wasn’t much of a road, overgrown with all kinds of shrubbery and grasses. The only sign that it was used was the pressed grasses leading to the great wall, meaning someone had been here recently. 

Stepping through, Minhyuk was taken aback at how different and beautiful it was. He had thought previously that the difference between the center of the village to the outskirts of it was a vast contrast; here, it felt like a new world entirely. It was serene in its unkempt nature, quiet and exciting to Minhyuk. Wildflowers and weeds grew together, popping up amongst the sea of bushes and grasses. It wasn’t trimmed and styled like the palace gardens, which Minhyuk had always enjoyed, but it held its own kind of appeal. He would almost go so far as to say he preferred it over the pristine palace estates. 

He studied the yellow wall, marveling at the detail that he was able to see from up close. He reached out a hand, moving forward until his palm touched the rough brick in front of him. Looking up, it was difficult to see where the structure ended, and he mused how different it was, to be met with the bottom of the wall when all he could see from his tower was the top.

The sound of movement behind him pulled him back from his reverie, the voice of the stranger breaking the silence. 

“We should move, there are still patrols out here.” 

Pulling the cloak tighter around him, the stranger turned and briskly began walking away from Minhyuk, following the wall. Minhyuk was curious, itching to ask the boy so many questions, but something — he guessed the tranquility that the scene around him inspired — stopped him from speaking out and further breaking the silent spell that fell over them. 

After a relatively short distance of walking and maneuvering around the overgrown nature, with Minhyuk running the tips of his fingers against the harsh grainy surface of the wall the entire way, the two stopped in front of a particularly large, dense bush. At this point the shrubbery formed a dead end and Minhyuk wondered how they planned to get through. His answer came not a moment later when the stranger got down on his knees and started crawling through the thicket. Minhyuk hesitated only briefly before following suit, swallowing back any complaints about the scratches that he endured. 

“There’s a hidden passage through here, so watch your step,” the stranger called back, Minhyuk watching as the boy in front of him seemed to just _disappear_ into the ground. 

Wide eyed, Minhyuk cautiously put out a hand and yelped as he felt it go through the tuft of grass. Upon closer examination, he discovered that there was actually a hole in the ground after pushing back the long grasses and leaves that covered it. He peered down into it, apprehension curling in his gut and his lips pulling downwards in slight disgust. Growing up in the palace meant that he was hardly ever to get dirty, and anything less than perfection in his appearance was unacceptable. Minhyuk hated to admit it, but crawling through a dark, dirty tunnel that would lead to who knows what set off all kinds of warning bells in his head and he couldn’t help but think they sounded eerily similar to Eunwoo. By going down this tunnel he would be going against all the proper etiquette training he’d had for the last eighteen or so years of his sheltered life. But he supposed that was one of the things he would have to face, if he ever wanted to grow past the strict bubble he’d found himself in all his life. 

Sighing, he mentally prepared himself for the horror of dirt and grime as he copied the stranger’s moves from earlier, dipping both of his feet into the dark abyss below as he planted his palms on the ground. With a heave, he pushed himself off and landed with a grunt on the ground he couldn’t see, the darkness enveloping him suddenly, making him glad that the fall was rather short to the bottom. The only source of light came in thin streaks from between the grasses blocking the opening from above and Minhyuk decided that he was not fond of the weird, floating sensation that was triggered by such a dark and dirty environment. What worried him more is that he could no longer see the boy who had been guiding him the entire way so far. Could it be that he had decided to abandon Minhyuk this far into this impromptu adventure? Apart from the rising anxiety in his chest, Minhyuk couldn’t help but be slightly offended at being dumped like this, in a musty tunnel in the middle of nowhere. Still, the prince reasoned, the stranger had gotten him this far, and he couldn’t deny how tantalizing it was being this close to something he had been curious about ever since he was barely tall enough to boost himself on the tips of his toes and see past the windowsill in his tower. 

Reaching out both of his arms to his sides, he found that the tunnel was just wide and tall enough for a person of average stature to walk comfortably though without feeling too claustrophobic. Starting out with cautionary steps, he slowly followed the walls of the tunnel, hoping that there wasn’t a split somewhere down the line. Unlike the soft hush of the wind rustling through the leaves and grass up above, inside the tunnel was a different, staler kind of quiet that Minhyuk noticed as he walked slowly. Maybe it was the musty, almost rancid quality of the air that was down here, and the fact that the only sound came from the scruff of his feet against the dirt and the brushing of his hands against the protruding roots. 

After what felt like an eternity, he finally spotted a patch of light up ahead, and he blinked as his eyes adjusted from pitch blackness to the cascading rays. Minhyuk didn’t bother hiding his sigh of relief, picking up the pace as he made his way closer to what he hoped was the opening to the other side. Finally, he reached the end of the tunnel, hands immediately reaching out to pull himself up. Since he was alone, Minhyuk took the liberty of cursing loudly as he struggled to find his footing and heave himself out, squinting against the onslaught of sun on his poor eyes. 

“Took you long enough, kid. Thought you’d died on me,” the voice of the stranger came from above him and Minhyuk didn’t bother to hide a scoff at the other boy’s teasing tone. 

Peering up at the hooded figure, Minhyuk made sure to let the other boy know just how displeased he was with a glare before pulling the rest of his body out from the tunnel. The first thing he noted was that they were still surrounded by an incredible amount of grass, trees, and bushels, and Minhyuk couldn’t help but feel a little disheartened at the underwhelming surprise of it all. 

“Is this it?” He couldn’t help but ask, trying to keep the disappointment out of his tone. 

The stranger held up a finger to his lips, seeming much more relaxed than he had been moments prior. 

“Just a little more, and we’ll reach the town. Follow me, and watch your step.” 

The boy turned and began walking again through a faded path, Minhyuk taking a moment to collect himself. He looked down at his garments, and now that he could see, he groaned at the glaringly obvious brown streaks against his trousers and shirt. He grudgingly observed that the dirt had even stained the wraps he used to hide away his silver cuffs. _Eunwoo is not going to be happy_ , he thought as he swiped at his clothes, willing the dirt and grime away. 

At least, if he even got back to Eunwoo anyway, his mind helpfully supplied and he frowned. He hadn’t even thought about how he was going to make it back to the palace from here. Somehow he would have to convince this stranger to take him back to the center of the village without raising suspicions or giving himself away. He pinched his nose, suddenly tired as he wondered how he managed to get himself so far away from the palace. Without much of a choice at the moment however, he decided to keep walking, picking up the pace a little to catch up with the stranger so that the two of them were now walking side by side. 

“Are we safe now at least?” Minhyuk spoke up, giving up on trying to get his garments back to their original, and much cleaner, condition. He hoped that they had managed to lose the guards for good at least, to compensate for all their troubles. 

“Relatively speaking, we are. Usually a petty crime like theft would be forgotten quickly- unless you stole something big or valuable.” Back in the light and keeping in stride with the stranger, it was now clearer from his appearance that he seemed close to Minhyuk’s own age.

“You talk as if you have experience with such things,” Minhyuk commented, and suddenly it occurred to him that he didn’t know whether this boy had magic or not, and what he was doing behind a wall that was meant for those who were shunned from the magic-filled village. 

“Well, if you were a rich nobleman with a shit ton of money, are you really going to care about a couple of gold coins?” The stranger shot back, nostrils flaring slightly. 

Minhyuk’s mouth formed a small ‘o’. “I...I suppose not.” 

The two of them lapsed into a short silence as Minhyuk observed the narrowing of the path they were walking on, watching as the green grass and flower stems slowly gave way to gravel and pebbles. The grey shadow of buildings loomed ahead, and Minhyuk’s curiosity was teased again. 

Clearing his throat, he played with the dirty cuffs of his sleeves. “Not that I am not eternally grateful for what you did, as I am very thankful and forever in your debt,” Minhyuk paused, “but I’m simply curious as to why you saved me back there,” Minhyuk eyed the stranger from the side. “You could have gotten caught as well, and would be treated just as bad as the culprit.” 

The boy next to him was quiet for a moment, and Minhyuk saw him bite his lip. “I guess it just didn’t feel right,” the boy said “I saw you. You didn’t steal from that lady. Besides,” he reached up to rub his neck, “we regular people have to stick together, y’know?” 

Minhyuk tilted his head, eyebrows drawing together. “We regular people?” he echoed. The stranger side-eyed him strangely, and this was the first time Minhyuk saw a flash of genuine fear in his eyes. But it was gone just as quickly as it came and the prince couldn’t help but wonder why. 

“Yeah,” the stranger answered slowly, “non-magic folks.”

Minhyuk inhaled sharply. “How did you know that I wasn’t-that I didn’t have-” he stammered over his words, mind racing. If this stranger could tell from far away that he possessed no magical abilities, then what about the others in the village? Surely if someone noticed then it would make sense for others to know as well. Surely word would get out. 

“Hey, hey, calm down, kid. You’re okay. I didn’t mean to scare you.” 

In his moment of blind panic, Minhyuk hadn’t noticed the stranger move in front of him, hands gently holding Minhyuk’s shoulders. Searching the stranger’s dark wide eyes, Minhyuk could find no malice or lies within them. Still, he couldn’t help but be suspicious all the same. 

Swallowing, Minhyuk deflated only slightly. “How do I trust you? I don’t know you-”

“Moonbin.”

“What?” Minhyuk blinked, caught off guard. 

“Moonbin. Now you know me.” The boy — Moonbin, the prince now knew — grinned. Minhyuk couldn’t help but think the taller boy looked slightly similar to a puppy. “I’m also like you, if you were wondering.” Taking a step back from him, Moonbin wiggled his fingers. “No magic.” 

“Then how did you know that I didn’t possess any magic?” Minhyuk pushed, confused. 

Moonbin tapped his nose, looking extremely proud as he rolled his shoulders back. “I have a _unique_ sense of smell. Not to be confused with magic.” Minhyuk raised an eyebrow. Out of all the answers he could have expected, a strange olfactory sense was not one of them. It was absurd, and as such, the prince found it hard to believe. 

“So what, you proceeded to smell me?” Minhyuk crossed his arms. 

Moonbin nodded. “Exactly. Though,” the other boy frowned, lowering his voice, “you smelled a bit funny.” Minhyuk opened his mouth immediately to interrupt but Moonbin continued, “Not in a you-smell-bad-like-you-haven’t-showered kinda way, but more in a I-haven't-smelled-any-other-non-magic-person-like-you-before kinda way.” The pink haired boy rubbed his neck, “If that makes sense.” 

“It doesn’t,” Minhyuk replied plainly, to which Moonbin winced slightly. 

“Let me explain.” Moonbin gestured for the two of them to continue walking, and Minhyuk followed him. 

“People who have magic usually have a smell on them that distinguishes them from non-magic ones. It’s almost impossible to describe to other people, I haven’t met anyone who has as good of a sense of smell as I do. But, it’s almost like this weird burning smell.” 

At Minhyuk’s questioning gaze, Moonbin shrugged. “I told you it’s hard to describe. But with you, you have a different smell. It’s definitely not magic, I’m sure of that... but something is there.” 

The prince made a face. “What does that mean?” 

“I told you, I’m not really sure. I haven’t smelled anyone like you before.” 

Minhyuk tried to ignore the strangeness of the topic while mulling over Moonbin’s words. The thought of such a completely different world intrigued him like nothing else. He wondered what it was like, life without magic, without the scramble for power and the terribly strict social hierarchy in place. His father never came to this side of the wall, as it was forbidden for anyone living on this side to even see the royal family. He also knew that no one was to find out that he was the crown prince, and decided that for the time being, it would be best to completely disregard his royal title. Here, he was a nobody, and he planned to keep it that way. 

Turning his attention instead to the now gravel road, the prince observed their surroundings as sounds and sights of life slowly filtered in around them. Unlike the sounds of the magical village, the bustle here was more subdued, duller in a way, and Minhyuk concluded it must be due to the overall grey atmosphere. The buildings around them were not very tall, and were rather plain in structure and colour. Here, there were no lavish signs and lights and sparkly attractions. There were a few sparse stalls and vendors selling produce and other goods, but Minhyuk could tell even from this far that the food was a couple days old at the very least, if not more. 

_The king would be revolted_ , Minhyuk thought silently as they passed an old lady trying to sell them lackluster apples, the holes and brown colour on them making his stomach churn as he politely declined. 

Moonbin pulled the prince along deeper into the cluster of buildings, easily making his way around running children and broken glass as Minhyuk stumbled slightly around the rubbish. The clang of a distant metalsmith rang through the air. 

“You never told me your name,” Moonbin spoke up as he effortlessly steadied Minhyuk after another stumble over the uneven gravel and cobblestone. 

Minhyuk hesitated, eyes shifting around as he debated giving out his real name. Surely no one would recognize him or make a connection to Park Minhyuk, the prince of Efirae. Still, he wondered if it was better to be on the safe side. Unfortunately, his mouth spoke before he had time to even stop himself, the innocent demeanor of the boy next to him inviting and strangely safe. 

“Minhyuk,” He blurted, watching as Moonbin’s smile faltered slightly. 

“Minhyuk? Like the prince?” The boy stepped away from him and Minhyuk couldn’t ignore the disgust in Moonbin’s voice. “No one usually names their kid after the royal family. Your parents must have hated you to do that. I don’t even know why you would go by that name,” Moonbin said, shaking his head as Minhyuk held back a grimace. That wasn’t precisely the reaction he had anticipated. 

He figured that the royal family wouldn’t be well liked in such a place, but he was beginning to see the hatred for the other side ran a lot deeper than he had anticipated. However he couldn’t find it in himself to be angry at Moonbin’s words, instead finding himself agreeing with the sentiments. 

“Well you wouldn’t be wrong,” Minhyuk mumbled under his breath. 

“What?”   
Minhyuk jerked, not expecting the other boy to hear. 

The prince cleared his throat harshly, wondering if it was a good idea to disclose much information, but something about Moonbin made his tongue loose. Maybe it was the fact that he was the first person Minhyuk had encountered that was magicless like him. Maybe it was his straightforwardness that left no room for the deceit and lies that the prince was choked with at the castle. Whatever it was, Minhyuk found himself talking without the weight he usually felt on his chest. 

“My father isn’t particularly fond of me. Never has been, for whatever reason.” Minhyuk glanced down at the wraps that kept his silver bands hidden and not for the first time he wished he had answers to why they were there and why his father hated him so much. “Maybe it's because I lack magical abilities— he can hardly stand the sight of me.” As he spoke, he felt his heart constrict strangely. He never spoke to anyone other than Eunwoo about his life, mostly due to the fact that he _had_ no one else to talk to. 

“Oh,” Moonbin spoke softly, frown relaxing slightly. “I’m sorry about that. You know there’s nothing wrong with not having magic, your dad is just a dick.” The taller boy shrugged, as if it were such a simple thing to say. And maybe it was, Minhyuk thought as he felt his lips pull up in a soft smile. 

“Perhaps you are right,” Minhyuk answered quietly, pausing as he watched Moonbin climb over the leftover rubble of what the prince guessed once used to be a wall. Grabbing Moonbin’s hand, the other boy hoisted Minhyuk up onto the makeshift ledge.

From this vantage point, Minhyuk took a moment to observe the broken town, still not able to get over the shock of how rundown and washed out everything was. It was a complete change to what he saw on the other side of the wall, and Minhyuk wondered how long things have been like this. How long had these innocent people been subject to poverty and poor living conditions? The fear and uneasiness that swam through the air was hard to ignore, and although they were no longer being chased by the guards (at least Minhyuk hoped they weren’t) the prince couldn’t help but feel like something was amiss, quiet tension simmering around them. It made him all the more angry at his father and his cruel policies. These people didn’t look like savages, or uncultured lowlives as his father had described to him. They didn’t even look dangerous. Instead of what he had been told his whole life, the people around him looked hungry and tired. 

They lived plainly, he concluded as he watched the children begging an older man to engage in their makeshift ball game, the ball in question made of simple yarn and thread. Minhyuk suddenly remembered the doll in his satchel and the weight of it seemed heavier as he looked down below. 

Shaking himself out of his reverie, he hopped down, joining Moonbin on solid ground. The prince shoved away any other stray thoughts, and turned to his guide. “So where are we headed?” 

Moonbin pointed to a small square building just down the road, nestled snugly in between a flower shop and a bakery, by the smell of it. “That metal shop down there belongs to a close friend of mine. He’s the nicest guy you’ll probably ever meet, so he’ll help us for sure.” Moonbin beamed, continuing before Minhyuk had a chance to speak up. “He’s also short— shorter than you, but don’t tell him I said that. The others are probably in there too, but don’t worry, I’ll introduce you.” 

With that, Moonbin grabbed Minhyuk’s arm gently, pulling him towards the little shop with the supposed group of friends that he was to meet. He couldn’t deny his anxiety at the prospect of meeting new people in such a personal space, but much like the entire journey, something felt different with Moonbin. The other boy had saved him, and that, Minhyuk supposed, was a valid enough reason to trust him. 

He hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who read! Let me know what you think :0 will Minhyuk make some new friends?? 
> 
> As always, thank you so so much to Casey and Seal for their wonderful help, this story wouldn't be the same without them! Hit me up over on [twitter](https://twitter.com/rainysleeping) I am always down for interacting with you all <3 
> 
> See you all next week!


	7. Chapter Seven

Standing in front of the shop, Minhyuk saw that its door was actually just a ripped sheet of dark yellow fabric, torn and covered in dark stains. Through the window of the shop, which was surprisingly not broken and rather clean, Minhyuk could see scraps of metal and hammers lying around on a scruffy looking table illuminated by a fire pit and a plethora of candles. Moonbin gestured for them to go in, pulling back the heavy fabric for Minhyuk to pass through. The creak of the wooden floor boards beneath their shoes greeted him as the two of them made way further into the shop. The interior was rather spacious itself, and Minhyuk saw that there were several components to the shop. In one half of the room was what looked like a metalsmith corner, which had been evident through the window of the shop. What Minhyuk had not seen was the counter in the back of the shop and the various aisles lined with what looked like colourful bottles of herbs and flowers and books amongst other trinkets. Between the two areas there were a couple random, strange looking objects that Minhyuk puzzled over. One of the curious-looking items was a big, circular blob of mismatched fabric, and Minhyuk watched curiously as Moonbin eagerly made his way towards it and flopped onto it with a happy sigh, sinking into the cushion. 

“Hyung!” Moonbin called out happily. “We’re home!” 

“We?” 

A shorter man emerged from the corner of the room with a washcloth in his hands, coming through a small door that Minhyuk hadn’t noticed initially as it was partially hidden behind another drape and the shelves behind the counter. He wore a simple, sleeveless top matched with dark pants with a darker apron on top of it all, matching inky, swept back hair. The man was rubbing at a dirty spot on his cheeks but paused upon spotting Minhyuk, eyebrows raised in question. Although he was shorter than Minhyuk, his presence was demanding, and Minhyuk felt the urge to impress the other man. 

Moonbin sat up in his strange chair, the hood of his cloak falling off to reveal his tousled pink locks. “Where are the others?” 

“Sanha got a mix in his hair again, so Myungjun is helping him get rid of it in the back.” Moonbin snorted and the man smiled slightly, voice fond before turning serious again. “That didn’t answer my question though, Binnie. Who’s this?” 

“Oh, this is Minhyuk. He was getting chased by the guards on the other side so I stepped in-” 

“And you brought him _here_?” A new voice joined the conversation as two figures emerged, one significantly taller than the other, from the same door as earlier and Minhyuk guessed that they were Myungjun and Sanha. “Yah, are you stupid? You already put yourself at risk going out there and you brought a wanted criminal right to our doorstep?” 

“But he’s innocent, hyung, I saw the whole thing!” Moonbin replied, sounding so adamant that Minhyuk felt something warm seep into his chest. The shorter of the new pair stepped forward, swatting the back of Moonbin’s head on the way, to which the pink-haired boy let out an indignant “ow”. The man stopped in front of Minhyuk, long brown hair bouncing with his halted footsteps as he squinted at Minhyuk and crossed his arms. The man was tiny, but there was definitely something intimidating about him as well and Minhyuk swallowed nervously. 

“What’s your name? Where are you from? How old are you? Are you really innocent?” The man threw a slew of questions at him and Minhyuk blinked in surprise. Moonbin sat up behind the newcomer, rubbing the back of his head as he watched the exchange. 

“I’m Park Minhyuk, I swear I didn’t steal anything, sir.” Minhyuk felt the palms of his hands clam up, gripping his shirt. 

Moonbin whined from his spot on the chair. “Hyung, you’re being too mean! Besides, he’s like us. Although,” the pink haired boy rolled off the chair, getting up swiftly, “where _are_ you from? I didn’t get a chance to ask since we were, you know, kind of getting chased.” Moonbin asked sheepishly, hand scratching distractedly at his neck. 

“I haven’t seen you around either, and we don’t normally get newcomers around here.” The other man from earlier spoke up, coming closer as he tucked the washcloth into one of the pockets on his apron. Minhyuk felt overwhelmed with now four pairs of eyes on him, waiting expectantly for an explanation. 

“I-I’m not from around here, actually-”

“Hyung, is he from the _other side_?” The tallest boy spoke up, eyes wide as he hid partially behind the shorter male. 

“Let him talk, Sanha!” 

Minhyuk felt his throat dry up as he racked his brain for something believable. Eunwoo had always taught him to tell the truth, and that lying would never get him too far. The only problem with that logic was that he was the son of the most hated person to these people and he didn’t think they would take too kindly to being told the prince was in their shop. So telling them the truth was out of the question. He figured, then, omitting a few details would be the next best option. 

“It’s true that I’m not from around here- I’m from the other side of the wall. But I don’t possess any magic, I swear. My father never let me leave the ca-house so that’s why I’m not too familiar w-with this side of the wall.” _Or the other side of the wall_ , Minhyuk added silently. 

The boy with the apron frowned, looking more concerned now rather than cautious like he was earlier. “Why wouldn’t he let you leave the house?” 

“Jinwoo-” 

The man held up a hand, gesturing for Minhyuk to answer. 

Minhyuk shrugged slightly, feeling only marginally better now that the man wasn’t full out glaring at him. “I mean, not having magic isn’t really ideal. It’s not something my father is very proud of so I suppose he’s not keen on showing off a failure,” Minhyuk explained lamely, but internally proud of himself for keeping a relatively straight face. He wasn’t sure if telling them this much was a good idea by any margin, but what other believable choice did he have to explain his lack of familiarity with the wall and what lay behind it? Besides, Moonbin _had_ told him that non-magic users should stick together, so Minhyuk concluded that these people would mean no harm to him. He just didn’t know if that sentiment would extend to him if they knew who he really was. 

“And how do we know you’re telling the truth?” The man who Minhyuk now concluded to be Myungjun asked, still frowning. Minhyuk stared at the man, mind going blank. Moonbin stepped up, hands in his pockets as he looked at Minhyuk seriously, eyes boring into him. 

Looking at the four people in front of him, Minhyuk hoped he looked more put together and confident than he felt. “What do you want me to do? If there is a way to prove I don’t have magic, I will do it.” 

“Hyung, I gave him my necklace, and it didn’t hurt him,” Moonbin spoke up again, quieter this time. 

“You gave him your- are you insane?! You could have gotten hurt!” Myungjun rounded on the pink-haired boy, both Sanha and Jinwoo turning to look at Moonbin in shock. The pendant from early suddenly felt heavy as Minhyuk recalled its presence, having forgotten about it in the earlier rush. 

Minhyuk frowned, hand reaching up to touch the metal underneath his shirt. “What are you talking about?” The four of them ignored him, busy staring at Moonbin. 

Moonbin held up his hands in a placating gesture. “I’m fine, hyung! Besides, I wouldn’t bring a magic user in here, you know that! I’m not dumb.” 

“You are if you think Myungjun and I will let this one slide.” Jinwoo spoke placidly and Minhyuk could feel the tension rising in the room. 

Although Minhyuk never considered himself much of a prince, with his father’s strict rules and reluctance to allow him to really do much of anything, he had still managed to pick up a couple of things throughout his training. One of the rules that Eunwoo had drilled into his head was to never waver. If the other party sensed his nervousness or hesitance, it would weaken his presence in front of them and give them an opening. Seeing as Minhyuk had no particular interest in tricking or deceiving someone into an agreement before, it was easy staying mostly stoic. Now however, it was proving a little harder to remain so passive, being in completely new territory where he had no backup, and not for the first time did his heart lurch uncomfortably at the absence of his best friend. The thought of Eunwoo strengthened his resolve however, bringing a small surge of confidence that he grabbed onto. 

Swallowing, he tried to speak again. “I know that I am a stranger in your shop, and in your...city. However, I promise that I mean no harm. You are right to question my honesty, but I do not possess any magic. I have no reason to lie to you.” 

The four of them regarded him silently, exchanging glances in a silent conversation. Finally, the boy with the apron sighed, running a hand through his dark hair. Minhyuk waited with bated breath. 

“Hyung, let me talk to you for a second. Sanha, Moonbin, keep an eye on him please.” With a nod, the shorter two members of the group trailed away from the group, Myungjun squinting and pointing his finger at Minhyuk in a silent I’m watching you motion as he walked away. Minhyuk watched as Myungjun and the other man disappeared into the same door in the back of the shop. 

It was quiet for a few moments between the three of them, but Minhyuk took this brief second to examine Sanha. The boy was skinny and tall, around Moonbin’s height, however looking much less intimidating with big wide eyes and an untamed bowl cut, brown strands curling up here and there. The boy was wearing a white blouse with baggy brown overalls on top that were just a little too short on him, exposing his ankles. Despite being taller than him, Sanha seemed more nervous than him, eyes shifting between Moonbin and Minhyuk and the prince felt almost bad for causing the boy such distress. He tried smiling at Sanha, hoping to calm him down at least a bit. Moonbin let out a soft sigh from where he was standing next to Sanha. 

“Sorry about the hyungs. Myungjun hyung can be a little overwhelming sometimes, but I hope you understand. It’s...well, like Jinwoo hyung said, we don’t get any newcomers and patrols around here aren’t the kindest if you’re somewhere you shouldn’t be,” Moonbin explained. 

Minhyuk shook his head. “They have every right to be cautious. If I was in their place, I would have probably done the same. But,” the prince paused, “what does this pendant have to do with anything?” He pulled out the jewelry from underneath his shirt. 

Moonbin tensed slightly. “You should probably forget I said that. It’s best that you pretend this thing never existed, because I’m actually going to need that back.” 

Before he had a chance to question the boy, the squeak of a door announced Myungjun and Jinwoo’s return. Minhyuk waited anxiously as the two of them stopped in front of him. 

Jinwoo was the one who spoke, voice grim. “We’ve decided that we will trust you for the time being. However, if I sense or get word that you are in any way, shape, or form planning to harm anyone, appropriate action will be taken. Do I make myself clear?”

Minhyuk nodded, eyes wide. “Yes, sir.” 

The man smiled then, eyes turning into crescents and Minhyuk blinked at the complete change of demeanor. “In that case, welcome to our little corner of town. I’m Jinwoo.” He held out his hand and Minhyuk took it, surprised at its warmth. He could feel the callouses on the other man’s fingertips, evident of long days of work. 

“I’m Myungjun! But you can call me MJ. How old are you?” 

“I’m eighteen.”

“That makes you only a year older than our Sanha.” Jinwoo said warmly, reaching up to ruffle the taller boy’s hair. “Myungjun and I have to get back to work, but make yourselves comfortable.” Sanha whined, huffing as he tried to pat his hair back down and giving up after a moment when he realized it was a lost cause. He then turned to Minhyuk, cheeks pink.

“I’m Yoon Sanha.” Smiling brightly, the boy bounced a little in place. “We never get anyone new; this is exciting.” 

“It’s nice to meet you all,” Minhyuk smiled, relaxing more now that the others had seemed no longer keen on grilling him. Myungjun trailed back to the counter, the clank of glass bottles and spoons sounding as he picked them up off the counter, colourful petals and liquids inside them. Jinwoo took his place at the table on the opposite end of the shop, turning his attention back to the various pieces of metal. Minhyuk watched both of them work, fascinated by the different tools and trinkets all over the place. The three of them made their way to a cluster of chairs, Moonbin and Sanha throwing themselves onto the blobs while Minhyuk cautiously sunk into one, pleasantly surprised at its softness. He wiggled slightly in his seat, adjusting himself nicely before he spoke up. 

“What is the purpose of this establishment?” He couldn’t help but as curiously, wanting to make sense of the mish mash of designs within the shop.

Sanha was the one who answered him, eagern to be the one to explain all the details and technicalities evident in the way he straightened instantly in his seat. “Oh! Jinjin hyung is a blacksmith, he makes all sorts of really cool things for us to use like pots and spoons and chains! MJ hyung is really good at mixing things like healing balms, fragrances, and teas and he’s usually always behind that counter.” The boy beamed, leaning in to whisper excitedly to Minhyuk, who was hanging onto Sanha’s every word, “MJ hyung is teaching me how to make cooling jelly for Jinjin hyung. He says if I get good enough at mixing he’ll let me go behind the counter by myself!” 

“Woah,” the prince breathed out, “so you’re an apprentice?” He watched Sanha visibly swell with pride, nodding confidently. 

Moonbin snickered from where he sat, mirth dancing in his eyes as he spoke, “JinJin hyung told me you got stuff stuck in your hair again.” 

The look of utter betrayal on the younger boy’s face as he turned to the older blacksmith made Minhyuk grin behind his palm. “Hyung! I trusted you!” 

The other man looked somewhat sheepish as he murmured an apology from his table. Moonbin teased and prodded at Sanha’s cheeks and the younger boy swatted away at the offending hands, pouting as he turned away to his other hyung. 

“MJ hyung, tell him to stop it!” 

“Yah! Can’t you see I’m trying to clean up the mess you made?” Myungjun yelled back, but there was no heat behind it. Something told Minhyuk that the man always seemed to speak at twice the volume as everyone else in the room and he found that more charming than annoying. Sanha huffed, sinking into the fabric of his chair and Minhyuk let out a laugh at the sight.

The warm atmosphere was addicting as he relaxed into his chair and the three of them fell into a momentary silence, teasing subsiding as the ambiance of the shop settled in. Minhyuk watched as the two oldest men worked, and he noted how relaxed and happy they were to be doing what they did, clear in the easy movements, the soft humming and the calm looks on their faces. It was interesting to see all of them doing different things and yet working together in harmony. Before he had a chance to ask Moonbin what he spent his time doing, the younger of the three cleared his throat. 

“Anyways. Are you really from the other side of the wall?” Sanha spoke up, breaking the silence with a soft voice, high pitched with the lingering effects of childhood. Minhyuk felt a soft spot for the boy growing at his innocent curiosity. 

“Ah, I am.” 

“What’s it like?” the boy asked curiously. “Binnie hyung never lets me go with him because he says it’s too dangerous.” Sanha pouted slightly. 

“For non-magic users it is. Besides, the more of us that go out the more dangerous it is, you know that. I don’t want anything happening to you,” Moonbin cut in firmly, which only served to make Sanha pout even more. Minhyuk held back a small laugh. 

“Well I’m old enough to handle myself, hyung. Besides, you promised I could go with you sometime!” 

“Yes, when you’re ready,” Moonbin replied smugly. 

Minhyuk interrupted the two before they spiraled further into their banter. 

“It’s very colourful. There’s lots of shops and people wearing all sorts of clothing and hats and accessories. There’s people performing magic outside their shops to get you to purchase their products, and street performers too,” Minhyuk spoke, drawing Sanha’s attention once again. He was glad to see that the boy’s frown was slowly going away, replaced with widening eyes.

“ _Wow_ ,” Sanha breathed out, scooting closer with sparkling eyes, causing something akin to pride swell in Minhyuk’s chest. “That sounds so fun and cool…”

“There’s a large clock tower too, right in the center of the town surrounded by a garden. It’s so big you can see the time ticking-” 

Minhyuk cut himself off, his own eyes going wide. 

_The time_. He had lost track of it after leaving the town square, and now wasn’t sure how late it was. It was still light out before he had entered the shop, but he had to make it back to the servants gates before the sun set- he could only imagine how anxious Eunwoo must be, waiting for him in front of those gates. The thought of getting stranded out here and getting his father angry was enough to make him instantly feel faint. The problem was he didn’t know how far away he had gotten from the palace, but it was a lot farther than he had ever intended to go. He suddenly felt sick. 

“What’s wrong?” Moonbin’s voice snapped him out of it, the pink haired boy looking at him in concern. Sanha blinked curiously. 

“What time is it?” Minhyuk asked, trying to keep his voice steady. 

“Uh...there’s almost an hour left until sunset. Why?” 

Minhyuk got up, stumbling a little from the lumpy structure of the chair. “I have to return before sunset. I can’t afford to be late.” Minhyuk paused. “I don’t...I don’t even know my way back.” He met Moonbin’s gaze, and he hoped that his eyes conveyed the urgency of the situation because Minhyuk couldn’t find the strength to keep speaking. Thankfully the boy seemed to understand, at least partially, because he stood up as well, much more gracefully than Minhyuk had. 

“I can help you get back to the town, at least to the town square.” 

Minhyuk bit his lip. The town square was still far enough from the palace that he would no doubt waste time in getting lost as he tried to find his way back. “Is there any way you can take me to the toy shop?” 

“Toy shop?” Moonbin cocked his head, brows furrowing. “There are multiple throughout the town, you’ll have to be more specific than that. But if you can tell me what it looks like I can try.” 

Minhyuk nodded. “Thank you,” he breathed out. 

Sanha looked between Moonbin and Minhyuk for a moment. “You’re leaving?” 

The prince looked down at the younger boy, apologetic. “I’m sorry, I would love to stay but I have to go.” 

Minhyuk hated that he had to leave so early. There were so many things he wanted to ask, so many new experiences that he had yet to have and suddenly the thought of never being able to come back made him sad. He hadn’t realized how much he had actually enjoyed the shop, with its cozy atmosphere and interesting personalities. He had only talked to Moonbin and Sanha for a short amount of time, but he had felt something that he had never quite felt before. It was different from talking with the duchess, or his father, or the other royal officials and maids. The closest he could describe it to was the feeling he had when around Eunwoo. Still, it was strange in a way he couldn’t quite pinpoint yet. He did know, however, that he very much liked this new feeling and wasn’t ready to let go of it just yet. 

Sanha looked disappointed but nodded slowly in understanding before he perked up again. “Well maybe you can come back again?” Sanha glanced back at his hyungs, eyes wide as if to ask permission. Jinwoo hummed in response before looking at Minhyuk. 

“You’re welcome back anytime you like.” 

“Just try not to get the guards on your tail again. The last thing we need is for them to ruin this place after I spent precious hours decorating it,” Myungjun cut in, looking protective of his candles and hanging ornaments. 

Minhyuk smiled slightly. “I will keep that in mind. Thank you.” Hiking up his satchel, he exhaled and looked back at Moonbin, who threw his hood back up. 

“We should get going if we’re gonna get you back before sundown.” 

“Yes. Let’s go.” 

With that, Minhyuk followed Moonbin out of the shop, a bundle of emotions waiting to be sorted swirling inside his chest as he let the dirty yellow fabric fall behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, I had a tough time writing this chapter, and I'm not really sure how well I managed to write each of the boys but I tried, and you don't get better unless you try, right? :') I'm not sure how exciting this chapter is though, but I promise the story picks up at some point lololol 
> 
> In any case, I really hope you guys still are enjoying the story, especially now that we have the whole gang more or less here. Big big thank you to Casey and Seal for beta reading and editing, I owe them my life and a couple souls for good measure <3
> 
> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/rainysleeping) (I have a curious cat on there too!), I post spoilers and cry about Astro a lot :'D
> 
> See you guys next time!


	8. Chapter Eight

The return to the palace wasn’t easy. The two of them still had to be wary of being recognized by the guards or the bystanders of Minhyuk’s early escape, despite Moonbin’s speculation that the incident would most likely be long forgotten and lost in the blur of busy town life and high society. For that reason they decided it would be best to stay closer to the outskirts of the town, which would take them a little more time, but Moonbin promised him to get him back before sunset and the prince knew it was their safest route back. 

He was reluctant to leave the other side of the wall, his curiosity after so many years only increasing now that he had actually seen the wall up close and crossed it- something he thought he would never get a chance to do. There were still so many secrets and obstacles in his life, and although he was beyond grateful for the opportunity to witness what was beyond the great structure, he couldn’t help but feel as if he had gained more questions than answers. 

There was minimal time, however, to dwell on such thoughts and feelings, and Minhyuk couldn’t deny that he was eager to return home to Eunwoo. The promise of a nice warm bath to wash away the layers of dirt and grime he had accumulated during the day sounded wonderful. He followed Moonbin back through the tunnel they had come in, trying his best to not trip on any roots in their hurry. Once out, Minhyuk could only spare a glance back at the dull coloured bricks for a moment before he was being pulled away, Moonbin’s hand on his arm firmly as they rushed back to the gravel path and eventually onto the cobblestone that marked the edge of the town. 

Taking care to remain as inconspicuous as possible, Minhyuk watched as Moonbin gently guided the two of them through the alleys and backstreets with ease, where it was less crowded and therefore less likely to encounter any ill-bearing noblewoman screaming for vengeance. Minhyuk shuddered at the thought of encountering her again. 

Slipping into another backstreet, Minhyuk jogged slightly in order to walk right next to Moonbin, wondering how the boy knew the town so well despite living on the other side of the wall. Moonbin must have been on this side of the wall for a while, Minhyuk concluded, if the relaxed manner with which he navigated was anything to go by. The question remained however, why the pink haired boy frequented the town so often if it was so dangerous. 

“You have a question,” Moonbin spoke up, and Minhyuk blinked in surprise at the boy’s perception. 

“I do actually. I didn’t get a chance to ask,” Minhyuk paused as the two slipped around another corner, quiet as they passed a couple walking, “but what were you doing on this side of the wall anyways? You seem to be particularly familiar with the town.” 

Moonbin was silent for a moment as they walked before answering. 

“I was watching the same performance you were. Sometimes, I can get into some of the hubs around and watch their dancing competitions since there really isn’t much of that over the wall.” 

“Do you enjoy dancing?” Minhyuk asked. 

“Yeah,” Moonbin nodded in affirmation. “It’s one of my favourite things,” the boy hesitated a little, “I just don’t really get a chance to do it often.” 

Minhyuk frowned. “How come?”

“Well, mostly because there isn’t really anywhere to do it back over the you-know-what. But also because there’s usually not a lot of time during the day.” 

“Why?”

“Because,” Moonbin stated resolutely, “I have a job to do.”

“What _do_ you do?” 

Moonbin shot him a look then. “You ask a lot of questions, kid.” 

Minhyuk blushed slightly, ducking his head. “I apologize. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” 

Moonbin waved a hand, snorting. “Don’t worry, Sanha has you beat in that department.” 

The two lapsed into a small silence, taking advantage of a passing wagon as a cover. They passed a few more shops, a few more stalls and groups of passer-bys with Minhyuk glancing anxiously up at the sky every few moments as he tried to gage how much time they had left. Moonbin sensed the anxiety radiating off the prince, and decided to break the silence to distract the younger boy and satiate some curiosity that Moonbin couldn’t stave off any longer. 

“You must live with a high ranking noble though,” the pink haired boy began. 

Minhyuk turned his attention away from the sky, facing Moonbin with a weary look on his face. “What makes you say that?” 

“The way you talk. It’s pretty fancy, even by noblemen standards I would say. I usually only hear it around folks who are really up there, y’know?” 

Minhyuk chewed on his bottom lip for a moment, thinking. “Well, not exactly that high ranking,” he lied, “my father is strict in regards to my studies though, so the majority of my language learning happened to be from more challenging texts and speech. I would say that my speech is a few levels more formal than my father’s.” 

Minhyuk shrugged. The majority of his explanation was true, and his father didn’t speak in the same manner that Minhyuk did. Then again, his father spoke to a plethora of people, from more common folk presenting their cases to other high rank noblemen, while Minhyuk mostly conversed with Eunwoo and the occasional palace staff which really didn’t constitute much of a conversation. Fortunately, Moonbin hummed thoughtfully, seeming to accept the explanation, which Minhyuk was grateful for; the sooner they dropped the topic, the better. 

“What about your mom?” 

The question, although natural and harmless in nature, took Minhyuk by surprise. “My mother?” Moonbin nodded, raising an eyebrow. 

“Yeah, is she as strict as your dad?” 

“Oh...no, she’s a lot more lenient actually. She’s much kinder than my father.” 

“That’s good, at least. She sounds nice,” Moonbin commented and the prince nodded in affirmation.

Minhyuk had no idea why he was lying to Moonbin about the fact that he had never actually even _seen_ his mother because she wasn’t even _alive_. Maybe it was to get rid of the possibility of Moonbin or the others connecting any dots: everyone knew the queen had been dead for a long time.

Or maybe some part of him liked the thought of pretending he was someone else. Someone who had a caring mother and a slightly strict father and nothing more. Perhaps it was because Minhyuk, deep down, wanted so badly to pretend he didn’t have so many unknowns, so much uncertainty, in his life. 

The bustle of the town enveloped them, pulling him out of his thoughts, and Minhyuk became aware of how close they were to the heart of the town. A glance up confirmed the fact as he spotted the clock tower that he had been excited about earlier. Moonbin kept them to the outer edges of the area, walking through vendors and stalls instead of cutting straight through the town square as they slowly made their way closer to the palace. Minhyuk recognized some of the shops as they passed, letting out a sigh of relief when his eyes landed on the quaint toy shop down the street. He could make his way back to the palace from there. The only problem was making sure Moonbin didn’t follow him or suspect where he was going. 

He tapped Moonbin’s arm lightly to grab his attention. “I believe I can find my way from here.” 

“Are you sure?” Moonbin stopped walking to face the shorter boy. 

“Yes. Thank you so much for your help. I-” 

Before Minhyuk could finish his sentence he was dragged behind a couple of stalls, the empty and enclosed space offering the two of them considerable privacy. Even so, Moonbin glanced around anxiously, making sure no one was in earshot distance before talking quietly. 

“Before you leave, I need the necklace back.” 

“O-oh. Of course.” Minhyuk made quick work of taking the pendant off from around his neck, dropping it into Moonbin’s open palm. Minhyuk wanted to question why he had to wear it, and why Moonbin seemed so anxious without it- perhaps it held a certain sentiment or it was a good luck charm- but there was hardly enough time as it was. The warm golden rays of the sun were not bound to last for much longer. 

“Thank you,” Moonbin said as he placed the pendant around his own neck, sighing in relief. 

Minhyuk shook his head. “I should be the one thanking you.” Minhyuk no longer possessed his bag of coins but he felt the need to give the boy something to express his gratitude. Reaching into his satchel bag without thinking, his hands closed around the doll he had been given earlier. Taking it out sheepishly, he shyly held it out for the other boy to take. 

“It’s...the only thing I really have, but I hope you take it as an expression of my gratitude.” 

Moonbin looked amused, if the small smile on his face was anything to go by as he gingerly accepted the doll. “Sanha would probably love this actually, so thank you.” The boy tucked the toy away in his long jacked and Minhyuk couldn’t help but feel saddened at the prospect of parting, or leaving the little shop behind. It felt like a journey ended too soon as there was still so much Minhyuk wanted to ask, so much he wanted to learn and see. 

“When can I find you, in two day’s time?” 

Moonbin cocked his head. “You’re going to sneak out again?” 

Minhyuk nodded, determination coursing through him. “If you will have me, yes.” 

Moonbin hummed for a moment, thinking. 

“I can wait for you here around this time. I won’t be able to make it any earlier.” 

Minhyuk’s heart swelled, excited at the promise as he grinned, adrenaline making him readily agree. 

“I’ll meet you then.” 

With that, the two exchanged their goodbyes, and Minhyuk watched Moonbin’s back disappear into the crowd, a strange sense of loss making him feel a little hollow inside. With a sigh, he turned towards the direction of the toy shop, stepping out onto the cobblestone street. He didn’t have much time left. 

The rest of the journey back to the palace was quieter without Moonbin’s presence and chatter, Minhyuk discovering quickly that he already missed the other’s company dearly. Passing the toyshop, Minhyuk stepped onto the familiar path that he had been following after walking through the servant’s gates, heart pounding as he picked up the pace, getting closer and closer to the castle. It was a race against the sun as he sidestepped stalls and children, eyes trained on the path ahead. Fortunately, he was able to spot a wagon up ahead with crates and bags that looked awfully similar to the ones that Eunwoo had thrust into his arms earlier that day. Jogging slightly to get a closer look confirmed his suspicions as he spotted the royal seal on the bottom edge of the wagon. This was good, Minhyuk thought, because it meant that he had a way into the palace without looking too suspicious with nothing in hand, as he remembered the crates he had abandoned somewhere. 

Keeping close to the wagon, he kept his head down, hand ghosting along the surface of the vehicle. They inched closer and closer to the gates, and Minhyuk hoped that Eunwoo was there, waiting for him. Logically, he knew that his friend would be, but he couldn’t keep the anxiety completely at bay until he was back in the safety of his quarters. 

Just a little more. He held his breath as he crossed over the threshold of the gateway, the musty smell of boxes and servants bustling about hitting his nose fully as he stepped inside. A quick glance around revealed a crowd of servants busy unpacking boxes from wagons and yelling out orders and directions for those coming in from the outside. Amongst the chaos, Minhyuk was only looking for one person, eyes searching desperately for a familiar suit and parted black hair. 

He didn’t have to look for much longer as a box was shoved into his arms for the second time that day, except this time it was full of goods and therefore a lot heavier. He looked up to see who had thrown it to him and almost sagged in relief when he spotted the familiar face of his best friend. Eunwoo looked at him indifferently, but Minhyuk could see the recognition and relief in his eyes as he spoke. 

“You there, take this to the kitchen.” Eunwoo kept his voice neutral before turning and heading towards one of the doors that led outside of the unloading room, Minhyuk following a moment later with baited breath. Luckily, the servants around him were all weary after a long day and no one was paying him any attention, too busy unloading and putting away the goods as fast as possible. 

The door led to the kitchen, where Eunwoo moved ahead towards the exit. The two of them kept up the act as Minhyuk set the crate down carefully, glancing around to make sure the few maids bustling in and out of the kitchen were preoccupied before slipping away and out the same exit Eunwoo had used. He relaxed as he spotted his friend out in the hallway, tucked into a corner where they would hopefully not be spotted. 

Eunwoo held up a finger to his lips as Minhyuk made his way closer, eyeing the cloak that the duke had draped over his arm. Without a word, the older man gently placed the cloak around Minhyuk’s shoulders, clasping it tightly in the front so as to quickly hide his plain clothes. Minhyuk closed his eyes and hummed softly as he felt the cap being taken off of his head, fingers carding through his hair. He hadn’t realized how utterly exhausted he was, surviving solely on adrenaline, but now that he was here with Eunwoo’s gentle touch calming his heart he couldn’t help but let his body sag a little. 

Eunwoo smiled fondly then, hand coming to rest against Minhyuk’s back as the two started walking towards the prince’s quarters, catching the last few moments of sunlight through the windows. The golden rays planted warm kisses along Minhyuk’s skin and he had a feeling that his hyung’s magic had something to do with it. The trek back to his room was a blur, and Minhyuk sighed softly as he spotted the familiar, plain wood of his door. 

Their facade disappeared the moment the door clicked shut behind them as Eunwoo’s arms immediately settled around him, sturdy yet gentle as Minhyuk buried his face in the taller man’s chest, the scent of Eunwoo’s cologne calming. Minhyuk wasn’t sure how long the two of them stayed like that, but he didn’t mind, instead feeling a little disappointed when his hyung pulled away. He was quickly pleased to find that Eunwoo had only done so to cup his cheeks gingerly instead, the duke’s eyes searching and Minhyuk felt guilty at the worry in them. The prince took this moment to observe the taller boy closely, noticing a few hairs out of place and crooked tie, all of which were unusual for the duke who looked nothing short of pristine on a daily basis. What alarmed the prince the most however, was the paleness in Eunwoo’s tight face and the glimmer of tears in his hyung’s eyes. 

“Hyung?” Minhyuk spoke softly, afraid to break whatever spell the two of them had found themselves in and Eunwoo seemed to snap out of it, composure crumbling. 

“Minhyukkie...you’re back.” 

“Of course I’m back, hyung,” Minhyuk assured him, frowning at the worry in Eunwoo’s voice, so unlike the usual calm and collected demeanor that the older boy had. 

“Good, good. That’s good. I’m so glad you’re safe.” 

Eunwoo smiled, but it was shaky and didn’t sit right with Minhyuk. 

“Hyung, what’s wrong?” He asked carefully. “Did anything happen while I was gone?” 

The duke shook his head. “No, I took care of everything, don’t worry. I don’t believe anyone suspected a thing. I’m just…” 

“Just…?” Minhyuk prompted, very much aware of Eunwoo’s palms still on the sides of his cheeks. 

Eunwoo bit his lip. “I’m just glad you’re back. I was worried you wouldn’t be able to find your way back, or that something happened to you, and I wouldn’t know.” 

“But I’m here, I made it back,” Minhyuk said patting the duke’s hand gently, relieved to see the duke finally take in a calming breath. Dropping his hands, Eunwoo smiled down at Minhyuk. 

“Yes you did. Thank you for coming back, Minhyuk. Now,” the duke said, straightening himself as he cleared his throat, and Minhyuk recognized it’s the same tone when Eunwoo was rattling off the schedule for the day, “I had the maids in the kitchen put together dinner for you, so it should be ready soon, but first let’s get you cleaned up. And then, you must tell me everything that happened.” 

Just then, Minhyuk’s stomach growled loudly in the empty room, and the prince blushed as Eunwoo let out a laugh. “I think that sounds good, hyung. Thank you,” Minhyuk smiled. “And thank you, for believing in me, for giving me a chance.” 

Eunwoo nodded, accepting the gratitude quietly before placing a guiding hand on Minhyuk’s shoulder. 

“Come. Let’s get you out of those clothes and into a bath.” 

The two walked further into the room towards the bed and near the bathroom entrance, where Minhyuk saw a fresh set of clothes laid out, along with several small plates of food that looked completely untouched. 

“Who are those for?” Minhyuk asked curiously, pointing to the plates set out on the table. 

“Hmm? Oh.” 

Now it was Eunwoo who looked sheepish as he ducked his head. “I’m sorry, those were our meals- I had them delivered here as usual so the servants wouldn’t suspect a thing. I told them you were not feeling well.” 

“Ah.” That would explain the multiple bowls of soup laid out. Eunwoo usually had his meals with Minhyuk in the prince’s quarters, so it was believable enough. “It doesn’t look like anything was eaten. Did you have your meals elsewhere today?” 

“Oh, no I did not,” Eunwoo spoke nonchalantly but Minhyuk frowned. 

“You didn’t eat?” When the duke said nothing, Minhyuk grabbed Eunwoo’s arm, stopping him. He kept his voice quiet as he spoke to Eunwoo. “Hyung...were you really that worried?”

Eunwoo bristled. “Of course I was, and before you say anything, yes Minhyuk, I do trust you; but I couldn’t help it. Please don’t misunderstand,” Eunwoo spoke, turning away from him. “In any case, do not worry about me, I’m fine now that you’re back.” 

“Hyung…” 

“Let’s get you out of those dirty clothes now, shall we?” Eunwoo ignored him, hands reaching out to clasp the cloak and although Minhyuk wanted to push further, he was exhausted and ready for a bath and a good meal. Besides, it would seem that Eunwoo was just as desperate for some calming down after a long day of worry and work, and Minhyuk wasn’t about to deny him that. Minhyuk watched quietly instead as the shock made Eunwoo’s eyes wide as the duke finally got a good look at his poor clothes and it was almost comical as the prince tried not to laugh. 

“ _Good heavens_ , Minhyuk, what did you do, roll around in dirt?”

“Well-” 

Eunwoo waved his hands, nose wrinkling. “No. Bath. Right now. This is atrocious. I know you were in a disguise, but please have some decency!” 

Minhyuk could only grin as he watched Eunwoo fret, running to and fro as he set the bath, complaining all the while about dirt, cleanliness and something about diseases that went right over the prince’s head. 

Despite the bumpy ride that his day has been, and all the questions that arose and remained, he couldn’t deny that it was nice to be with his hyung, in the comfort of his room. Minhyuk knew that without Eunwoo by his side, he wouldn’t have been able to survive at the palace, let alone plan a day out against his father’s wishes. He was lucky to have someone who cared for him and trusted him like Eunwoo. He felt awful to make his hyung go through such stress on his behalf, but he was determined to make it up to the duke somehow. 

Even if he wasn’t keen on returning to the confines of the palace and the oppressive atmosphere that came with it, he couldn’t deny that he missed Eunwoo. There was a lot that needed to be discovered and answered (for some reason he felt as if he had opened a can of worms), but for now, Minhyuk would enjoy the scented bubble bath that Eunwoo was drawing up for him and the fresh clothes and warm meal. He would enjoy being safe, and content for the time being, in Eunwoo’s company. 

All in all, Minhyuk concluded, it was good to be back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Minhyuk is back in the palace, Eunwoo is happy, and mayhaps some plans to sneak out again :0 I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!! Thank you so much Seal and Casey for beta reading and editing <3 I'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/rainysleeping) come talk to me~!
> 
> Until next time!


	9. Chapter Nine

“You were chased by the royal _guard_?” 

The two of them had relocated to Minhyuk’s large bed, empty plates of food abandoned on nearby surfaces as they curled up with the many pillows adorning the prince’s bed. Both of them had changed into more comfortable nightwear as Minhyuk insisted that Eunwoo sleep with him for the night, the guilt of making his hyung worry so much from earlier still very much present, and Eunwoo was quick to cave upon the prince’s request. The duke in question was now once again in distress, eyes wide as he hung on Minhyuk’s every word. He had one of the many pillows tucked into his arms, squeezing it tightly, and Minhyuk felt sympathetic towards the fabric under Eunwoo’s mercy. 

The blue-haired prince held up his hands placatingly. 

“It was a misunderstanding! I would never steal that woman’s coin purse.” 

“I should hope not,” Eunwoo said, affronted, “I raised you better than that Park Minhyuk.” The duke sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“In any case, that’s not important right now — I can’t believe you put yourself in danger like that! Who knows what could have happened if you had gotten caught.” 

“But I _didn’t_ get caught. I can take care of myself, hyung,” Minhyuk responded, watching as   
Eunwoo deflated slightly. 

“How did you get away?” the duke asked finally, anxious for the answer, but Minhyuk could see the gleam of curiosity in his eyes. It occurred to the prince, then, that the duke also had not ventured much outside the palace, and upon attempting to, he couldn’t recall a time when Eunwoo was not at his side, meaning that all of this was new for him as well. 

Minhyuk hesitated however, unsure how his hyung would take to knowing the following events of his escape. Ultimately, he caved, unable to keep much from his hyung. “I got help; a stranger who saw that I was innocent helped me ditch the guards.” Minhyuk took a deep breath, watching Eunwoo carefully. “He took me to the other side of the wall.” 

It was silent for a few, agonizing moments, and Minhyuk held his breath as he watched Eunwoo’s mouth open and close multiple times. 

“The other side of the wall,” Eunwoo echoed. Minhyuk nodded hesitantly. 

“It was the only way we could lose them—” 

“So you decided to go out that far into the kingdom where a bunch of _dangerous people live_?” 

Minhyuk bristled. “It’s not as easy to think while getting shot at by deadly arrows as you would expect,” he replied, crossing his arms, as he most certainly did not pout at his hyung. “In any case, I don’t see how a bunch of people who don’t have any magic could possibly harm me more than the royal guards — or my father for that matter.”

Eunwoo let out a long, long exhale, suddenly looking tired and a lot older in the dim candlelight. “Goodness, Minhyuk. How in the world did you manage to get into so much trouble in such little time?” 

Minhyuk shrunk slightly from where he sat across his hyung, afraid of how upset Eunwoo was with the idea. He opened his mouth to try to defend himself, but was cut off by his hyung. 

“Regardless... I trusted you to come back safe and you did that, so whatever happened, I’m proud of you, Minhyuk. I’m not happy with the trouble you found, but I know it wasn’t your fault,” Eunwoo finished with a smile, and Minhyuk felt shocked at the shift in the duke’s demeanor. 

“You’re not mad?” he asked quietly. Eunwoo hummed for a moment. 

“No, Minhyukkie. I could never be mad with you. I shouldn’t be condoning such dangerous actions, because it is my duty to protect you, and I am only upset at myself for being unable to assist you when you needed me,” the duke paused, seeming to gather his thoughts before proceeding carefully. “However, I can see how much this means to you. I suppose it was just different having you...not be next to me.” 

Eunwoo was no longer looking at him, instead picking at the loose threads of the pillow, and Minhyuk hadn’t realized how attached the duke had gotten to him over the years. 

“Thank you, hyung,” Minhyuk whispered, gratitude making his heart swell with something warm. Eunwoo smiled, gesturing for Minhyuk to continue his tale. 

That was how the two of them spent the better part of the night, knees touching as Minhyuk enthusiastically recounted the events of the day, from how he got rescued by Moonbin, to finally making it back to the castle. Throughout his retelling, Eunwoo listened raptly, eyes wide as he hugged his pillow and Minhyuk, usually never one for attention,found that he relished the way his hyung hung onto his every word, injecting appropriately with an exclamation or question. Eunwoo gave him the kind of regard that Minhyuk could only dream of getting from his father; yet even if he had somehow gotten such care from the king, he didn’t think it would mean as much. 

“You gave him a doll?” Eunwoo laughed into his palm, delighted at the blush overtaking Minhyuk’s cheeks. 

“I had nothing else to give him! That wretch took my money; the other figures I was saving for you,” Minhyuk defended himself, deciding to forego mentioning the fact that he agreed to meet Moonbin again and more in favour of changing the topic. “Which reminds me — I brought something for you.” 

Getting up from the bed briefly, Minhyuk fetched his satchel from where it laid on a nearby chair before settling back across from Eunwoo, who had raised his eyebrows in question, but otherwise remained quiet. Minhyuk dug out the wad of parchment paper that had the small yellow and blue figures wrapped inside and made quick work of unwrapping the paper, holding out the little dolls to the older boy. 

“They’re not much, but I didn’t have a chance to get you anything else.” Minhyuk gently placed the figurines into Eunwoo’s open palm, the duke’s mouth open in a small ‘o’ as he held them with the same gentleness that one would hold a newborn child. 

“What curious little figures.” 

Minhyuk bit his lip. “Do you...not like them..?”

“No, I adore them,” Eunwoo said, shaking his head with something akin to wonder in his voice. “They’re amazing, I’ve never seen anything like this — the craftsmanship is really beautiful. Thank you, Minhyukkie.” 

The duke smiled brightly then, and Minhyuk relaxed, satisfied with the result. 

The room was quiet after that, the candlings slowly dwindling as Eunwoo announced that it was best that they turn in for the night. 

“You have a couple more things to take care of tomorrow, and you still have the meeting with the Captain; it’s best if you were well rested for that.” 

Minhyuk nodded despite being hesitant to end the day just yet, but Eunwoo was right. Tomorrow morning, he would go back to being a prince with responsibilities to upkeep. Still, he savoured the last few moments of wakefulness, reflecting back on his day as Eunwoo climbed into bed next to him after blowing out the last candle. Minhyuk closed his eyes, knowing that he would have to go back to his normal life far too soon for his liking. At least, he thought, Eunwoo would be by his side again. The older boy’s voice sounded soft in the dark. 

“Goodnight, Minhyuk.”

“Goodnight, hyung.” 

⥀⥀⥀

The next morning, Minhyuk was woken up by the first few rays of sunshine softly caressing his face instead of the usual knock at his door. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up slowly, confused as to why Eunwoo would let him sleep in so late before everything from last night came rushing back and Minhyuk groaned quietly. Looking to his side, he saw the duke curled up with one of the pillows strewn about, a hand loosely fisted in the fabric of the prince’s nightwear and Minhyuk smiled softly at the sight. He usually never got to see Eunwoo in such a vulnerable, open position, despite the two of them being as close to family as they could get. Eunwoo always liked to maintain a certain image: strong, elegant, proper, and everything in between, never giving anyone an opportunity to see him at anything less than perfect. When they were much younger, Minhyuk recalled asking why Eunwoo was so tense, _guarded_ , all the time, and the other boy had replied simply.

_“My displays of weakness are not for anyone to know. They could end up in the wrong hands and hurt the people that matter the most.”_

Minhyuk hadn’t asked much more after that, the words leaving him feeling heavy, even at such a young age when he couldn’t have possibly understood the true depth of Eunwoo’s words. Looking at the duke now, however, the conversation from before echoed with the last tendrils of sleepiness that left him and he realized how lucky he was to be trusted with such a sight. There was no doubt that the king harboured ill feelings towards Eunwoo simply because of his proximity to the prince, and as such, the duke was often subject to being as much of an outcast as Minhyuk. 

And perhaps Minhyuk was being a little selfish in all of this, but he couldn’t say he wasn’t glad that Eunwoo was by his side, knowing his hyung had so much potential to be something _more_ , to be something _better_ , than a washed-out prince’s right hand. 

Shaking his head slightly to dispel those thoughts, Minhyuk reached out to the duke to nudge his shoulder, speaking quietly. 

“Hyung.” 

Luckily, Eunwoo was a light sleeper, as his eyes fluttered open. It was silent for a moment before the duke shot out of bed with a gasp. 

“It’s late!” 

Minhyuk let out a laugh, patting Eunwoo’s chest softly. “It’s alright, hyung. It’s not that late. We can just skip breakfast.” 

Eunwoo groaned, running a hand through a fantastic display of dark bed hair, and Minhyuk was sure his hair was no better. “Goodness. It’s been a long time since I’ve overslept.” 

“Well,” Minhyuk threw the cover back, slipping out of bed, “I think we can get away with it just this once.” 

“Adventure’s changed you, Park Minhyuk,” Eunwoo teased and Minhyuk tossed a pillow at him. 

“That’s _Prince_ Park Minhyuk to you, hyung.” 

Eunwoo blinked in surprise before the two of them fell into a bout of laughter. 

_It’s been too long_ , Minhyuk thought, since the two of them had felt such ease, since he’s seen Eunwoo so laid back. Maybe it was the relief from yesterday going well, the tension finally gone, or a byproduct of staying up late and sleeping in for the first time in a while. Regardless, the change was nice, Minhyuk decided as they got ready to face the day. He much preferred a relaxed and happy Eunwoo over a worried and overworked one. 

They forwent breakfast, rushing out of Minhyuk’s quarters to start the day, and Minhyuk settled back into a comfortable pace beside Eunwoo. 

“So, what’s the schedule for today?” Minhyuk asked as he passed a few maids, nodding to them in greeting. 

“Well, first and foremost, your meeting with the new Captain. Then your lessons for the day — you’ll have to catch up on some things you missed yesterday. Following that, you’ll have the usual documents from the council to look over and sign.” 

“Tell me more about this new captain — why did we need a new one? The previous captain seemed capable enough, and I didn’t notice any issues. He’s too young to retire, as well,” Minhyuk thought aloud, pursing his lips.

Eunwoo hummed next to him, pulling out a few sheets of papers, no doubt containing his notes and lists. “I did inquire about that, since I found it quite strange as well.” Eunwoo frowned. “The thing is, I was unable to gather much. I did, however, find out that the new captain was recommended by none other than the duchess herself.”

“The duchess?” Minhyuk looked at the duke in surprise, wondering how the duchess could possibly be fluent in such intimate matters of the castle; surely his father wasn’t foolish enough to grant her such free reign. Eunwoo nodded as the two made it to Minhyuk’s study, where Minhyuk took his place behind the grand desk at the end of the room. 

“I’ll bring him to you.” The duke placed down some papers on the desk in front of Minhyuk. “This is all the information I’ve gathered on him, and some questions I jotted down that you might want to ask.” 

Minhyuk dismissed Eunwoo with a quiet 'thank you' and picked up the papers, reading over Eunwoo’s neat handwriting. He didn’t like the fact that the duchess had a hand in this, or the fact that his father was allowing a complete stranger (a complete stranger to Minhyuk, Eunwoo would later point out when he complained) to handle such important matters. Guards went through extensive background checks, especially any candidates that were being considered for the position of Captain. Usually it was a guard who had served at least a good amount of years with the barracks, but this person, ‘Park Sumin’ according to his file, was completely new to the palace. What was more frustrating, the prince noted with a scowl, was that despite that glaring fact, nothing was outlandishly wrong in his file, meaning that faulty paperwork wasn’t an excuse Minhyuk could use to get to the bottom of this peculiar situation. 

A knock sounded and Minhyuk sighed. “Enter.” 

⥀⥀⥀

“So, what are you thinking, Your Highness?” Eunwoo set down his tea (Minhyuk had the duke personally brew it himself), voice sober. Minhyuk sighed into his own teacup, the beginning of a headache forming. 

“There was nothing wrong with his interview,” the prince began, which was true. The new captain had passed every question and presented all the correct paperwork needed. What was more, the guard was friendly and easy to communicate with, and had all the necessary skills required of a typical captain candidate. 

“So you are just not happy with the fact that the duchess chose him.” 

It wasn’t a question, but Minhyuk hummed in affirmation anyway. 

Eunwoo cocked his head. “I know you’re not fond of that woman, but may I just ask, explicitly, why you seem to hate her so much?” 

It was a moment before Minhyuk answered. 

“I know more about this woman than I do my own mother, it’s like the queen never existed, and suddenly out of nowhere this duchess waltzes into the palace and starts messing with exclusive palace matters?” Minhyuk tapped his desk, eyes downcast. “Perhaps I’m being irrational…but this family is already so torn apart. I can barely hold onto my father; how am I supposed to compete with a rich, powerful noblewoman and her son? He could do more for the kingdom than I ever could, and my father is well aware of that.” 

Eunwoo’s gaze softened. “You’ve been thinking about your mother?” 

Minhyuk nodded, still not meeting Eunwoo’s gaze. “I’m not naive, hyung. I know that if the duchess and my father ever get married, then I will have no place here. Even now, I feel like there’s only so much I can do. I’ll be replaced.” His thoughts strayed back to the day before, to the people beyond the wall, living as outcasts, with nothing but the bare minimum to keep them alive and he suddenly felt ill. 

“Your Highness, I think you’re thinking a little too far ahead,” Eunwoo spoke gently but firmly, grounding the prince. “There is no doubt that there is something going on between your father and the duchess, but I think we should wait a while before we label anything as necessarily… _bad_ ,” the duke finished carefully, watching Minhyuk closely. The prince nodded, pulling absent-mindedly at a few strands of blue hair. 

“I suppose you’re right,” Minhyuk started, still not quite meeting Eunwoo’s gaze as he spoke. “It’s just... all of this,” the prince gestured vaguely, “is- is making me think a lot more about the queen.” 

“Your mother?” Eunwoo asked, but it was more rhetorical than anything. It made sense, the duke thought, as he looked over to Minhyuk in concern. 

Minhyuk shrugged uselessly. “Like I’ve said, I know next to nothing about her. All I know is that she died in a fire.” The prince remembers the day he found out this piece of information well, despite being quite young. It was the only time his father had let anything slip about the queen, and unfortunately, Minhyuk had been unable to get anything out of the man since. 

“That might not have to be the case for much longer,” Eunwoo spoke cryptically, leaning over and taking a slow sip from the teacup. 

Minhyuk’s head snapped up, eyebrows coming together in confusion. “What?” 

“I might have overheard some things while you were...absent. Let me explain.” Eunwoo paused, making sure to hold Minhyuk’s gaze before continuing. “Since you were gone, I had to take care of a few extra jobs around the palace, and I finished most of my work early, so I figured to pass the time, I would acquire more tasks to complete to keep me busy. I had to visit some corners of the palace that I normally don’t really go to, as they have very little to do with my personal daily duties. However, I overheard some maids talking - I haven’t really seen them around before - and I heard something about the ‘queen’s chambers’. I wasn’t aware we had such a thing in the palace, so I followed them and found a hidden room in the palace. I’m assuming that, based on what they were saying and their caution, that it could only be the queen’s chambers.” Eunwoo finished his explanation, letting out a long exhale. 

Minhyuk was speechless, staring at the duke wide eyed as he tried to process it all, the issue of the new captain completely forgotten. If he wasn’t so shocked over the news of his mother’s chambers, he would be surprised at the fact that Eunwoo had eavesdropped and proceeded to follow the maids in the first place. “You-you mean there’s something about the queen, my mother, in this castle? Her chambers exist?” 

Eunwoo nodded, running a delicate finger along the rim of his teacup. “Based on what I heard, that could be a possibility, yes.” 

The chair screeched against the floor as Minhyuk stood up, adrenaline rushing through him. “Then let’s go—” 

“No!” The teacup Eunwoo was holding clanged against the coffee table and Minhyuk started. 

“No? What do you mean, ‘no’?” 

“No. Your Highness, listen; it’s obvious the king does not want anyone finding out about this, and the area is guarded. I saw at least half a dozen guards in front of the door. You’ll only get caught if you go now,” Eunwoo reasoned, and Minhyuk hated that the duke was right. “Besides, like I said, this is only based on bits and pieces of information — it’s not certain that those are the queen’s chambers. _And_ , you’ve already done something reckless and put yourself at risk. Let’s wait awhile before jumping into this. This time we can work together and I can help you more directly.”

“You’re willing to do that?” Minhyuk breathed, the thud of his heart loud in his ears. 

Eunwoo held up a finger, the look in his eyes serious. 

“I am. On one condition: you must allow me to ensure the situation is completely safe before proceeding. You may not have been directly under the king’s watch outside the palace, but there are many more guards that you’ll encounter within the castle.” The duke crossed his arms. “It’ll be awhile before we will be able to get anywhere near the chambers in any case — we need more information.” 

“How long are we going to wait?” Minhyuk asked quietly after a moment’s hesitation. 

“As long as we need to,” Eunwoo replied firmly. The duke stepped forward and put a hand gently on Minhyuk’s shoulder. “I know this isn’t easy to ask of you, but please understand.” 

Minhyuk wanted to argue, to go _now_ and find out what it is about his mother that had to be hidden from him for so long, and why he had to find out now, through his best friend overhearing a chance conversation. But the truth was, Minhyuk admitted to himself as he searched Eunwoo’s gentle gaze and found nothing but sincerity and love and worry, that the prince did understand. Eunwoo’s resolve to care for him and stay by his side was something Minhyuk cherished more than anything else he had, and he didn’t want to risk their bond for something that might not even be true to begin with. And so instead of arguing, he bit back his remarks and nodded at his hyung. The duke looked at him for a moment more before letting go of Minhyuk’s arm and instead pulling the younger boy into a careful embrace, and Minhyuk felt warm as calm washed over him. 

“Thank you, hyung.” Minhyuk whispered into the older man’s shoulder, feeling Eunwoo hum softly in response. 

“I trusted you to come back to me safe last night. I only ask that you trust me in return. I promise I will do everything in my power to get you answers.” 

“But what if _you_ get caught? You don’t have to do this, you know.” 

Eunwoo drew back just enough to meet the prince’s worried gaze. “But I would like to. I am doing this not only because it’s my duty, Minhyuk, but because I care about you and I will always support you. I know you feel as if you do not belong, or that family is not something you are able to have, but if you will accept this sentiment, you are the only family to me, Minhyuk. And family, from what I’ve gathered, does everything for each other. So please, allow me to do this for you.” The duke smiled and Minhyuk blinked rapidly to dispel the tears welling in his eyes, because Park Minhyuk did _not_ cry. It was the one thing he hated doing, but he couldn’t help the sting in his eyes as he hastily wiped at them. 

Clearing his throat Minhyuk offered a smile as well. “Thank you, Eunwoo. I _will_ repay your kindness one day.” 

“No need, Your Highness.” Eunwoo laughed softly, reaching up with his handkerchief to carefully dab at Minhyuk’s eyes. “How about we prepare you for your lessons instead?” 

“Yeah… yeah. We can do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry for the slight delay in putting up this chapter :') life got crazy but it's here now! Updates will be a little more sporadic (I'm in the middle of prepping the rest of this story and might attempt nanowrimo in order to get a good chunk of it written) but there will still definitely be updates!! Just slowing down a little bit because of school. In any case I hope you all enjoyed and I will hopefully see you all soon!


	10. Chapter Ten

Dinner was one of the times of the day that Minhyuk liked, if only for the fact that it usually meant that tedious castle work was over for the day. Usually, the prince had his meals with Eunwoo in his quarters, except on the off chance that the king decided to have a meal with Minhyuk. Throughout the day the prince and duke had been swamped with things that needed to be taken care of, from a simple (but enormous) pile of paperwork to long lessons to archery practice. The two barely had a moment to breathe considering that Minhyuk had to take care of the duties that he had put off from the day before. Somehow, mostly due to Eunwoo’s impressive time management skills and willingness to help, the two had managed to work through all the items on the duke’s checklist for the day and were now enjoying a quiet, well-deserved dinner. 

Which is why he felt bad about what he was going to say, knowing his hyung has already had a long couple of days. Clearing his throat, he pushed away his plate. “Hyung?” 

“Mm?” 

“I… there’s something I need to tell you.” 

Eunwoo swallowed thickly, carefully setting down his spoon as he focused his attention on Minhyuk. “What is it?” 

Minhyuk held his hyung’s gaze. “I’m going to meet up with Moonbin again.”  
There was a pause. 

“When?” Eunwoo spoke quietly, voice not betraying any emotion. 

Minhyuk licked his lips. “Tomorrow. At sunset.” 

“That’s… Minhyuk, are you serious? You just got back.” His hyung sounded worried, and almost disappointed, dark eyebrows drawing together. Minhyuk hated the fact that he was the reason for such a look, but it couldn’t be helped; he had already promised Moonbin that he would meet him again and he didn’t want the pink-haired boy to put himself at risk only for Minhyuk to not show up. 

“I know and I’m sorry, hyung. But I promised Moonbin that I would meet him again. Besides, this time it won’t be during the day, so you won’t have to worry about covering for me.”

“That may be true, but wouldn’t it be more dangerous during the night? It’ll be harder to leave and come back to the castle. Besides, leaving again so soon is risky-” 

“It’ll be much easier to hide though,” Minhyuk pointed out, fingers tapping out a steady rhythm on the table, “and less people around to really recognize me, especially in the servant’s area.” 

Eunwoo crossed his arms, the gold detail on his suit catching the evening sunlight beautifully. “There’s still guards. It will be harder to slip by them if you’re the only one going in and out.” 

Minhyuk quietly mulled over Eunwoo’s words, and he realized that the older man was right. Along with the benefits of sneaking out later in the day, there would be new risks he would have to account for. 

“What about the garden?” Minhyuk asked suddenly. Eunwoo raised an eyebrow. 

“Pardon?” 

“The garden! Isn’t there an exit in the back that leads behind the castle? Out to the woods?” Minhyuk was familiar enough with the palace garden, having wandered around in it plenty of times before to help quell his frustrations that stemmed from inside the palace. 

“I could slip out a little before sunset while the servant gates are still open and come back through the garden. If I get caught, I’ll just say I was taking a midnight stroll. I’ll still technically be on palace grounds.” The prince finished his explanation, waiting on the other boy’s response anxiously. 

“I suppose that could work,” Eunwoo responded slowly, eyebrows drawn together as he seemed to think Minhyuk’s plan through. The blue-haired boy smiled a little, relieved.

“Then it’s settled.” 

⥀⥀⥀

The following day, sunset couldn’t come fast enough, with Minhyuk constantly checking his pocket watch and willing the hands to move quicker, faster. With a sigh, he put the device away, begrudgingly turning his attention back to the council meeting at hand. A steadying hand at his back from his hyung helped ease his nerves as he nodded along to whatever the nobleman was saying. 

Finally the last paper was signed, the last lesson completed, and Minhyuk all but ran towards his quarters. At this point, he had maybe an hour of sunlight left - just enough time to change and sneak out to meet Moonbin. 

Bursting into his quarters, he spotted Eunwoo laying out the garments he would be wearing for his disguise - almost identical to the one he wore last time -along with the same cloak. The two made quick work of getting Minhyuk changed and on his way to the servant’s quarters. Throughout it all, Minhyuk felt the same fluttering in his stomach, the same nervous rush of adrenaline as his heart rate spiked. 

Slipping out through the servant’s gate was only slightly easier than the first time, the butterflies in his stomach dancing just as haphazardly. Nonetheless, he still reached out and squeezed his hyung’s hand when he was sure no one was looking. Everything seemed to be passing by in a blur, his mind in a soft haze as he was coming to terms with the fact that he was sneaking out again- and so soon. He willed his heart to stop beating so quickly.

“Come back safe. I’ll be waiting for you in the garden,” Eunwoo murmured, softly so as to not be heard by the few servants in the room. His hyung’s voice soothed his nerves and Minhyuk felt his muscles relax. 

Minhyuk nodded, giving his hyung’s hand one final squeeze before letting go. 

And with that, he stepped out onto the path. 

⥀⥀⥀

Passing the toy shop from before, Minhyuk kept a sharp eye out for the little nook he had slipped into last time where he knew, or hoped, Moonbin would be. Slowing down his gait as he neared the familiar cluster of stalls, Minhyuk glanced around, eyes searching eagerly for the slightest strands of pink sticking out amongst a sea of brown and black. The prince briefly wondered if Moonbin had dyed his hair willingly, knowing that it would put him more at risk to be spotted by guards, or if it was simply something he was born with like Minhyuk. The thought made him reach up to adjust his cap, making sure his own blue strands were hidden from view. 

Someone grabbed his arm and pulled him behind an empty stall before he even had time to jerk away. His cry of alarm was halted as he came face to face with a boy a little taller than him, grinning impishly as familiar strands of pink poked out from underneath his hood. Minhyuk exhaled at once, relaxing. 

“Moonbin.” 

“Minhyuk,” the taller boy mimicked, letting Minhyuk go. 

“Was that necessary? You could have tapped me or something,” Minhyuk huffing slightly as he straightened his clothes. 

“I could have, but this way was _so_ much more fun.” 

“For you perhaps,” Minhyuk grumbled quietly under his breath. Moonbin shrugged smugly, undeterred. The boy instead gestured for Minhyuk to follow him through the village, their pace much slower than the last time the two of them had walked, or rather ran, through. 

The prince mulled over the exchange, running the pink-haired boy’s words through his head, noting how Moonbin spoke, so different from anything he had ever heard in his life. He talked to Minhyuk so plainly, so casually, to a level that even Eunwoo didn’t match. There were no titles, no bowing, no false niceties for the sake of furthering a hidden agenda - at least to Minhyuk’s knowledge. Just simple banter and free conversation. 

Minhyuk loved it. 

As they walked, Minhyuk recognized the many shops and vendors that he’d passed during his first pass through the village. He drank up every feature like it was the first time, noticing more fun, exciting characteristics the deeper they walked into the village: the patterns drawn with chalk on glass windows, the embroidery details on drapes and the patterns on shop signs. The evening light gave everything a softer texture, the cool breeze ruffling through the still bustling village. Being here again felt surreal, almost like he was floating through a dream. 

Moonbin spoke up next to him then. 

“How long can you stay this time? I need to know because Sanha hasn’t stopped whining about you since last night. Even MJ hyung wouldn’t shut up.” Looking up, Minhyuk saw the taller boy roll his eyes, but there was a smile on his face, soft and fond. It made the prince feel something warm, seeing such a loving expression. The fact that the other boys had asked about him made him feel warm as well. 

“I have some time,” he answered. Minhyuk was thrilled to be going back. He had loved exploring the village, uncovering the mystery of his lifetime, but that all paled in comparison to coming face to face with the wall. The wall that had haunted his bedroom window for as long as he could remember, was the greatest mystery of all. It was unlike anything he had expected. According to the rumors around the castle, this place was full of evil, menacing scumbags who wanted nothing more than to destroy their kingdom. His father never failed to express his distaste for anyone who lived on the other side of the wall, not sparing Minhyuk from his scrutiny. 

Minhyuk knew his father hated him because he didn’t have magic, and he figured that the same reasoning applied to the people that lived beyond the wall. No magic meant that the King had already decided your fate, left to be detested and despised forever. Minhyuk wasn’t sure why, though. His father’s hatred must have stemmed from something deep, something that had caused him to turn against his own son. The prince had always been afraid to bring it up; after so many failed attempts at trying to appease his father, it was better to stay out of the king’s way. Follow orders, speak only when spoken to… Minhyuk held back a sigh. He couldn’t take such a lifestyle anymore. Not when there was an opportunity to _breathe_ , to feel some sort of freedom, even for a moment. He couldn’t ignore it. 

The pair arrived finally at the familiar brick wall. The sun was gone at this point, and the light of the lanterns from the village no longer reached the twists and turns of the backstreets that Moonbin had led them through.

Bracing himself and trying not to gag at the unpleasant musty smell in front of the older boy, Minhyuk followed after Moonbin through the tunnel with minimal issue. Throughout it all, Minhyuk was rehearsing the list of questions he’d prepared in his head. They barely had time for introductions the last time, and Minhyuk didn’t want to waste this opportunity to quell some curiosities. 

As the tattered cloth of the shop came into sight, Minhyuk watched as an older woman walked out of it with a pot in her hands and a small smile on her face. _Jinwoo must have helped fix it_ , Minhyuk concluded silently, wondering what it was like having the ability to help someone else. He glanced down at his hands, not for the first time feeling like he lacked more than magic alone. Minhyuk tried not to let his status as a non-magic user get to him too much, but it never got any easier ignoring the whispers, the insults from his own father and the fact that he was replaceable in every sense of the word. The duchess’s son’s words came back to him. 

“- _my interests lie in serving this kingdom properly._ ”

Minhyuk had been angry at the time, worked up over such blatant disrespect. Deep down, however, he couldn’t help but wonder if Saeran had a point. 

“You’re back!” 

A voice that Minhyuk belatedly recognized as Sanha’s came from somewhere inside the shop and he realized with a start that he was already inside. He schooled his expression, shoving away any prior thoughts and focusing on the lanky kid in front of him. The excited smile the younger boy greeted him with as he scrambled away from the table he was helping Jinwoo clean eased the prince's mind. Minhyuk noticed the doll he had given to Moonbin resting on the chair nearby. 

The prince smiled, tipping his head, “I am.” 

Sanha stopped in front of him, hands waving as he asked curiously, “Are you going to stay longer this time?” 

Minhyuk nodded in response as Moonbin spoke. “Yup, just don’t kill him with all your questions, kid.” 

Sanha grinned like a child who had been given The pink haired boy leaned down to Minhyuk’s level. 

“Good luck,” he whispered jokingly to Minhyuk, sounding a little too gleeful to actually be apologetic. 

⥀⥀⥀

Moonbin, Sanha, and Minhyuk sat around Jinwoo’s table, claiming it after the older boy stated that the shop would be closing for the day. To Minhyuk’s surprise, the table was a lot more comfortable than it looked, the material creaking softly under their weight. Sanha grabbed the doll on his way, hugging it tightly to his chest. Jinwoo left a bowl of snacks out, telling them that Myungjun was in the back prepping some drinks to celebrate a hard day’s work and insisting that Minhyuk accompany them. Minhyuk tried to refuse—he didn't want to intrude— but three pairs of expectant eyes and a threat of an angry Myungjun was enough to quell any further protests. 

“You seriously don’t wanna see M-hyung get mad,” Sanha whispered behind a cupped hand after Jinwoo left, eyes wide as he leaned in. Minhyuk raised his eyebrows, mirroring the younger boy’s expression. 

“You don’t even remember the last time he was mad,” Moonbin’s voice cut through as the older boy reached over and grabbed a handful of treats. Sanha glared, which did nothing to intimidate either of the other two boys. 

“That’s just because M-hyung loves me the most,” the youngest answered smugly, and Minhyuk watched Moonbin’s eyes narrow as he popped the snacks into his mouth. 

Conversion flowed naturally after that, the youngest member launching into an endless tirade of questions, with Minhyuk dodging and answering as truthfully as he could. He understood now why Moonbin had bade him good luck, because once the boy started talking excitedly, there seemed to be no stopping him. It was a heartwarming sight for the prince, watching the two of them interacting so comfortably and happily. It was a simple, free-spirited joy, not derived from any luxuries or materialistic means and Minhyuk felt his chest tighten as he longed for it. 

“You two are so lucky,” the younger of the three pouted, hunched over the table. “You get to see _both_ sides of the wall. Bin-hyung doesn’t even bring me anything sometimes.” Minhyuk kept quiet as Moonbin groaned. 

“For the _last_ time, Sanha, you can’t come with me,” Moonbin punctuated his words by holding Sanha’s gaze fiercely. “You’re still young, and you can’t defend yourself if you get caught.” 

Minhyuk frowned at that, cutting off the younger boy’s whining with a question of his own. 

“If I may ask, Moonbin-ssi-” 

“Hyung is fine,” the older boy interjected with a wave of his hand, face relaxing now that his attention was no longer on Sanha. Minhyuk felt a warm rush in his chest, words catching in his throat as he tried to process what the other boy had said: that he had another hyung now, outside the palace. He struggled to contain his excitement as a wide smile pulled his lips upwards without his consent. 

“ _Moonbin-hyung_ ,” he restarted, “I was wondering why it’s not possible for Sanha to come with you.” It was Moonbin’s turn to frown now, straightening a little in his seat as he fixed Minhyuk with a look.

“I just explained that it’s dangerous-” 

“Yes, I understand that. But,” Minhyuk reiterated, “I suppose my question is, how would anyone know that Sanha isn’t a magic user? Not everyone uses their magic all the time over the wall.” 

Moonbin’s gaze darkened and Minhyuk swallowed at the abrupt change in mood. Sanha looked between the two of them, uncharacteristically quiet. 

“There are a lot of reasons why Sanha can’t go, not just risk of being discovered by the guard,” the older boy’s voice was low, tired even, and Minhyuk couldn’t help but feel slightly guilty for pushing the topic. 

“Not only is it dangerous for him, but the more people that know about the passageway out of here, the riskier it becomes for all of us,” Myungjun’s voice chimed in as he appeared behind Moonbin, a tray of drinks in hand. A quick murmur of thanks from the three of them had the oldest nodding in approval before taking a seat next to Minhyuk on the other side of the table. 

“So not everyone here knows that there’s a way to the village?” Minhyuk asked after a tentative sip of his own drink. He was pleasantly surprised at the combination of strong fruity flavours ending with just the right aftertaste. 

Myungjun nodded. 

“If everyone knew, it would be a disaster. The more people that try to find their way out, the more the guards get involved,and the more people that could potentially get hurt.” 

“Not like anyone has tried to get out in years,” Sanha mumbled around his straw, which Minhyuk belatedly realized was twisted in various loops and consisted of multiple colours. He stared at it in wonder for a moment before Sanha’s words registered. He looked over at the younger boy before turning to Myungjun. 

“What does he mean?” 

“Well, if you haven’t noticed, no one’s in a position to really rebel in any way. Morale is almost nonexistent out here,” the barista shrugged, voice unchanged, as if they were discussing something as simple as the weather outside. 

The blacksmith joined them then, black apron and stained clothes gone. Instead, Jinwoo wore a loose-fitting black shirt, dark bangs falling forward instead of swept to the side like they were the first time Minhyuk met him. He took a seat next to Sanha, silently accepting the drink that Myungjun slid across to him. 

“What’s going on?” the boy spoke after a sip, a dark eyebrow raised. Sanha filled him in quietly and Jinwoo’s face became grim. Minhyuk didn’t like that he was accountable for such an expression, but his curiosity only peaked more and led to another question. 

“How many people live on this side? It didn’t seem to be as much as in the village.” 

“I would say about... maybe a fourth of the population they have?” Moonbin scratched his neck as he spoke, eyes downcast. “We’re losing a lot of people though, so I’m not sure how much those numbers are true anymore.” 

“What? Why?” Minhyuk frowned. 

“Without proper food, reliable trade and leadership, how do you expect anyone to survive? People with magic don’t have to worry about whether or not they would be arrested just for being who they are, so you can imagine the mental toll that’s taking. There’s also barely enough to survive let alone support a full rebellion effort,” Myungjun explained, and this time Minhyuk detected the clear bitterness in his tone. The prince pressed his lips together, this time feeling guilty for another reason entirely. 

“I’m sorry,” Minhyuk trailed off, wishing he could explain just how apologetic he really was. Jinwoo shook his head. 

“It’s not your fault. If anyone is to blame, it’s the King.” 

Minhyuk nodded slowly, staring vehemently into his glass. “He should have gotten rid of it, once he took the throne,” Minhyuk reasoned. “He should have united the kingdom instead of dividing it further.”

Looking up, Minhyuk was met with concerned, apprehensive looks and he watched as the four other boys exchanged glances. Had he said something wrong? Confused, he recalled his own words, working them over in his head as he tried to pinpoint anything that was misspoken.

It was Jinwoo who broke the silence as he looked at Minhyuk. “I think you might have a misunderstanding,” Jinwoo spoke slowly, gaze searching. 

Minhyuk frowned. “What are you talking about? What misunderstanding?” 

“The King was the one who built the wall in the first place.” Moonbin bit out unceremoniously, jaw set. “You should know that.” 

“ _Yah_ , watch your tone,” Myungjun reprimanded, but Minhyuk barely heard him over the sudden ringing in his ears, their voices fading out. 

_His father was the one who had built the wall?_

His mind reeled as he tried to process the new information, heart thudding. Sure, his father had never expressed anything but hate and distaste for those beyond the wall, towards people without magic in general, but he had never mentioned anything about being the one to build the wall in the first place. Minhyuk had always assumed that it was just how things have always been: a kingdom divided from long misplaced conceptions between magic and non-magic users. 

Minhyuk’s next realization made his blood run cold. 

If his father had built the wall to keep non-magic users out of the kingdom, then how much did he really hate Minhyuk? Why had he not left him on this side of the wall in the first place? 

A hand on his shoulder made him jerk out of his thoughts harshly, the sound of glass shattering meeting his ears amongst surprised cries. The bright red liquid of his drink was now splattered everywhere, all over his shirt, the table, and the floor. As his mind caught up to what happened, he felt his cheeks heat up in mortification as he stammered out an apology, shakily getting his feet to clean up the mess. 

“Hey, _hey_ , calm down.” 

Myungjun’s hands were on his shoulders, the barista’s calm voice steadying him, even though the man was shorter than him. 

“Breathe. In and out with me, okay?” 

Minhyuk managed to follow the older boy’s lead, forcing himself to nod and inhale properly, his heart slowing down gradually. Once Myungjun was satisfied with Minhyuk’s state, he guided the younger boy to a nearby chair. 

“Sit, you look pale.” 

A glass of water was held to his lips, and Minhyuk gulped it down readily, feeling marginally better than he had moments prior. Moonbin came into view, pulling a chair next to Minhyuk. The pink haired boy looked at Minhyuk curiously, eyes narrowed as he leaned forward. 

“You really didn’t know that?” 

Minhyuk shook his head even as Jinwoo urged Moonbin to be quiet. 

“My father never told me— he never mentioned anything other than how much he hated non-magic users,” even to his own ears, it sounded harsh and Minhyuk winced. “I apologize.” 

Moonbin nodded, dismissing Minhyuk’s apology with a wave of a hand, settling back into his chair. Jinwoo spoke up, a careful hand settling on Minhyuk’s shoulder. 

“We should get you back home. It’s getting late, and your parents are probably wondering where you are,” Jinwoo spoke carefully, squeezing Minhyuk’s shoulder. 

Moonbin murmured his agreement, calling for Sanha to fetch his cloak. Minhyuk bit his lip.

“I’m sorry for the trouble, I-” 

“Don’t apologize, kid. You’re okay,” Jinwoo interjected with a smile that only served to make Minhyuk feel worse, knowing he didn’t deserve it. Not after lying to them.

Not after what _his father_ did to them. 

“If anyone needs to be sorry, it’s the King and his royal Highness, the Prince,” Myungjun rolled his eyes, mouth twisted, as if he had tasted something rotten. 

Minhyuk could feel his heart pounding once more as he wet his lips, trying to keep his face as passive as possible. “But the Prince barely goes out. What if he isn’t like his father?” 

Moonbin scoffed, wrapping the dark fabric around his shoulders. 

“He probably thinks everyone is beneath him— that he’s so much better than both magic and non-magic users alike. And why shouldn’t he? He’s the son of one of the most powerful magic users, he probably could grow up to be stronger than his father,” the older boy shook his head, expression cloudy. 

“If I ever get my hands on them I’ll-” Myunjun cut himself off as he mimicked a standard fighting stance, all the while making strange noises and sound effects that made Sanha and Moonbin laugh, the tension from earlier slowly dissipating. Out of the corner of his eye, Minhyuk saw Jinwoo smile at the boys, and suddenly the reassuring hand on his shoulder burned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That visit didn't go quite as Minhyuk planned did it? :') I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I loved writing the squad's little shenanigans. Thanks to Casey and Seal for editing and beta reading I really appreciate you guys <3 
> 
> Until next time my friends!


	11. Chapter Eleven

After bidding the others a goodnight and promising Sanha that he would return (“Next time with more stories!”), Moonbin stepped out of the shop, Minhyuk hot on his heels. Unlike the other village, this one was not as well lit and laid out. The darkness enveloped them, and Moonbin held out a small lantern with the tiniest flame Minhyuk’s ever seen. When he’d asked why they couldn’t use a larger lantern, Moonbin had replied swiftly. 

“It’s almost like you _want_ to get caught by the guards.” 

The pink haired man spoke lightly, but Minhyuk could detect an undertone of something else; he just wasn’t sure what. He shook his head anyway, eyes wide. 

“No, I didn’t mean-,” he lowered his voice, “I just am not used to walking around in the dark like this,” Minhyuk explained lamely— which was true. The castle was always extremely well lit, and even his room wasn’t completely dark when he slept. Walking almost blindly behind Moonbin was something unfamiliar to him. 

No one ever walked in front of the prince, either. Even Eunwoo made sure to keep in step with him, never ahead. Minhyuk didn’t think much of it at the time, but now he couldn’t help but feel slightly perturbed at such a foreign concept. Still, he didn’t think he minded too much. The unfamiliar darkness was much more impeding, putting him on edge. 

“You can hold on to me, if you’d like. I won’t let you run into anything,” Moonbin’s voice came gentler this time, as if sensing Minhyuk’s silent discomfort. 

“Thank you,” Minhyuk breathed, reaching out to grab the fabric in front of him. 

The older boy hummed and a hush fell over them. This was perfectly fine with Minhyuk who couldn’t stop turning the evening’s events in his head, Myungjun and Moonbin’s words replaying like a broken record. 

Just what had he gotten himself into? 

The trip back to the same street corner that Moonbin had dropped him off at earlier was mostly silent, the pair using the shadows of the lanterns and the late night murmur to their advantage as they skirted around shops and vendors. Unlike the other side of the wall where it seemed that most had retired early to their homes, the village was still very much alive, music and cheers drifting from various hubs, groups of stragglers meandering through the streets, their voices slurred with the effects of drinking. Minhyuk caught a whiff as a particular group strayed a little too close for comfort, and the prince wrinkled his nose. 

The shouts of guards further on almost made him yelp as he bit down on his lip instead, grip on Moonbin’s cloak tightening. They’d blown out the measly light that Moonbin had carried with him long ago, but Minhyuk found that they were still a little too exposed for his liking. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust the pink-haired man leading him, but Minhyuk was well aware of his guards’ capabilities. After all, he personally oversaw their training reports every month. 

He made a mental note to try to lower the budget for the military in the next council meeting. 

The two pressed themselves closer to the bricks of the shop behind them as a pair of guards passed by. Minhyuk held his breath, hiding his face behind the fabric of Moonbin’s cloak. 

“Almost there,” the older man assured Minhyuk quietly. “Are you going to be okay getting back on your own? I can drop you off closer to your hou-”

“No!”

Moonbin looked back, surprise written all over his face at Minhyuk’s quiet outburst. Clearing his throat, Minhyuk forced his voice into a whisper, throat dry. 

“I mean, no, thank you. I can’t ask that of you. Besides, it’s not too far away and I’ve kept you long enough,” Minhyuk paused. “My parents wouldn’t hesitate to call the guards, so it’s best if you’re not there.” The lie felt foreign, uncomfortable, on his tongue. 

Uncertainty lingered on Moonbin’s face. “Are you sure?” 

Minhyuk nodded, and although Moonbin looked like he wanted to say more, he relented with a sigh.

They arrived at the vendor corner, and Minhyuk couldn’t help but relax slightly; only a little more to the castle. He wouldn’t be using the exact same route as before, as he promised Eunwoo to meet in the castle gardens, but it would look suspicious if he went down a different path to his ‘house’. After parting with a promise to meet again in a few days time, Minhyuk waited until he could no longer see the broad expanse of Moonbin’s cloaked shoulders before heading off the road, towards the distant trees. 

⥀⥀⥀

Sneaking back into the garden was certainly no easy feat, despite there not being a soul around, very unlike the servant quarters which were bustling with movement and possible opportunities to expose himself if he wasn’t careful. Even though there were still guards that patrolled the garden at night, being spotted here was much less suspicious than being caught beyond castle grounds. 

The hardest part was working his way through the thickets blindly, using only the light of the moon as guidance as he followed the markers he had set out on his way to the village, the bright coloured ribbons waving in the delicate breeze. The trees eventually parted, revealing the familiar garden wall and the lanterns that adorned it. He snuck his way along the edge of the wall towards the door that he had used to leave earlier, pausing as he listened. Minhyuk cursed silently when he heard the telltale clanking of armor, knowing that there was no way he could go through the door without being spotted. He would have to find another way in. 

Backtracking, he attempted to stick close to narrow stretches of shadows as he put considerable distance between him and the guards before making quick work of scaling the wall. The leather of his boots scratched against the rough brick and Minhyuk winced at the sound, sending out a silent apology to Eunwoo, who would no doubt insist on getting them fixed later. After dropping down on the other side, Minhyuk paused, crouching still while holding his breath. When he heard nothing, he sighed, straightening up, unable to keep the small smug smile off his face. 

_Now just to find Eunwoo,_ he thought as he dusted himself off. A rustle of leaves nearby made him freeze, and he instinctively took a step back as a man emerged from the leaves. 

“Minhyuk?” 

“Hyung?” 

Minhyuk saw the beginning of a smile as Eunwoo stepped forward, the prince’s cloak in his arms, before his expression morphed into one of horror, eyes going wide. The prince frowned in confusion as Eunwoo’s already pale face turned whiter, nearly matching the colour of his suit. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Instead of an answer, the dull thud of fabric sounded as Minhyuk’s cloak fell from Eunwoo’s arms, the taller boy rushing forward, gentle hands on him in an instant. 

“Dear God, what happened?!” Eunwoo’s voice was pitched, tight, as he stared down. 

Minhyuk started to frown before it all came rushing back to him: the drink, the breaking of glass, and the splatter of red liquid everywhere, and he instantly felt guilty all over again. 

Reaching up to carefully pry Eunwoo’s hands from his shirt, he spoke in the softest voice possible. 

“Hyung, I’m okay. It-it’s not blood, I just spilled a drink.” 

Eunwoo didn’t seem to hear him at first, face pale as a sheet. The raven haired boy finally pulled his eyes away from Minhyuk’s chest, brows furrowing as he tried to process. The prince saw the tense line of the duke’s shoulder and reached out to gently hold onto Eunwoo’s arms, steadying him. 

“A drink?” 

Minhyuk nodded, watching Eunwoo carefully. 

“You’re not hurt?” 

He shook his head. Minhyuk’s lips twitched upwards at his hyung’s concern, even though he felt awful for making the older boy feel that way.

“It’s okay, hyung. I’m okay.” 

Eunwoo sagged at that, knees buckling slightly. He would have fallen had Minhyuk’s hands not been there to catch him, bringing them both down carefully to the floor. Minhyuk took the liberty of tucking Eunwoo’s head gently into the crook of his neck, rubbing the older boy’s back soothingly. The duke was quiet for a moment before he spoke up, his tired voice muffled against Minhyuk’s neck.

“You are going to be the death of me, Park Minhyuk.” 

Minhyuk turned away in guilt. “I’m sorry, hyung.” 

He felt Eunwoo shake his head, the raven hair no longer perfectly styled as it tickled Minhyuk’s collar. The rumble of the older man’s voice reached Minhyuk’s ears.

“When did you become so bold? I almost can’t believe it sometimes, how much you’ve changed in such little time,” Eunwoo spoke softly and Minhyuk held him closer.

“You’re not going to stop this either, are you?” 

Minhyuk couldn’t help but smile ruefully at that, Eunwoo’s voice resigned and yet still managed to sound as gentle and fond as ever. 

“I can’t, hyung. I’m sorry.” 

Eunwoo said nothing at first, instead detangling himself from the prince’s arms carefully and inhaling deeply, closing his eyes. Minhyuk felt like a child who had tested all the patience their parent had to offer. Picking himself off the floor, Eunwoo fetched the fallen cloak, placing it neatly around Minhyuk’s shoulders, gaze pointedly avoiding the red stain before extending a hand to Minhyuk. 

“Come. We should get you inside.” 

Minhyuk nodded. Even though the two of them were on castle grounds, rumors amongst the guards were common and Minhyuk knew there was a high chance any rumors could spiral and reach his father. The grim thought spurred him to walk faster, away from the possible eyes that could be watching them. 

⥀⥀⥀

“Did you know?” Minhyuk asked quietly, glancing up at Eunwoo as he worked. 

The duke had insisted on drawing up a bath as soon as the two had reached the prince’s quarters, complete with oils and soothing scents that floated up with the bubbles that Minhyuk popped absent-mindedly. Usually he would prefer to have his baths alone as it was the only time he felt at ease, away from prying eyes and whispers. This time however, the prince found that he didn’t want to be left to the sole company of his thoughts, and a quick survey of Eunwoo’s a-shade-too-pale face and shaking hands told Minhyuk that the duke didn’t want to be left alone either.

Eunwoo bit his lip, setting down the vial of shampoo —Minhyuk’s favourite one— on the floor as he kneeled behind the younger boy. Minhyuk closed his eyes, allowing Eunwoo to tilt his head back to work the shampoo in gently, the action soothing as he hummed appreciatively. He recalled memories from years ago when Eunwoo would help Minhyuk wash his hair after a long day, scrubbing the dirt and grime after hours of gruelling lessons from horseback riding to archery. 

“I was vaguely aware…,” Eunwoo trailed off, “but it was never something I heard explicitly so I never really looked into it. Why are you asking?” 

Minhyuk opened his eyes, watching as the flames that lit the washroom danced against the tiles. 

“I always thought,” he started, swallowing back the lump in his throat. “I always thought that there might be a chance, somehow, that my father could love me, regardless of whether I had magic or not.” 

Eunwoo hummed, fingers carding through the prince’s blue strands of hair. 

“Do you love him?” 

Minhyuk blinked, more surprised at the abruptness of the question than the question itself as he shifted in the tub. 

“Do I love my father?” He echoed slowly, voice bouncing off the walls. 

“Yes.”

“I… don’t know? I want to think I do. He’s my father after all, so that should count for something, shouldn’t it?” 

Eunwoo stayed quiet and Minhyuk relaxed back into the water, biting back a sigh. 

“They mentioned a rebellion— or rather, a lack thereof,” the prince spoke up after a long moment of silence, voice quiet and careful.

Eunwoo’s hand’s stilled, resting lightly on Minhyuk’s head. 

“What?” 

“The conditions over the wall are dire, hyung. People, innocent people, are dying,” he explained, idly tracing circles in the water with his finger. “And here I am. Able to do nothing,” Minhyuk muttered bitterly. 

Eunwoo resumed his work, hands gentler than before. 

“It’s not your fault, it’s-“

“It’s my father’s; I’m aware. But until when am I supposed to stay silent? Who can stay silent after seeing how much injustice my father has had a hand in?”

“I don’t know,” Eunwoo murmured, honesty clear in his voice. .

Minhyuk sighed, closing his eyes.

“Are those without magic really that different? What have we done wrong?”

The prince was mostly talking to himself at that point, eyebrows furrowed. The duke bit back his own sigh, at a loss for what to say. A heavy silence settled over the pair as Eunwoo worked on rinsing the prince’s blue locks, the only sound the rush of water.

⥀⥀⥀

“There are some things I need to inform you of,” Eunwoo spoke carefully later that night, pulling the blanket up to Minhyuk’s chin before settling on the edge of the bed, fists curled atop his knees.

Minhyuk raised an eyebrow, silently gesturing for the older man to go on despite the heavy feeling lulling him to sleep. Something told Minhyuk the information must have been important if Eunwoo wasn’t willing to wait until morning.

“Your father skipped his morning meetings with the council today. I wasn’t able to confirm the exact reason behind it, but I overheard that the Duchess was with him in the morning,” the raven took a breath, as if bracing himself.

“He wasn’t at the council meeting?” Minhyuk echoed, confused. He propped himself up with an elbow, mulling over the duke’s words. “Why was the Duchess with him?”

Eunwoo shrugged slightly. “I’m not sure, but I have to say it was unexpected. Your father never misses a meeting unless for dire circumstances. All I got was that the King was feeling a little _‘under the weather’,_ ” the duke frowned. “I’ve never known him to skip his meetings for something like that.”

Minhyuk held back a scoff. 

“Do you think it was just an excuse to spend the morning with the Duchess?”

“That is possible,” Eunwoo hummed, and Minhyuk shook his head, lips twisted in disgust.

“I also managed to find out more information on your mother, the Queen.”

Minhyuk shot up, any feelings of sleepiness instantly dispelled as he stared at Eunwoo.

“What? Why didn’t you tell me earlier? What did you find out?” Minhyuk asked, voice coming out sharper than he intended. Eunwoo flinched slightly, eyes flickering.

“I was going to, but it didn’t seem to be the right time,” he answered quietly. Minhyuk recalled how shocked his hyung had been upon mistaking the red stain for blood and he instantly deflated, nodding. Eunwoo took that as his cue to continue.

“The Queen’s chambers have been locked and guarded since you were born, and no one has seen the King enter the rooms for many years. He doesn’t even go near them.”

Minhyuk took a moment, letting Eunwoo’s words crash over him.

“Since I was born?”

“Yes it would appear so— well, according to what I overheard,” the duke paused, looking over at Minhyuk with uncertainty in his dark eyes. Minhyuk swallowed down his own unease as he gestured impatiently for the older man to continue.

“What did you hear, Eunwoo?”

If the duke was surprised at the lack of endearment in Minhyuk’s words, he did not show it. Instead, he sighed softly before continuing.

“The reason for the Queen’s death was due to complications during childbirth.”

Minhyuk recoiled, feeling as if he had just been slapped, lips parting in shock as he hastily tried to process what he was hearing, and why he was hearing it for the first time.

“But-but that doesn’t make any sense,” Minhyuk shook his head, mind reeling as he ran his fingers through his hair. Eunwoo frowned.

“What do you mean?”

“Fire,” Minhyuk breathed, voice barely above a whisper. “My father told me that she had died in a fire.” The prince heard a sharp intake of a breath.

“It’s possible that they could just be rumors,” Eunwoo spoke slowly, trying to make sense of it all. “The maids are young. It could be just something that they indulged in.” The older man pinched the bridge of his nose, dark eyebrows drawn together.

“Something’s off about this, right? Either my father is lying or those are truly just rumors.” 

Even as he spoke, Minhyuk found it hard to be entirely convinced of either side. Rumors between the palace staff were never completely _just_ rumors. 

But what incentive did his father have to lie?

“There are too many variables to draw a proper conclusion just yet, but I have reason to believe that there should be records of the Queen’s,” Eunwoo cleared his throat softly, “ _departure._ I can try looking into those. There are some things that I must confirm as well, but if I’m right, then it’s all the more reason to uncover the Queen’s story.”

Minhyuk’s face clouded up, the shadows under his eyes seeming to weigh heavier than before. “What are you talking about?”

Eunwoo shook his head, eyes soft as he reached out to gently push Minhyuk back into bed. “Another time. I think you’ve had enough dumped onto your plate for tonight. It’s all just speculation on my end, but I will tell you soon, once I have the proper information, I promise.”

“But-“  
“Sleep. You have work tomorrow. It would look suspicious if both the King and the prince didn’t show up to any meetings, right?” Eunwoo cut him off, tone commanding. Minhyuk couldn’t help but glare slightly at the older boy even as he settled back down. He couldn’t stay too mad as the older man leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead, a silent apology that Minhyuk couldn’t refuse.  
Eunwoo was nearly halfway towards the door before the prince called out, his voice slurred slightly with the weight of sleep.  
“Hyung?”  
“Yes, Minhyukkie?”  
“You’ll tell me if you find out anything right? Whatever it is you’re trying to find,”  
Eunwoo looked back at the prince, a small smile tugging at his lips.  
“I promise.”  
⥀⥀⥀

The walk to the grand council room was familiar, as the duke and prince fell into step with one another. What was unfamiliar however, was the Duchess standing in front of the tall wooden doors, half of her face hidden with a fan ridiculously covered in feathers and jewels. Minhyuk exchanged a look with Eunwoo, seeing the same confusion reflected back at him.

It seemed that she was arguing with the guard standing in front of the room, mouth set into a thin line. Minhyuk briefly recognized the man as Kim Doyoung, one of his personal favourite guards. Minhyuk had always pegged him as level headed enough to get the job done but not give into the pressure of rank, and admired him for that.

Approaching the commotion, Minhyuk cleared his throat, catching the attention of the Duchess.

“Oh, Your Highness, thank goodness you’re here,” she smiled at him. Minhyuk repressed a shudder as he stiffly inclined his head in greeting.

“Does there seem to be a problem?”

“Yes! This _guard_ wouldn’t let me through despite the fact that I informed him of the King’s permission!”

Minhyuk paused, taken aback by the claim but not allowing his face to betray anything. He thanked the years of etiquette and court training for that. He turned to the guard instead, raising his eyebrow. Doyoung didn’t bow, face impassive to the Duchess’s outburst and Minhyuk was grateful for that. He recalled one too many guards who were strong physically, but instantly cowered as soon as someone of higher rank so much as looked at them.

“Your Highness, guards on this station are told that we are not to allow anyone pass this point aside from approved personnel. The Duchess is not on the list.”

The lady in question made an affronted noise, the snap of her fan reflecting her distaste and Minhyuk pressed his lips together.

“I see. Thank you, Doyoung,” Minhyuk faced the Duchess, voice hard. “If you are not on the list of approved personnel, then I am afraid you are not allowed into the council meetings. Only those-“

“Only those approved by the King may be part of the council. From now on, I think it would benefit having the Duchess join us for some of our meetings.” The King’s booming voice cut through, and Minhyuk’s blood ran cold, throat dry.

“Your Majesty,” the Duchess’s silky voice sounded next to Minhyuk as she curtsied, Eunwoo and Doyoung lowering into a bow. Minhyuk swallowed before dipping into his own bow, mind racing.

_Since when was the Duchess part of the council?_

“Do I make myself clear?”

Minhyuk straightened, but kept his gaze fixated on the floor.“Yes, Your Majesty.”

The King moved past him, saying nothing more, only the sound of the king’s mantle dragging behind him as everyone parted to let him through. Once the King had entered the room, Minhyuk followed, with Eunwoo right behind him. The Duchess brought up the rear, and upon entering the room, Minhyuk could discern the subtle shock on the advisors’ faces.

The prince took his place next to his father at the head of the room, with Eunwoo coming to stand next to him. The Duchess took to the king’s left, the feathers of her fan fluttering.

Out of the corner of his eye Minhyuk saw the Duchess smile behind the feathers, the tilt of her red stained lips a little too wide, a little too sharp, and anything but good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello hello, i hope you all enjoyed this chapter :) tensions are getting high in the palace and i wonder what the king is hiding :0000 hopefully the next one is up soon!! I just have to edit it so it shouldnt take long!! 
> 
> to everyone who has been reading so far thank you so much and for those who leave comments/kudos etc i love you all <333 
> 
> special thanks to casey for editing i love you <3


	12. Chapter Twelve

Minhyuk never cared much for the proceedings of a court meeting the way he did then. He fought the urge to glance at the duchess every now and again, attention torn between the ongoing reports and the devil on his father’s shoulder. 

“There was an excess of net imports this season, as well as increased crop harvest from both the southern and northern regions of the Kingdom.” 

Minhyuk blinked, focusing back on the conversation at hand. One of his father’s advisors was standing, a stack of parchment in hand. He was an older gentleman, with graying hair and spectacles perched precariously on the bridge of his nose. Minhyuk leaned forward slightly, lips pressed together at this information. The southern and northern regions were usually reserved for agriculture in order to maximize the variety and number of crops during the seasons. The kingdom itself was never particularly well off when it came to crops.. Usually reports of increased net production were centered around textiles and perfumes; goods that the kingdom was consistently known for. They did have a good season here and there, but one glance at the parchment in front of him made it clear that the net increase was well above even their best seasons. 

It seemed that the King was thinking the same thing but, unlike Minhyuk, was not puzzled over this increase in the slightest. A glance at his father had his stomach curling, for the King was smiling triumphantly down at the parchment in his hands. 

“It would seem that your son has succeeded in the tasks that I have assigned to him,” the King spoke, but it was addressed to the duchess, who preened. 

“I am honoured that my son could have serviced the great King.” 

Keeping his tone and face as neutral as possible, Minhyuk turned to his father, lips parted in question. However, the king must have anticipated that the prince would inquire about the report, because he quickly fixed Minhyuk with a glance. 

“I had the Duchess’s son go out to oversee our agricultural sectors for a few weeks. I wanted to see how his powers performed.” 

Minhyuk blinked in surprise, unable to retaliate with anything as the older man turned away, motioning for the advisor to continue. The drawl of the old man faded into a low hum as Minhyuk turned his father’s words over in his head. Usually he was the one to oversee reports and developments for their less prominent sectors, but it was all done in the castle, within a matter of a week or so. Why keep this from Minhyuk? 

Clenching his fists, he couldn’t help the burning feeling in his chest. That was his job, and the fact that he hadn’t even been notified didn’t sit right with him. What irked the prince more was the fact that he couldn’t protest such a decision. Even if he could, what would he say? Elemental magic was powerful, and was not particularly common in the kingdom, but those who had them were valued as higher level nobles or positions within the court. Among the residents of the kingdom, most possessed simple magic that was used for advertising or day to day tasks. If Saeran was able to control water, then it was no wonder why his father chose to send him out to the agriculture sectors. The kingdom’s seasons weren’t particularly kind to their crops, but having a water magic user oversee the situation made sense. The duchess’s son didn’t seem aloof either, and as much as Minhyuk hated to admit it, the boy clearly had an affinity for governing matters whilst he himself barely anything more than an imposter title to his name.

The rest of the meeting passed in a blur, with Minhyuk’s thoughts constantly straying to the duchess and her son, no matter how hard he pinched his thighs in a futile attempt at maintaining his focus. Finally, the king’s deep voice resonated in the room, drawing the afternoon meeting to an end. 

The scraping of chairs and shuffling of parchment drowned the low murmurs of the advisors as the King took his leave, his heavy mantle and the duchess trailing behind him. The prince straightened from his bow, his lips settling into a thin line as he caught sight of the trail end of the duchess’s skirt as she left the room. Minhyuk hesitated only briefly, eyes flitting over to Eunwoo, who gave the slightest tip of his head. 

_Go. We can talk later._

⥀⥀⥀

Shutting the door to his room, Minhyuk stomped his way into his quarters, face scrunched in anger. He didn’t have to look at Eunwoo to know that the duke was irked as well, although he was doing a much better job of containing it than the prince. Unable to sit still, Minhyuk started pacing, running his fingers harshly through his blue strands. 

“That bastard! We specialize in _textiles,_ why would my father even care about agriculture? If we start producing more crops and purchasing less from our trade partners, we could lose valuable treaties. We could go to _war_!” 

“Your Highness, calm down. I wouldn’t go that far-“ 

“That woman is infuriating. Can you believe my father is allowing her into the council? The _council_ , hyung! She hasn’t even been here that long!”

Eunwoo watched the younger boy walk back and forth for a moment, hands clasped tightly together behind his back. 

“Unless she’s been active before you were even aware of her presence, which could very well be possible considering,” the duke paused before proceeding carefully, “today’s events.” Eunwoo frowned, dark brows coming together. “What doesn’t make sense at all is why the guard wouldn’t have known about it. Usually anyone pre-approved for the council would be added to the list given to the guard.” 

Minhyuk paused in his pacing, mulling over Eunwoo’s words. 

“Then does that mean that my father didn’t go through the official process for a council addition?” 

Eunwoo pursed his lips, meeting the prince’s eyes. “Possibly. That seems like the most plausible explanation. But I don’t see why she couldn’t wait-“ The duke straightened suddenly as he cut himself off, eyes widening a little. Minhyuk met the duke’s gaze curiously, noting his odd behaviour. 

“What is it?” 

“Her son.” Eunwoo tapped his chin, thinking. “She must have wanted the king to talk about her son in front of the council. Either that or she wanted to confirm that he did. Her being there and earning the approval of the king would no doubt mean put her in a position to gain the favour of the royal advisors. There wouldn’t be much room to dispute her presence.” 

Minhyuk took a moment to process the duke’s reasoning before cursing softly. “Then it would be easier to get her son on the council; she’s definitely going after that next.” 

Eunwoo nodded, shifting a little on his feet. “So what are we going to do?” 

“Well, I don’t think there’s anything we _can_ do,” the prince sighed. “She hasn’t done anything warranting suspicion either, so we wouldn’t be able to present a good enough case.” 

A knock sounded at the door, effectively putting an end to their conversation. The sound of Eunwoo’s low voice exchanging pleasantries with a maid reached the prince’s ears before the door to his chambers closed once again. The calming smell of a hot meal wafted through the room as Eunwoo carried the tray over to their usual table. Minhyuk was unable to suppress a sigh, his conviction deflating at the sight of food, a low rumble of his stomach prompting him towards the table. Eunwoo placed a hand on his arm, giving Minhyuk a firm but gentle look as he spoke. 

“There’s nothing that we are able to do right now, so do not dwell on it.” 

Minhyuk nodded slowly, forcing his lips up into a small smile. “You’re right as always, hyung. Thank you.” 

The duke mirrored his smile. “Let’s eat. You have lessons later,” Eunwoo reminded him gently and Minhyuk nodded, pushing any thoughts of the duchess out of his mind. 

⥀⥀⥀

That afternoon Minhyuk found himself in one of the castle’s many courtyards, mouth open in shock as a boy with familiar light hair stood before him, eyes dark and unreadable despite the polite smile on his face. 

“What is he doing here?” Minhyuk whispered harshly, not taking his eyes off the newcomer. Eunwoo followed his line of sight, expression briefly morphing into one of confused shock before he managed to school it to something impassive. 

“I’m not sure,” the duke murmured so only Minhyuk could hear. “I was not notified that these courtyards were reserved for anything other than your lessons today. He shouldn’t be here.” 

The courtyard in question was closed off from the rest of the wide expanse of the castle grounds, usually only reserved for outdoors sports such as horseback riding or archery. On the occasion that his instructor wanted to change things up, he would also have his sword lessons outside as well. As such, the only people who were allowed on this courtyard were the prince, the duke and the instructor. His guards stood outside the fences that sectioned off the courtyard, within reach should something happen. Which is why Minhyuk couldn’t understand why Saeran of all people would be standing in the middle of the courtyard, eyes trained on Minhyuk. 

“Should I call the guards?” Eunwoo’s voice was low in his ear, but Minhyuk shook his head. 

“Let’s see what he wants first.” 

“But should he say something questionable, we should have a witness.” 

Glancing over at the duke, Minhyuk could see the worry in the set of the older man’s jaw, so he relented with a nod of his head. The sound of metal plates and heavy armor announced the arrival of one of the guards. Minhyuk paid the guard no mind, eyes instead on Saeran, watching as the boy’s expression remained impassive, unfazed by the presence of a guard. 

The three of them made their way further into the courtyard, and Minhyuk noted the unusual unevenness of the ground beneath his feet, an odd feeling settling into his chest. The prince wondered if it had rained briefly before his attention was drawn away to the boy who was now mere feet away, Minhyuk’s brow arching as Saeran dipped into a bow. 

“Your Highness.” 

“What are you doing here? Where is Instructor Kim?” Minhyuk asked curtly. Saeran didn’t straighten, instead continuing to talk in his bowed form. 

“I was told to accompany you this afternoon during your lessons instead. It would be helpful if you practiced on a different opponent rather than limiting yourself to just one instructor,” Saeran explained. Minhyuk scowled, glad that the duchess’s son was unable to see him. 

“Instructor Kim is a trusted and worthy opponent that’s proved to be perfectly competent,” the prince replied shortly. “In any case, who sent you here? Just because your mother is on the council, does not grant her the right or the power to allow you such access.” 

“Your Highness, I believe there is a misunderstanding,” Saeran answered coolly, straightening up from his bow in order to meet the prince’s gaze. “I was not sent by the duchess. I was sent by his Royal Majesty, the King.” 

Minhyuk’s scowl fell away to surprise. “What?” 

“His Majesty graciously presented me with an opportunity to spar with the prince as a way to extend my friendship to you,” Searan jutted out his chin towards the guard behind Minhyuk. “So there is no need for guards. This is just a simple spar amongst friends.” 

“We are not _friends_ ,” Minhyuk gritted out. He felt Eunwoo’s palm press against his back, anchoring his rising irritation. 

“Your Highness, a word if you will,” the duke interjected with a calm voice. Minhyuk allowed himself to be steered away, only vaguely registering Eunwoo commanding the guard to keep watch over the duchess’s son. 

Once they were far enough away, Eunwoo spoke again. “Minhyuk-“ 

“Get him out,” the prince cut him off, eyes blazing. “I do not want him here.” 

Eunwoo’s gaze was sympathetic, and in his stressed state, it only served to irk the prince more. He was tired of being pitied. 

“You know your father would disapprove…” Eunwoo trailed off, biting his lip. “You know very well he would find out if you disobeyed his order.” 

Minhyuk said nothing, lips pressed tightly into a thin line. He avoided the duke’s gaze, instead staring at the looming walls of the castle, as if somehow his stare could penetrate the offending bricks. His eyes caught a shadow in one of the grand windows, and to his dismay, Minhyuk discovered it was none other than his father standing behind the glass, no doubt eager to watch the proceeding match play out. Eager to give Minhyuk one more reason why he will never be worthy of the title he was born into should Saeran win this impromptu match. 

A second shadow moved behind the King and Minhyuk was not surprised when he recognized the telltale silhouette of the duchess as she appeared next to his father, gaudy fan in hand. The prince held back a deep scowl, knowing that although he could not make out any details further than that, his father would be able to see him through a pair of binoculars easily. 

Releasing a long breath, the prince turned back to Eunwoo. 

“If it is a match they want, then I suppose I have no choice but to comply,” he muttered. After all, orders were orders. The duke nodded encouragingly and the prince turned back to the duchess’s son. 

“We will spar in five minutes. We will use swords from the outdoor armory,” Minhyuk announced loudly enough for Saeran to hear as he gestured to the small structure at the edge of the courtyard where a plethora of weapons and equipment were stored for outdoor lessons. The boy nodded, dipping into another bow before retreating away, Minhyuk watching him carefully. With a wave of his hand, Minhyuk gestured for the guard to follow Saeran. 

Without turning, eyes still trained on the duchess’s son, Minhyuk spoke. “Fetch my sword.” 

“Right away, Your Highness,” Eunwoo replied promptly, leaving the prince alone with his thoughts for a brief moment. Looking up at the window in the distance where his father was watching, Minhyuk wondered what was going through the old man’s mind, and how much of it was his father and how much was the duchess, whispering in the King’s ear. 

⥀⥀⥀ 

Standing a few feet away from the duchess’s son, Minhyuk took a moment to study Saeran. The boy was thinner than Minhyuk, meaning that the prince could use the weight disparity to his advantage. His instructor had forced him to practice with opponents of all different body weights and heights, and he knew that it would be a little easier to win against someone with a lighter frame. 

Despite the weight and training difference between them, Saeran looked unfazed. His stance was relaxed, sword held loosely in his hand as he met the prince’s gaze. Minhyuk’s grip tightened around the hilt of his own weapon. His opponent had picked out a medium length, single edged sword; only slightly shorter than Minhyuk’s own double edged blade. Minhyuk was confident he could hold his own against Saeran, but he knew never to underestimate an opponent. No one managed to look that confident in a match unless they knew they had the necessary skills to back it up. 

Eunwoo’s voice rang out over the two boys, drawing out the rules of the match as he held out a small red flag.

“The winner will be called three seconds after the opponent is pushed past the markers set around the courtyard. Any cheating will result in automatic nullification of the match.” 

With a wave of fabric, the match began. A clash of metal rang strongly in his ear and with a start, Minhyuk realized that Saeran had already crossed the distance between them, their swords interlocking harshly. The duchess’s son was smiling, a cold hard thing that both chilled and irked the prince. In the end, his anger won out and the momentary panic faded away. The familiar weight of the sword in his hand was comforting as he slipped into the familiar dance of metal. He would not lose to this man. 

Shifting his weight quickly, he used his blade to sway his opponent to the side, buying himself some space as well as a moment to reorient himself. Saeran was quick to turn around, bringing his sword down in an arc that Minhyuk blocked quickly, grunting with the unexpected force coming from such a lanky figure. Saeran wasted no time in rearing for another blow, forcing Minhyuk to scramble to block it, the metal of their blades screaming in the air as the two swords clashed again. Another block caused him to take a step back, gritting his teeth. Saeran was putting him on the defense right away, and if Minhyuk didn’t turn it around quickly, the match would be over before he knew it. A brief glance showed a marker in his peripheral. 

Putting all his weight into his blade, he brought up another hand to help push his opponent back, forcing Saeran to stumble backwards. Minhyuk took brief satisfaction in seeing the duchess’s son’ eyes widen in momentary surprise as he stepped out to the side, bringing his sword down in a feint into his opponent’s blind spot. Saeran took the bait, allowing the prince to sneak in a blow, which the duchess’s son just barely managed to block. Minhyuk didn’t give him a chance to recover, following with another swift swing of his sword, forcing the boy to step back. 

The match carried on, metal dancing in the air as Minhyuk was forced to switch between offense and defense. Sweat pooled uncomfortably in his collar as it rolled down his face. There seemed to be no end in sight to the match, both of them being able to hold out longer than expected. The prince cursed silently, his sword coming up to block almost a second too late, forcing him to step back, putting distance between him and the duchess’s son. The only consolation was the fact that Saeran was also panting as heavily as he was, blonde hair plastered to his forehead. 

Minhyuk glanced to the side, Eunwoo’s eyes immediately meeting his own. The duke stood tense out on the sidelines, the guard an impassive onlooker. Turning his attention back to his opponent, Minhyuk held his breath, sword hoisted up once again as he planted his feet. His stamina was wearing out and he could tell Saeran was losing his energy as well, with no one making a move to strike for one quiet moment before the duchess’s son charged at him again, this time their faces coming closer together than their swords. 

“You’re not bad, Your Highness,” Searan panted, lips upturned in slanted smile. 

“Is that supposed to be a compliment?” 

“Of course.” 

“Then save it,” Minhyuk grunted back, shoving the other boy away. 

Their swords met again, this time with more force than before, forcing the blue haired prince to shift his weight, leveraging the blade against his palm. Just before Minhyuk could attempt to twist his sword and shift to offensive, Saeran flicked his wrist slightly, and the ground shifted beneath their feet, making Minhyuk lose his footing. Wide eyed, he looked down to see the uneven ground from earlier was no coincidence. One look at the other boy confirmed Minhyuk’s suspicions as he scrambled back, putting enough distance between the two of them without putting him in danger of being too close to one of the markings. 

It was clever Minhyuk observed, as his eyes scanned the expanse of the courtyard. Saeran was using the water in the ground, manipulating to cause certain pools and bumps to form across the grass. His opponent was using his powers tactfully, a simple ploy that would give him significant advantage without being too obvious or even detectable. With the King watching from such a distance, it was the perfect way to ensure victory with minimal effort. It was the perfect strategy, the prince realized, cursing. 

His training with his instructor had prepared him for such a scenario to a mild extent. Most elemental magic users or those able to use their simple magic for military purposes usually preferred large, visible attacks instead of wasting energy and time on small scale strategies. Usually at that point, it was best to avoid the attacks and steer clear of the magic user’s range. With Saeran, however, Minhyuk was unable to run, the avoidance tactic rendered useless. 

_Think_ , his mind screamed as he tried to come up with a solution. Going against the flow of water would only make this situation harder. Somehow he had to use the flow of Saeran’s magic to _his_ advantage. 

Changing his stance, he oriented his body slightly lower, keeping his center of gravity as concentrated as he could in order to keep his footing. If his hypothesis was correct, then Saeran didn’t _want_ to use a larger attack, but the prince knew it was only a matter of time before that patience would run out and the boy would unleash his magic. Minhyuk had to win this match, and he had to do so quickly. 

Saeran came towards him again, and Minhyuk allowed himself to be smug for a moment at the surprise on the boy’s face as Minhyuk was able to stop his attack. It was after the third clash of their swords that Saeran’s brief expression of surprise morphed into one of displeasure and impatience. 

“Where’s the fire, Your Highness? Or are you so confident in your swordsmanship that you don’t even need them?” Saeran sneered, their noses barely touching as the boy spoke, voice low so only Minhyuk would hear. Minhyuk said nothing, lips pressed tightly together as salt danced on the tip of his tongue as he focused. He couldn’t afford to entertain the water user’s jabs. 

Slowly, but surely, Minhyuk was able to push Saeran back, almost getting used to fighting on even ground. It was a strain, and at this point he was panting harshly, the flags that marked the match boundaries in sight. Just a few more strides, a few more parries and he would end this match. The thought of victory was tantalizing, propelling him forward as he willed himself to move faster. He couldn’t give his opponent an opening. Minhyuk could see the panic growing in the other boy’s eyes as the prince drove him back. One more stride, a clash of metal, and it would be over. 

Raising his blade, Minhyuk was ready to deliver the final blow, ready to claim his victory. Saeran’s eyes flashed, the metal of the prince’s sword glinting. Before Minhyuk knew what had happened, a harsh force struck him from behind. Pain blossomed from his back, and with a sharp gasp, his grip on the blade faltered, his knees buckling as he fell forward.

The sharp ache of whatever had hit him spread, and in his exhausted state, Minhyuk’s body was rendered nearly immobile. He lay on the ground, gasping as his vision faded, tears pricking his eyes even as he tried hard to blink them away. Despite the pain and the exhaustion, he couldn’t help but curse as he realized he had fallen beyond the markers, his effort to win amounting to nothing in the end. Choking back an angry cry he tried to get up, forcing his aching muscles to move, which only proved to be a bad idea as the pain worsened. 

The last thing he heard was Eunwoo’s distant cry before his world turned completely black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a lot to unpack this chapter lol. First time I've ever written an action/sword fight scene, definitely not the best but hopefully it was enjoyable to read or comprehensible at the very least. I was a little proud for even attempting it and I do think this was a bit of fun to write, so I hope that translates well and you guys enjoyed the read! 
> 
> Also a change of tags!! Yes the tags changed and yes I do feel like the biggest clown, but hopefully the change is good news for some of you! Binhyuk is now a part of this story, as slow as it may be - it will come I promise ^^; 
> 
> Anyways, a big thanks to Casey as always for editing and I will see you guys again soon.


	13. Chapter 13

When Minhyuk came to, it was not to the wet grass of the courtyard, but rather to the soft silk textures of his pajamas and blankets. Blinking slowly, he tried to work through the haze in his mind, the events of earlier slowly filtering back into his memory as he stared at the canopy above his bed.

_The fight; Saeran, the duchess, his father, Eunwoo, all watched him lose, watched him fail._

Turning his head slightly towards his window, he saw that it was much darker than it had been the last time he was awake, the sun dipping towards the horizon. Minhyuk let out a quiet groan, wondering how long he had been out. The sound of sheets rustling drew his attention away from the window. 

“Minhyuk?” A soft voice came from his side and Minhyuk blinked as he recognized the familiar face of the duke. Eunwoo’s eyes were wide, hair mussed. Minhyuk could see the faded red imprint of the embroidered beads on his hyung’s cheeks. It would have been comical, had the circumstances been different. 

“Ah, hyung-“ 

“Thank goodness you’re awake,” Eunwoo spoke with a sigh, squeezing Minhyuk’s hand. The prince glanced down, noticing the stark white of Eunwoo’s knuckles against his own. Swallowing back the sour taste of shame, Minhyuk forced himself to meet his hyung’s eyes. 

“How-how long was I out?” 

“For most of the day,” Eunwoo replied quietly, eyes tired. “They took you to the healer right away, but you were mostly unconscious on the way there.” 

Minhyuk swallowed. Healer magic made the receiver of the treatment tired; with bigger and more complex injuries it wasn’t uncommon for people to sleep for a few days at a time, whereas a minor cut or bruise barely affected the individual. Trailing a hand down his chest, Minhyuk guessed the injuries he sustained from his fall, from whatever had hit him, was much more than just a simple cut. 

“I’m sorry,” he rasped out, voice groggy as he spoke. The older man tipped his head, eyebrows drawing together, anger sparking in his eyes. 

“Why are you apologizing? If anything it’s that _bastard_ who ought to be sorry-“

“I lost.” 

Eunwoo faltered, jaw working, silence falling over the room for a moment and Minhyuk fiddled with the sheets, grasping for an explanation. 

“I tried, hyung. I don’t know what happened- I just..I fell-“ 

“You were attacked,” Eunwoo cut him off, voice low. 

Minhyuk ’s eyes widened, eyebrows raised. They lapsed into another silence as Minhyuk turned the words over in his mind. The prince absentmindedly placed the palm of his hand over his chest. 

_So Saeran had ended up using his magic._

Minhyuk frowned. Although he should be comforted by the fact that he had managed to push his opponent into using his magic, something still didn’t feel quite right about the attack. From what Minhyuk could recall, whatever had hit him had been painful, which would require more power. The king would have been able to see Saeran’s magic working clearly, even from so far away. Closing his eyes for a moment, Minhyuk sighed, shoving the thoughts away. He turned back to the older man. 

“Either way, whether Saeran used his magic or not, I still lost, hyung.” 

Eunwoo hummed, looking away. He had a strange look on his face, the creases of a frown still evident and Minhyuk nudged him hesitantly. A cold feeling gripped his chest. His father’s disappointment was one thing he had grown accustomed to, but he didn’t know if he could do the same if Eunwoo was as well. He felt like a child. 

“Hyung? Are you mad?” 

Eunwoo blinked, the frown replaced with surprise as he looked at Minhyuk. 

“What? No,” the duke bit his lip. “I mean, I am. Just not at you.” The older man patted his hand gently, Minhyuk relaxing at his friend’s touch. 

“At what then?” Minhyuk asked quietly. 

“I was just thinking,” Eunwoo sighed, shoulders drooping, “that something didn’t look right about the attack.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I don’t think —and this is just speculation of course— but I don’t think that Saeran was the one who attacked you,” Eunwoo spoke carefully. Minhyuk pushed himself up, thankful for the duke’s helping hand as the words sunk in.. 

“If Saeran was the one who used magic, then we would have seen it. But neither I or the guard saw anything. Even Saeran looked slightly surprised,” Eunwoo finished and Minhyuk frowned. 

“I suppose, but how was it not Saeran? He had been using magic before the match even started.” 

“What?” It was Eunwoo’s turn to be surprised. Minhyuk nodded. 

“The ground was wet, and there were pockets of wet and dry grass. It made it harder to have good balance and footing.” 

Realization dawned on Eunwoo’s face, and if Minhyuk was indulgent enough, he could see the pride twinkle in the duke’s eyes. 

“No wonder you were fighting so low to the ground,” Eunwoo murmured and Minhyuk simply nodded again, shrugging slightly. 

“It was clear that he didn’t want to use his magic, at least not in a way that would be detectable. But if he was using magic already, then I don’t see why he wouldn’t use it again. Maybe he just used an attack that we somehow couldn’t see.” Even to his own ears, Minhyuk knew it sounded strange. 

The duke ran a hand through his hair, huffing slightly. “I hope that is the case.” 

“If neither you nor the guard saw it, then I doubt my father would have seen it either, so it doesn’t matter,” Minhyuk muttered. His father wouldn’t care whether magic was used unfairly, Minhyuk knew. The only thing that would stand out to his father was the fact that he lost. 

“But you should tell him,” Eunwoo urged, but Minhyuk shook his head. 

“Whether he knows or not, it wouldn’t change his opinion of the outcome. It might just make things worse.” Minhyuk knew it was a cowardly thing to do, allowing such a blatant act of injustice to be swept under the rug, but he had learned not to fight it long ago. Eunwoo looked down, studying his hands for a moment. 

“I see. I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be,” Minhyuk replied simply and although Eunwoo hesitated, he nodded anyway before getting up, apology written all over his face. 

“Speaking of the King, I was told to alert him once you were awake.” 

Minhyuk raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Eunwoo sighed.

“I don’t like it either, but orders are orders,” the duke tried to smile but it fell short. Minhyuk reached out a hand and grasped Eunwoo’s own. 

“It’s alright, hyung. Thank you for taking care of me.” 

The smile Eunwoo gave him this time was much more genuine, albeit small, the corners of his eyes crinkling ever so slightly. With a quick bow, Minhyuk let go of the duke’s hand and watched him leave. The sound of the heavy chamber door closing echoed into the room, and Minhyuk was left alone with his thoughts. 

Tipping his head back, Minhyuk closed his eyes against the sharp stinging behind his lids. Pressing the palm of his hands tightly against his eyelids he forced the tears back. He wouldn’t— _couldn’t_ — cry now. The king would be on his way, and there was no need to appear even more pitiful than he already did. Sniffling, Minhyuk straightened. slapping his face slightly and releasing a breath. He needed to get a hold of himself before Eunwoo returned with his father in tow. 

A soft knock cut through his reverie all too soon. Swallowing, Minhyuk called them in. Eunwoo’s eyes were downcast as he opened the door, stepping aside for the king. The prince held his breath, lips pressing tightly together when he spotted the duchess trailing behind his father. 

The click-clack of the king’s boots was amplified by the duchess’s heels, and Minhyuk resisted the urge to shrink back into his pillows and use the bed sheets as an impromptu shield. 

His father stopped when he reached the side of the bed, hands clasped behind his broad back as he looked down at his son and Minhyuk felt horribly bare. The duchess’s eyes were on him, her dark makeup bolstered by the waning light of day. Minhyuk chose to ignore her, grounding himself with the fact that Eunwoo was standing on the other side of his bed. 

The silence stretched on, tense and uncomfortable as Minhyuk waited with baited breath for his father to scold him. It’s been years, yet the sting of humiliation and hurt never faded completely, just barely dulled through time. 

“How are you feeling?” The king’s deep voice startled him as he looked up at his father, eyes wide. For a moment, the prince hesitated, wondering if he had heard correctly. 

The King did notice his son’s prolonged silence, a thick eyebrow raising in impatience and Minhyuk scrambled to reply, hoping to latch onto whatever kindness had graced his father’s demeanor. 

“I’m-I’m well, Your Majesty.” 

The King nodded slowly. “As to be expected. The duchess graciously recommended a new doctor the other day, and I am happy to see that her insight has once again been valuable.” 

“What was wrong with our old healer?” Minhyuk dared to ask quietly. 

“It was high time he be replaced,” the King spoke with a wave of his hand, the countless rings on his fingers glinting softly, “and an old man can only be good for so long. So we moved him down to the guard’s area.” 

Minhyuk frowned, suddenly feeling sick at the thought of a stranger touching him while he was unconscious. The previous healer was a kind old man who had cared for Minhyuk since he was young, and while the prince was not extremely close with him, Minhyuk would trust no one else with his medical care. 

“But I liked-“ 

“You should be grateful that duchess and I are both looking out for your care. You should do something in order to properly extend your thanks to her-” 

“Oh there’s no need Your Majesty,” the duchess’s overly sweet voice came from behind the king. “I was simply happy to be of service. Besides, it seems that the poor boy is tired, perhaps we should let him rest.”

She came up next to the king, placing a perfectly manicured hand on his arm. Minhyuk watched with increasing disgust as she smiled at the king, who mirrored her expression before turning back to his son. 

“Even now, she is looking out for you. I expect you to treat her with the utmost respect. I believe she is the key to _both_ our happiness.” 

Minhyuk felt nauseous, not wanting to believe what was happening in front of his eyes. The look in his father’s eyes as he made eye contact with the duchess was something Minhyuk had never seen before and with a sinking feeling in his chest, he realized what it was. 

The King was in love with the duchess. 

Minhyuk never knew his mother, as the king refused to talk about her to anyone, but it felt akin to being stabbed in the back seeing his father so enraptured with another, almost as if the queen had never existed. Almost as if their family, _Minhyuk_ , never existed. Looking at the king and the duchess, Minhyuk wondered if he was ever considered family to his father. He had assumed they were, at some point, a loving father and son, but seeing the look in his father’s eyes now Minhyuk couldn’t recall the last time the king had ever looked at him with the same softness. The duchess spoke again. 

“Perhaps, if it would be alright with His Majesty, I could look after His Highness?” 

The king frowned, and Minhyuk could feel his heart screech to a halt. Even without looking at the duke, he could tell Eunwoo was not on board with the thought of the older woman in such close proximity. Minhyuk prayed that his father disagreed. 

“Duchess, you have already enough and I do believe he is in good enough care as it is.” 

“But I think it would be a good idea to spend some time with His Highness. Besides,” the lilt of the duchess’s voice was sympathetic, eyes softening, “he’s been hurt and I do feel ever so guilty. Perhaps a mother’s touch will help things along, hm?” 

Minhyuk’s breath caught uncomfortably in his chest. 

“Father, I am perfectly well enough to-“ 

The King held up a hand. “I think duchess has a point. You will listen to whatever she says.” 

“But I-“ 

The King fixed his son with a sharp glare.“That is an _order_.” 

And with that the King walked away, leaving behind the duchess, Eunwoo and Minhyuk in the prince’s quarters. The echo of his father’s heavy boots and the shuffling of his guard’s armor faded away, a stifling silence settling in its wake. Minhyuk had never felt more suffocated, alone with the duchess in an enclosed space. 

Without waiting, the duchess perched lightly on the chair Eunwoo had vacated next to Minhyuk’s bed. It took everything in him not to scoot away.

“How are you feeling, Your Highness?” 

“I’m fine,” Minhyuk answered, flinching away slightly as the older woman reached a slender hand towards his forehead. Instead of being affronted, the duchess smiled, retracting her hand and continuing to talk. 

“You took quite a fall my dear. Did it hurt?” 

“I wouldn’t be lying here if it didn’t,” Minhyuk replied shortly, hands fisting into the soft fabric of his covers. She laughed, the sound grating against his ears. 

“Your father didn’t tell me you had such an interesting sense of humor,” she said leaning forward, eyes searching and eager, “although His Majesty doesn’t tell me much about you at all.” 

“My father is a very busy man, duchess, and I’m sure you know that he doesn’t have much time for that kind of small talk.” 

The older woman hummed, studying the prince some more before leaning back, straightening her skirt slowly as she spoke. Minhyuk watched her long, slim fingers fiddle with the dangles and embroidery that ran down the pleated fabric of her overskirt. 

“Well, that’s quite a shame. I suppose we will just have to make up for that by getting to know each other more,” she spoke matter-of-factly, as if they were simply discussing the weather in passing. Minhyuk forced his lips upward into a grim smile. 

“Of course, duchess.” 

She sighed at his expression. “I really do care about you, you know,” she spoke softly, letting go of the strings in her hands and meeting Minhyuk’s eyes. “So I hope that you will one day learn to accept me and my place in the castle.” 

Minhyuk searched her gaze, unable to speak as a quiet moment settled around them. She took that as her cue to continue. 

“I understand what it’s like, you know, having someone missing or gone in the family,” she began quietly, gaze cloudy. “My late husband, Saeran’s father, passed away unfortunately when poor Saeran was just a child, so he doesn’t remember too much of him.” 

“Oh… I’m sorry,” a strange feeling settled in Minhyuk’s gut. Looking at the woman in front of him, Minhyuk couldn’t in good conscience dismiss her emotions and willingness to share such a personal story. 

She waved a hand as she reached into one of her pockets, pulling out a handkerchief. 

“Oh my dear, it’s not your fault. I don’t say such things for pity,” she smiled. “I hope that you can find some comfort in someone similar to you, at least in that regard. I saw in your father the same woman I was when I first lost my husband,” she shrugged. 

Minhyuk hesitated, attempting to digest it all properly before asking, “What do you mean?” 

“Well,” she inhaled slowly, “I was lost, after my husband’s departure. It was hard for a woman of no background to lose the person she loved the most, the person who was her one and only home,” the duchess sighed. “It was even harder raising my dear Saeran on my own, and having to explain to him why his father was no longer with us. Life isn’t the same, when you lose half of your heart. A family was broken that day.” 

With every word, Minhyuk felt his heart sinking more and more, her words heavy as they settled into the pit of his stomach. 

“There is an aura that you give off after you’ve lost someone that important to you,” she continued quietly, gaze somewhere far away. ”Your father, His Majesty, had that same lost, angry, hurt look in his eyes. It’s easy to recognize once you’ve seen the same look in your own eyes every time you glance at your reflection. I knew what that feeling was like, and so I wanted to help him,” she finished, turning back to look at Minhyuk. 

“I want to help you too, Your Highness,” she spoke firmer this time, convicted of her purpose. 

“Don’t you think your family has suffered long enough?” 

Her words pierced through him, sharper than whatever pain he had experienced earlier. It rendered him speechless, unable to meet her gaze as he looked down. How was he supposed to feel angry at a person who had opened their heart for him and he had turned them away? He glared at his palms, as if somehow his answer would appear within the lines of his hands. It made too much sense for her to attempt to lie about such a thing, and Minhyuk hated that he could find no flaw in her words. 

Had his bitterness and anger been misplaced all along? 

“Don’t blame yourself,” the duchess’s voice cut through, almost as if she had read his thoughts and his head jerked up. 

“I…” 

“I understand, it’s hard to adjust to change when you’ve been accustomed to sorrow for so long, but I promise it will be better in the long run if you just forget about the past, put it behind you,” she reached out to pat his arm and this time Minhyuk made no move to dodge her cold touch, too stunned to do much of anything. 

“Sorrow and grief are selfish attributes, really. They hurt everyone around you, including yourself,” the duchess stood then, gathering the fabric of her skirt into her hands. 

“I have already told your father to give you some time to rest. I believe three days should suffice?” She smiled down at him. “Do think about what I’ve told you within that time. I will be back to check on you later.” 

Perhaps it was the prolonged effect of healing magic, the whiplash of emotions or the unraveling of the duchess’s story that rendered Minhyuk’s mouth unable to function, his mind a jumble of thoughts and questions. 

Thankfully Eunwoo spoke up for him, Minhyuk jumping slightly at the duke’s voice entering the conversation, and latched onto the older man’s familiar tone. 

“We thank you for your consideration duchess. Allow me to escort you out.” 

The click of the woman’s heels against the marble floor hammered against Minhyuk’s eardrums, striking a loud uncomfortable tune with the pounding of his heart against his chest. Eunwoo’s voice was muffled as he dismissed the duchess from the prince’s chambers before closing the door behind her. 

Minhyuk sank back against his pillows, mind reeling in a thousand different directions. He felt rather than saw Eunwoo come up beside him, resuming his original seat next to the prince’s bed. 

“Are you alright?” The duke spoke softly and Minhyuk couldn’t help but huff out a laugh, though there was no humor behind it. 

“I don’t know. What just happened?” he asked, more to himself than to Eunwoo, eyes trailing up towards the canopy, tracing the lines of the fabric above his bed. 

“I’m not sure,” Eunwoo said quietly after a moment, “I’m rather shocked, if I must be honest. Her story… what did you make of it?” 

“It was... unexpected. I’m not really sure _what_ to make of it.” 

They lapsed into another silence as Minhyuk chewed his lip. 

“I think you shouldn’t worry too much about it. For what it’s worth you should try to enjoy your days off,” Eunwoo reached out to pat Minhyuk’s hand, “and get some rest. You did well. 

Minhyuk wanted to argue, wanted to tell his hyung that he did the farthest thing from well, but Eunwoo was already gently adjusting the covers, tucking them under his chin. His body betrayed him as it sagged, his eyelids getting heavier by the minute. Any hope of staying awake was lost as he felt Eunwoo’s fingers gently card through his hair, the touch comforting and grounding as he let go of his worries. He wasn’t sure what to make of duchess, or his father’s strange demeanor, but he wondered, as he drifted off, if it would even matter in the long run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh sorry for the rather late update, exams and uni have been taking up the majority of my time but here it is, chapter 13! The duchess has revealed her story and Minhyuk is now on the path to recovery :') 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I will get the next one up soon!! Thank you for anyone sticking through I hope to have more chapters once winter break hits (i'm off next week!) and thank you Casey for editing, you're a queen <3 
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
